


Todos juntos

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Todos juntos [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Eating Disorders, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Direction are kids, Orphans, Possibly underage if you are of delicate sensibilities, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: La última casa de acogida ha dejado a Harry con cicatrices emocionales. ¿Cómo será mudarse con una nueva familia de acogida que ya cuenta con otros cuatro niños?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813206) by [Geoffreyofmonmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoffreyofmonmouth/pseuds/Geoffreyofmonmouth). 



> No creo que esta historia sea underage, pero si eres delicado con ese tema, no leas. Además, las hermanas de Louis serán un poco más mayores aquí que en la vida real.
> 
> Disfrutad xx

La trabajadora social condujo a Harry por el camino de entrada de su nuevo hogar. E incluso antes de que llegasen a la puerta, Harry pudo escuchar un griterío que procedía de dentro de la pequeña casa. Sin poder evitarlo, agarró más fuerte al pequeño mono de peluche que llevaba en brazos.

 

La trabajadora social llevaba su maleta y la colocó a su lado mientras llamaba a la puerta. Esta frunció el ceño cuando nadie salió a contestar, así que pegó la oreja a la madera de la puerta.

 

Harry se puso a escuchar también y oyó el grito de una mujer:

 

—Louis, te juro por Dios, que si no parás ahora mismo... bien, ya está. ¡Fuera! ¡Todo el mundo fuera! Tengo que ir a contestar... No, Liam, no me importa que no estuvieras haciendo nada. ¡Fuera!

 

La trabajadora social volvió a llamar al timbre.

 

—¡Ya voy! —escucharon decir esta vez, y de pronto, la puerta se abrió, para dejar a la vista a una mujer de aspecto cansado y vestida informalmente con unos vaqueros y un jersey.

 

Harry agarró al mono y lo apretó contra su pecho.

 

—Hola, Cynthia —se dirigió la mujer a la trabajadora social.

 

—Hola, Sandra. He traído al jovencito del que te hablé.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Por un momento, pareció como si la mujer no fuese a dejarles entrar, pero luego, dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta.

 

La trabajadora social le indicó a Harry que pasara delante de ella.

 

Él cruzó el umbral con nerviosismo, se cuadró delante de la señora, y dijo de la forma más valiente que pudo:

 

—Hola, soy Harry.

 

—Hola, Harry, soy la señora Curtis. —La mujer lo miró con amabilidad—. ¿A quién llevas ahí?

 

—Es Monkey —contestó Harry, sin despegar al monito de peluche de su pecho.

 

—Monkey, ¿eh?

 

La trabajadora social comenzó a hablar:

 

—Agradecemos que vaya a hacerse cargo de otro niño, sobre todo en tan poco tiempo. Harry es un buen chico, no le va a dar ningún problema, ¿verdad, Harry?

 

Harry asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

 

—Necesita un corte de pelo —dijo la señora Curtis—. Otro gasto. ¿Por qué no les dais un baño y los preparáis antes de traérmelos? Cuando llegó Louis, estaba sucio. Tuve que bañarlo dos veces antes de que estuviera limpio del todo.

 

—Lo siento. La anterior familia adoptiva de Harry... —Cynthia miró a Harry—... digamos que no le trataban muy bien. Ha estado descuidado.

 

—Eso puedo verlo. Así estaba Louis. Imagínate dejar que un niño esté sin bañarse durante una semana entera. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste, Harry?

 

—Ayer.

 

—Bien. ¿Eres un chico limpio?

 

—Sí, señora —contestó él sinceramente.

 

—Tengo que enseñarte dónde vas a dormir.

 

—Antes de eso —dijo la trabajadora social—. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

 

—Por supuesto —dijo la señora Curtis, abriendo camino hacia la zona de la cocina. Le indicó a la trabajadora social que tomara asiento y ella dejó en el suelo la maleta de Harry.

 

Harry las siguió, mordiendo la oreja de Monkey.

 

—Lo siento por no contestar a la primera, Louis me está volviendo loca. El médico le ha recetado Ritalin, no sé qué más puedo hacer con él.

 

Harry sabía lo que era el Ritalin. Servía para el Transtorno de Déficit de Atención. Sus últimos padres adoptivos habían suplicado al médico para que se lo recetara, pero el doctor se había negado.

 

_—¡Pero no puede seguir instrucciones sencillas sin estropearlo todo! —había explicado su padre adoptivo._

 

Harry se acordaba perfectamente de las palabras del médico:

 

_—No veo ninguna evidencia para que este niño necesite Ritalin. A lo mejor debería ser menos duro con él. Solo tiene ocho años._

 

—Ya lleva tomando Ritalin varias semanas, ¿no? —le preguntó la trabajadora social a la señora Curtis.

 

La señora Curtis se volvió hacia Harry.

 

—Harry, ¿por qué no sales al jardín a jugar con los demás? —propuso, señalando hacia una puerta corredera al lado del comedor.

 

Harry se quedó mirando por el cristal. Parecía que había un montón de niños. En su última casa de acogida él había sido el único.

 

—Vamos —intentó convencerlo la señora Curtis, abriéndole la puerta—. Mira, ¿ves al niño rubio de allí? Es Niall. Vete con él y dile que te he dicho que tiene que ser tu amigo. No muerde, te lo prometo.

 

Harry miró al chico rubio, que estaba pasándose un balón de fútbol con otros dos niños. Todos parecían más mayores que él. Miró hacia atrás, pero la señora Curtis y la trabajadora social lo observaban expectantes, así que salió afuera.

 

La puerta se cerró tras él, pero los niños que jugaban al fútbol no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Harry se quedó de pie bajo el porche durante un rato, intentando reunir el valor necesario para dirigirse hacia Niall.

 

Y de repente, uno de ellos le dio una patada al balón en su dirección, y tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.

 

—¡Hola! —exclamó el de pelo oscuro—. ¿Quién eres?

 

—Harry.

 

—¿Nos pasas la pelota?

 

Harry no era muy bueno jugando a fútbol, pero se obligó a darle a la pelota bien, para intentar devolvérsela al niño de pelo negro. Le dio con la parte exterior de su zapato y la pelota acabó en una maceta con flores.

 

Dos de los niños se rieron. El tercero, Niall, lo miró con interés.

 

—Lo siento —le dijo Harry al niño de pelo oscuro, que fue a buscar la pelota.

 

—No importa, enano. No todos podemos ser expertos. —El muchacho levantó la pelota del suelo con el pie, le dio un par de toques y se la pasó al otro niño.

 

Niall, que observaba todo lo que ocurría, corrió hasta Harry.

 

—Hola —le dijo—. ¿Has dicho que te llamas Harry?

 

—Sí. —Harry escondió a Monkey detrás de la espalda, no quería que pensasen que era infantil.

 

—¿Eres nuestro nuevo hermano? Nos dijeron que vendría uno.

 

—Supongo que sí.

 

—¡Qué bien! Ese es Zayn —dijo Niall apuntando al niño de pelo oscuro—. Y Liam. No sé dónde está Louis. Venga, ven a jugar con nosotros.

 

—No se me da bien —le advirtió Harry.

 

—Bueno, eres el más pequeño, obviamente. Se te permite. ¡Liam! —lo llamó, corriendo hacia el césped—. ¡Es nuestro nuevo hermano, Harry!

 

Liam asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Hola. Entonces, ¿eres el nuevo?

 

—Sí —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Sabes jugar?

 

—No mucho.

 

—Bueno, yo tampoco. No te preocupes. Louis es al que mejor se le da, pero no está. No sé dónde está. —Liam miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Louis?

 

—Supongo que se ha ido al quiosco —dijo Zayn—. No te preocupes por él.

 

—No quiero meterme en problemas.

 

—No lo harás. Louis es el único que va a meterse en problemas.

 

Niall recibió el balón de Liam, y se lo pasó a Harry. Harry se las arregló para hacer una parada decente, y darle una patada en dirección a Zayn, pero su tiro se desvió hacia los arbustos. Zayn no dijo nada, solo fue a buscarlo, y le dio una patada hacia Liam.

 

Niall hizo muchas preguntas: «¿De dónde eres?» «¿Qué le paso a tu familia?»

 

Harry respondió que era de Holmes Chapel, que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, y que sus tíos de Doncaster habían decidido que solo tenían espacio para hacerse cargo de su hermana.

 

—Mis padres también están muertos —dijo Niall—. Soy de Irlanda. También me mudé con mi tía aquí en Doncaster, pero no me quería. Ya tiene cuatro hijos y yo estaba en medio. Así que terminé aquí.

 

—Mis padres no me quieren —dijo Liam.

 

—Los míos están jodidos, simplemente —dijo Zayn—. No te preocupes, Harry. Todos estamos en el mismo barco.

 

Harry había empezado a estar menos nervioso, hasta que Zayn preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

 

—Es Monkey —contestó Harry a la defensiva, pero los chicos asintieron como si todo estuviera bien, y no se dijo nada más.

 

Continuaron hablando y jugando a la pelota. Y Harry se enteró de que Liam era el que más tiempo llevaba en esa casa de acogida, desde el año pasado, y Louis el que menos, solo tres meses. Otro niño que llevaba allí más de un año, y que había estado durmiendo con Louis, ya no estaba allí.

 

—Era difícil que te cayera bien, pero me hice su amigo porque habían abusado sexualmente de él —dijo Niall con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

 

Abuso sexual.

 

Harry recordó las preguntas que le habían hecho.

 

«¿Alguna vez te ha tocado en tus partes íntimas?», le habían preguntado sobre su anterior padre de acogida. «Harry, ¿entiendes lo que te estamos preguntando? ¿Ha abusado de ti sexualmente alguna vez?» A Harry no le gustaba como sonaban esas palabras y fue feliz de poder contestar que no. 

 

—Con Louis también era difícil al principio —continuó Niall—. La señora Curtis decía que estaba resentido. Se portaba muy mal. Pero nos hicimos amigos gracias al fútbol. Aunque sigue siendo el que peor se porta.

 

***

 

A medida que el sol se fue poniendo, la señora Curtis abrió la puerta y les dijo que entraran.

 

—¡A cenar! —dijo ella.

 

Harry entró el primero y vio que su trabajadora social ya se había marchado.

 

—Siéntate aquí —le mandó la señora Curtis.

 

Harry se sentó junto a Niall, el cual ya había decidido que le caía bien, aunque hiciera muchas preguntas.

 

A continuación, la señora Curtis comenzó a servir pasta en los platos.

 

—¿Dónde está Louis?

 

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros.

 

—No sabemos —murmuró finalmente Liam.

 

—Juro que un día este chico me va a matar. Va a tener un gran problema cuando entre por esa puerta.

 

***

 

Cuando estaban a mitad de la cena, oyeron unos golpes en la puerta principal.

 

—Voy yo —dijo la señora Curtis, que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

Harry se dio cuenta de que todos habían dejado de comer, y que su atención estaba centrada en la puerta de la entrada. Entonces, Harry también se volvió hacia allí.

 

La señora Curtis abrió la puerta y dijo:

 

—¡Louis! ¿Dónde estabas?

 

Louis entró en casa. Llevaba una gorra puesta hacia atrás, con el flequillo por fuera, y también tenía un monopatín. Era de una estatura media, entre Liam, que era el más alto, y Niall, que era el más bajo. Harry se preguntó cuántos años tendría.

 

—He ido a andar en skate —contestó Louis.

 

—No te he dado permiso, jovencito.

 

—¡Nos dijiste que saliésemos fuera!

 

—Al jardín. No a corretear por el barrio hasta las tantas. Estaba preocupada por ti.

 

—Sí, seguro que lo estabas...

 

—¡Lo estaba! Louis, me asusto cuando desapareces de esa forma. Y sé que te has marchado sin el casco, porque lo he encontrado en tu habitación.

 

—Los cascos son para las niñas —murmuró Louis.

 

—¡Muy bien, ya está! Vas a compartir habitación con Harry.

 

—¿Harry? —Por primera vez, Louis notó la presencia de Harry, que seguía sentado a la mesa.

 

—Sí, Harry —contestó la señora Curtis—. Es nuestro niño nuevo. Iba a decirle que compartiera habitación con Zayn, pero tú puedes compartir igual de bien que él.

 

—¡Pero no quiero compartir!

 

—Una lástima, señorito. Vas a compartir, y punto final.

 

Louis miró a Harry escandalizado.

 

—¡Pero soy el más mayor! ¡Necesito privacidad!

 

—No tenemos espacio como para que tengas el privilegio de tener una habitación propia. Lo siento.

 

—¡Pero Zayn tiene una habitación para él solo!

 

—Mira, Louis. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que advertírtelo. En esta casa hay reglas y se espera que las cumplas. Eso incluye no salir de casa sin permiso. No tenías permiso para ir a andar en skate. Y no solo estás castigado durante una semana, además vas a compartir habitación con Harry.

 

Louis, con el flequillo por la cara, miró horrorizado a Harry.

 

—¡Pero es un niño!

 

—Casi tengo nueve —protestó Harry.

 

—¡Y yo voy a cumplir once en dos semanas! Demasiado mayor como para compartir con un niño de ocho.

 

Era una gran diferencia. Harry tocó a Monkey, que estaba en su regazo.

 

—Puedo compartir con Zayn —le dijo Harry a la señora Curtis, porque sabía por una conversación anterior que Zayn tenía nueve años y, obviamente, que había espacio libre en su habitación. Niall compartía con Liam.

 

—No, vas a compartir con Louis. Ya está decidido —dijo la señora Curtis—. Louis, no estoy bromeando. Estás castigado durante una semana.

 

—¿Pero qué voy a hacer?

 

—Ver la televisión te aseguro que no. La tele está prohibida.

 

—¡Nunca dejas que me divierta!

 

—Estás fuera de control. No me extraña que te hayan movido de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida. Tienes que aprender disciplina.

 

—Mis otros padres de acogida... ¡todos me odiaban! —dijo Louis—. ¿Tú me odias?

 

—Por supuesto que no. Pero necesitas disciplina, y necesito que aprendas a sentir consideración por los demás, y por las buenas o por las malas te enseñaré las dos cosas.

 

Louis se dejó caer en una de las sillas, sentado en el extremo estrecho de la mesa, frente a donde la señora Curtis había estado sentada. Estaba al lado de Harry.

 

Harry miró a los otros chicos. Nadie comía. Todos miraban alternativamente a Louis y a la señora Curtis.

 

La señora Curtis llenó de pasta a la boloñesa el plato de Louis y mientras este fruncía el ceño mirando la comida, la señora Curtis se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

 

—Vamos, todos, comed.

 

Harry cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor otra vez y se dio cuenta de que los otros chicos también habían empezado a comer. Le envió una mirada tímida a Louis, que también estaba comiendo y que todavía llevaba puesta la gorra, así que Harry supuso que la señora Curtis no era tan estricta en el tema de llevar gorros cuando estás en la mesa como lo había sido su última familia de acogida.

 

 

Uno a uno, todos terminaron su comida. Todos miraron a Louis, que no había acabado, y que se dedicaba a empujar los alimentos por el plato.

 

—¿Puedo irme? —preguntó Louis.

 

—No, lo que puedes hacer es terminarte la comida que te he servido —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—No tengo hambre.

 

—Pues qué pena. Te lo vas a comer.

 

—Es que antes me he comido una bolsa de patatitas —explicó Louis.

 

—Esta es una comida buena y sana y te la vas a comer, jovencito.

 

La habitación se sumió en el silencio mientras todos esperaban que Louis terminara.

 

—Podéis levantaros —dijo Louis a los chicos en general.

 

—No, quedaros sentados, chicos. Tenemos que esperar a que todos hayamos terminado.

 

Louis miró su plato y se metió el resto de la comida en la boca, de una sola vez.

 

—He terminado —murmuró después de tragárselo.

 

Todo el mundo se levantó esta vez, llevando sus platos al fregadero.

 

Harry dejo a Monkey en su silla y siguió a Niall, copiando lo que este hacía, enjuagando el plato en el segundo fregadero y poniéndolo en el primero.

 

—Enseguida haremos la colada —dijo la señora Curtis—. Pero primero quiero enseñarle su habitación a Harry. No he tenido tiempo aún. Vamos, Harry, coge tu maleta.

 

Harry recogió su maleta del suelo y a Monkey y se fue con la señora Curtis hasta una nueva parte de la casa.

 

Había varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo.

 

—Ese es el baño —señaló la señora Curtis. Y le enseñó la habitación del fondo. Había otra habitación en el medio del mismo—. Esta es tu habitación. ¡Louis! ¡Ven a limpiar la cama libre! —gritó—. Voy a por unas sábanas.

 

Harry miró la habitación. Había dos camas, una hecha con esmero; la otra, solo con un colchón desnudo cubierto de libros escolares y un casco. Harry supuso que era el casco de skate de Louis.

 

Mientras la señora Curtis estaba fuera, Louis entró en la habitación, comenzó a quitar las cosas del colchón y a tirarlas al suelo alrededor de la segunda cama. Hizo una pausa para mirar a Harry, que seguía en la puerta con su maleta.

 

—No tengo nada en tu contra —le dijo Louis, dejando caer una pila de ropa al final de la cama—. Ni siquiera te conozco. Pero esta es mi habitación. Mis reglas.

 

—Vale —dijo Harry.

 

—Deja todas tus cosas en tu lado de la habitación. Y yo dejaré las mías en mi lado.

 

—¿Y esto? —Harry señaló un montón de ropa a los pies de la cama, frente al armario.

 

—Lo moveré. —Louis lo recogió y lo arrojó a su lado de la habitación—. Está sucia, de todas formas —dijo.

 

La señora Curtis volvió a entrar en la habitación con sábanas y mantas.

 

—La ropa sucia va en el cesto de la ropa sucia, ¿cuánta veces tengo que decírtelo, Louis? No, no la dejes ahí, llévala a la lavandería. Mañana pondré la lavadora. Harry, te he hecho hueco para ti en el armario. Deja ahí tu ropa.

 

Harry arrastró su maleta hacia el armario y abrió la puerta. El armario tenía varios huecos para que dejase su ropa, aunque en realidad él no tenía muchas posesiones.

 

Para cuando la señora Curtis había hecho la cama, él había terminado de deshacer la maleta.

 

—Bien. Ahora puedes dejar la maleta debajo de la cama.

 

Harry lo hizo. Miró hacia el lado de Louis, mientras estaba en cuclillas y se fijó en que Louis también tenía una maleta bajo su cama y que no era más grande que la suya.

 

—Harry, ¿por qué no te das una ducha para estar limpio? Coge tu pijama y te llevaré al baño, te enseñaré cómo funciona la ducha.

 

La ducha tenía una alcachofa que se podía colgar de dos lugares diferentes en la pared de azulejos. La señora Curtis la puso en el más alto.

 

—Puedes bajarlo si quieres —dijo ella—. Pero creo que eres demasiado pequeño para alcanzarlo.

 

—Está bien —dijo Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las duchas fijas.

 

—Si necesitas algo, ven a buscarme. Sino, puedes irte directamente a la cama. Estoy segura de que has tenido un día agotador, ¿no es así?

 

La señora Curtis se marchó del baño después de abrir el agua por él, y Harry se desnudó. No había váter en la habitación y necesitaba usar el lavabo. Se conformó con usar el desagüe de la ducha, ya que era demasiado urgente como para esperar.

 

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se secó con una de las toallas que le había dado la señora Curtis, que estaba en un toallero con otras dos, y se puso el pijama. Y por último, cogió el reloj de pulsera de la repisa donde había dejado su ropa.

 

Ya eran casi las ocho en punto y estaba cansado. Allí, en esa casa desconocida, con esos chicos desconocidos, lo mejor era irse directamente a la cama.

 

La luz estaba encendida cuando entró en el dormitorio, pero Louis no estaba a la vista. A Harry no le molestó, de hecho, lo prefería. Louis era mayor, y no sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba cerca. Siempre había tenido un poco de miedo a los niños mayores.

 

Harry apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con Monkey. Se acostó, escuchando los ruidos de la casa y oyó a Niall y a Liam por el pasillo, refunfuñando por tener que lavar los platos. Estos entraron en la habitación de en frente. Zayn debía de tener la habitación que estaba más al fondo del pasillo.

 

Podía oír la televisión con algún programa de debates, que sonaba como alguno que le hubiera gustado a su anterior madre de acogida.

 

Harry pensó en los acontecimientos de la tarde. Louis era, obviamente, un niño travieso. Sin embargo, la señora Curtis no le había pegado de la forma en la que su antigua familia de acogida le había pegado a él si hacía algo mal. A veces, ni siquiera tenía que hacer algo mal. Ellos simplemente le pegaban. Pero la señora Curtis debía de ser muy diferente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry. Se sentía menos aprensivo, pero todavía no podía relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido.

 

El cuarto de baño del pasillo estaba lleno, con los otros chicos dándose sus duchas. Oyó la voz de la señora Curtis varias veces, organizando a los demás.

 

De repente, la luz de la habitación se encendió. Era Louis, que gritó por la puerta:

 

—¡Niall, avísame cuando termines de ducharte!

 

Después, entró en la habitación. No miró a Harry, y este, lo observó mirando por encima de las sábanas.

 

Louis se acercó a una mochila al lado de su cama, y cogió algunas cosas para ponerlas sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

 

—Odio la literatura —murmuró, sentándose en la silla.

 

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido del bolígrafo de Louis sobre el papel.

 

Harry se movió, y Louis lo miró.

 

—Lo siento, pequeñín, pero tengo deberes —dijo Louis.

 

—Vale, no pasa nada.

 

—Duérmete.

 

—Eso intento.

 

—No. No si me estás mirando. Gírate hacia la pared y duérmete —le dijo Louis.

 

Harry, agarrando a Monkey, obedeció y se dio la vuelta hacia la pared.

 

Fue vagamente consciente de cuando Niall entró en la habitación para decirle a Louis que la ducha estaba libre. Louis no apagó la luz cuando se fue, pero Harry se quedó dormido de todas formas.

 

***

 

Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. A su padre adoptivo le gustaba entrar en su habitación por la noche, borracho, y arrastrarlo fuera de la cama para pegarle.

 

Harry escuchó con atención, ¡había alguien en el dormitorio! Podía oír su respiración.

 

Entonces, recordó. Ya no estaba en su anterior hogar de acogida. Miró de un lado a otro la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, porque las cortinas estaban abiertas, podía ver a Louis durmiendo en la cama de al lado, respirando rítmicamente. Dirigió su atención más allá del dormitorio, intentando oír algún ruido. Todo parecía tranquilo, ¿pero y si alguien se había colado en la casa?

 

Tenía miedo de los intrusos.

 

Le pareció oír un ruido de pasos en el pasillo y se metió la oreja de Monkey en la boca.

 

Las mariposas estallaron en su estómago mientras escuchaba tan atentamente como podía. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable en la cama.

 

¿Cuál sería el lugar más seguro de la habitación?

 

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo. La respuesta era obvia: bajo la cama de Louis.

 

Louis era un chico duro. Cualquiera que quisiera llegar hasta Harry, tendría que pasar por Louis antes.

 

Cogió su almohada, a Monkey, y una manta y fue hasta la cama de Louis lo más rápido que pudo. Lo empujó todo bajo el edredón que colgaba del somier de Louis para luego meterse él mismo.

 

Su cuerpo golpeó algo. La maleta. La empujó hacia el cabecero de la cama y se hizo sitio lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando por fin encontró postura, estaba acostado de forma opuesta a Louis, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama. Era la mejor posición para asomarse y ver si venía alguien.

 

Se quedó allí un montón de tiempo.

 

Finalmente, reconfortado por el sonido de la respiración de Louis, se durmió.

 

***

 

Era por la mañana temprano cuando se despertó de nuevo, el sol estaba comenzando a iluminar la habitación.

 

Ahora ya estaba a salvo. Podía volver a su cama.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Harry, hora de levantarse! —le dijo la señora Curtis, que estaba junto a su cama, tocándole suavemente el hombro—. ¿Has dormido bien?

 

Harry bostezó y asintió con la cabeza, aunque fuese mentira.

 

—Bien, eres el último en despertarte. Date prisa, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de colegio. ¿Tienes uniforme? —preguntó—. Necesitas unos pantalones grises y un jersey rojo.

 

—Tengo los pantalones —dijo Harry—, pero no el jersey.

 

—No importa. Lleva algo limpio. Tengo un vale para comprar ropa, iré hoy a gastarlo. ¿Qué talla usas?

 

Harry le contestó, y justo en ese momento se empezaron a oír gritos provenientes del cuarto de baño. La señora Curtis suspiró y se volvió para marcharse.

 

—Mejor me voy a ver qué pasa —dijo, dejando la habitación.

 

Acto seguido, Harry se vistió con unos pantalones grises y un jersey azul marino. Salió de la habitación, en busca del lavabo y lo encontró al lado del cuarto de baño, donde la señora Curtis estaba mediando una discusión entre Zayn y Liam.

 

Cuando fue a lavarse las manos, Zayn y Liam ya lo habían aclarado todo y la señora Curtis estaba ordenando las toallas.

 

—Ve a la cocina —le dijo ella, cuando terminó en el lavabo—. Los cereales para el desayuno están sobre la mesa.

 

Había tres tipos de cereales diferentes sobre la mesa. Harry escogió los CornFlakes y el último tazón que quedaba, y se sentó en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior. Niall y Louis estaban sentados a la mesa.

 

Niall lo saludó con entusiasmo. Louis, todavía en pijama, lo miró con reprobación.

 

—¿Llevas esa cosa a todas partes? —preguntó, señalando a Monkey.

 

—Será mejor que no lo lleves al colegio —se apresuró a decir Niall—. Se van a reír de ti.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. No iba a llevarlo.

 

—Esa oreja está rara —comentó Louis.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Que parece que la has mordido.

 

—Louis se muerde las uñas —le informó Niall.

 

—Cállate, Niall.

 

—Es cierto.

 

Harry miró las uñas de Louis, que estaban mordidas casi hasta el final.

 

—Yo a veces también me muerdo las uñas —le dijo Harry a Louis.

 

—Niño loco. —Louis se levantó de la silla, dejando su tazón aún medio lleno sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la cocina.

 

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No se puede quedar quieto. La señora Curtis dice que tiene el baile de San Vito. —Niall se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca.

 

—¿Cómo es el colegio?

 

—Está bien. A veces, los niños más crueles se meten con nosotros por no tener unos padres de verdad. Pero tú puedes venirte con nosotros si quieres. Liam, Zayn y yo estamos siempre juntos.

 

—¿Y qué pasa con Louis?

 

—Tiene sus propios amigos. Se junta con los alborotadores. Siempre se está metiendo en problemas.

 

—Espero no meterme en problemas.

 

—Lo harás, por llevar ese jersey.

 

—No tengo ninguno que valga. La señora Curtis va a ir a comprarme uno hoy.

 

—Yo tampoco tenía el uniforme el primer día —le contó Niall—. Ni siquiera tenía unos pantalones gris. Se metieron conmigo. Hay un chico con el que tienes que tener cuidado, se llama Nat. Se mete con todos nosotros por no tener familia, pero le tiene miedo a Louis. Una vez, le dio una paliza con su monopatín, así que siempre deja a Louis tranquilo.

 

—¿Y castigaron a Louis? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Sí, lo expulsaron. Bueno, tengo que ir a terminar unas cosas de clase antes de prepararme para el colegio. Deja el tazón en el fregadero con los demás cuando acabes.

 

Zayn llegó al salón y lo pudo ver gracias a que la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar eran de concepto abierto. El chico arrojó la mochila al lado del sofá y encendió la televisión.

 

—Hola, Harry.

 

—Hola. —Harry fue hasta el fregadero para dejar el tazón. Luego volvió para mirar las cajas de cereales y los cartones de leche vacíos.

 

Debería de recogerlo. En su anterior casa de acogida, se hubiera metido en problemas si no lo hubiera hecho. Metió la leche en la nevera, donde había sitio en la puerta, y tiró el brik vacío a la basura. Pero no sabía dónde iban los cerales. Cogió una caja y vaciló.

 

La señora Curtis regresó.

 

—¿Dónde van los cereales? —le preguntó Harry.

 

—Oh, ¿estás recogiendo? Eres un buen chico, Harry. Ven, te lo enseñaré. —Echó un vistazo a la mesa, al tazón medio vacío que quedaba—. ¿De quién son esos cereales?

 

—De Louis.

 

—¡Louis! ¡Ven a terminarte el desayuno! —dijo levantando la voz—. Aquí, Harry. Esta es la despensa. Las cajas de los cereales van en el estante de abajo, donde haya sitio.

 

Harry recogió dos de las cajas, y volvió a por la tercera. Mientras tanto, Louis, vestido ya con el uniforme escolar, volvió a la concina.

 

—Pero ahora ya están todos blandos —se quejó, metiendo la cuchara en el contenido.

 

—Siempre dices lo mismo. No sé por qué nunca te terminas el desayuno a la primera. Date prisa, venga. Hoy os voy a llevar en coche, porque tengo que acompañar a Harry a la oficina del director. Teneís un poco de tiempo extra, pero no lo pierdas en tonterías.

 

Louis se sentó, y, poniendo muecas, empezó a comer el resto de los cereales.

 

—¿Tienes mochila, Harry? —le preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—No, me la dejé en la otra casa.

 

—Tengo una que puedes usar. Era de otro chico que se la dejó aquí.

 

—¿Solo cuida a niños?

 

—Sí, no quiero tener problemas entre chicos y chicas —le contestó ella—. Venga, vamos a buscarte esa mochila.

 

Era una mochila roja y parecía bastante nueva, así que Harry estaba contento. Tenía un estuche dentro. Eso era bueno, porque Harry tampoco tenía bolígrafos. Miró el contenido del estuche, todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí dentro.

 

Pero también iba a necesitar una libreta, por lo que fue a buscar a la señora Curtis.

 

—Señora Curtis, necesito una libreta para escribir.

 

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirles a los demás que te dejen hojas de las suyas y te compraré una hoy? Tengo que acordarme de pedir la lista de los libros de tu curso cuando estemos en la oficina del director. Con suerte, podrás utilizar los de Liam del año pasado. Lo organizaré todo para ti. Pero tendrás que compartir con uno de tus compañeros hoy en clase.

 

—Vale —dijo Harry y volvió al salón, donde Zayn y Liam estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión—. Hola, Liam —dijo.

 

—Oh, hola, Harry.

 

—La señora Curtis me ha dicho que os pida si podéis dejarme unas hojas en las que escribir.

 

—Toma de las mías —dijo Liam, abriendo la mochila que estaba a sus pies y, seguido, una carpeta que estaba dentro para coger unas hojas—. Toma.

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Te gustan los dibujos?

 

—No me dejaban ver la tele en mi casa anterior —admitió Harry.

 

—Bueno, pues siéntate. Aquí si que puedes ver la tele. Siempre la vemos por las mañanas.

 

Harry se sentó en el segundo sofá. Justo en ese momento, Louis entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Harry.

 

—Hola, pequeñín.

 

—No soy pequeñín.

 

—No, eres un Viejo Pastor Inglés —se rió Louis, poniéndo la mano en el pelo de Harry—. ¡Mira todo este pelo!

 

Harry intentó deshacerse de su mano, pero Louis continuó.

 

—No te burlés de mí.

 

—No, tranquilo. Está bien. Me gusta tu pelo. ¡Oh, es tan suave! —Louis arrastró la mano por el pelo de Harry—. Pero apuesto a que en el colegio van a hacer que te lo cortes. No les gustan los chicos con el pelo largo.

 

—Me gusta tú pelo —ofreció Harry. El fequillo de Louis estaba de punta esa mañana, no aplastado por la gorra.

 

—Mi pelo es un grano en el culo. ¡Aburridameeente liso! Tengo que ponerle gel para que se quede así. —Louis alargó la otra mano, y la empujó por el pelo de Harry con el vigor suficiente como para hacer que Harry se cayera de espaldas en el sofá—. ¡Rizoso! ¡Rizoso! ¡Rizoso! —gritó, alborotándole el pelo.

 

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —Harry intentó empujarle para quitárselo de encima.

 

Lucharon entre los cojines del sofá, ambos riéndose. Louis bajó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Harry para hacerle cosquillas allí.

 

La señora Curtis entró en la habitación.

 

—Louis, deja en paz a Harry. ¿Dónde está Niall? Louis, ¿tienes la mochila lista?

 

—Voy a buscarla. —Louis se levantó de un salto y desapareció.

 

—Niall está terminando los deberes —dijo Liam.

 

—Niño travieso. Debería de haberlos hecho ayer. —La señora Curtis volvió a salir de la habitación—. ¡Niall!

 

Harry se frotó el pelo para intentar peinarselo un poco. No tenía ningún cepillo; había perdido el suyo y tampoco es que lo usase mucho, así que no se había molestado en conseguir otro. Su pelo hacía lo que quería le hiciera lo que le hiciera, como si tuviera vida propia.

 

Finalmente, Louis volvió, así como la señora Curtis, que traía a Niall agarrado por el codo.

 

—Todo el mundo a la furgoneta. Vamos a llegar tarde.

 

La señora Curtis se subió en el asiento de conductor, mientras los demás se peleaban por ir en el asiento del copiloto. Liam llegó primero y el resto, refunfuñando porque Liam siempre conseguía ir en el asiento delantero, subió a la parte trasera. Harry fue el último en subir porque no quería ocupar el sitio de nadie. Y se sentó otra vez al lado de Niall, con Louis y Zayn detrás.

 

Louis y Zayn empezaron a luchar antes incluso de que la furgoneta saliese a la carretera.

 

—¡Chicos! ¡Los cinturones! Louis, ¿te has tomado la medicación?

 

—Sí.

 

—Pues no pareces muy centrado.

 

—Eso es porque no tengo Déficit de Atención. Así que, obviamente, no va a funcionar.

 

Louis y la señora Curtis discutieron durante unos minutos.

 

—Louis cree que no tiene TDAH —le susurró Niall a Harry—. No le gusta tener que medicarse.

 

A Harry tampoco le gustaban los medicamentos, así que podía entender la objeción de Louis.

 

***

 

Se detuvieron en un aparcamiento entre dos coches a uno de los lados de la carretera, justo enfrente del colegio. Lo primero en lo que se fijó Harry fue en la gran valla que cercaba todo el recinto escolar. Había niños entrando por las puertas, que se habían bajado de un autobús. Y había coches por todas partes.

 

Ellos se bajaron de la furgoneta y la señora Curtis dijo:

 

—Recuerda, Louis, directo a casa después del cole. Estás castigado.

 

—Pero tengo entrenamiento de fútbol.

 

—Pues entonces, inmediatamente después del entrenamiento. Sé a que hora terminas, jovencito. Voy a estar controlando el reloj. Ahora, todos a clase. Tú no, Harry. Tú te vienes conmigo.

 

Harry siguió a la señora Curtis por el colegio, a través de una multitud de estudiantes de todos los cursos, hasta el despacho del director. La secretaria saludó a la señora Curtis por su nombre; obviamente, debía de ir mucho por allí y le entregó el horario de clase de Harry.

 

—Le voy a ir a comprar el uniforme hoy —dijo la señora Curtis—. ¿No hay ningún problema, verdad?

 

—Por supuesto que no. Lo entendemos. Voy a decirle al señor Hooper que estaís aquí.

 

De repente, sonó la sirena del colegio y, poco después, los condujeron al despacho del director, donde el señor Hooper revisó el expediente de Harry.

 

—Eras un buen estudiante hasta hace poco —observó—. ¿Qué pasó?

 

—No lo sé —contesto Harry aunque sí lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de contárselo a ese hombre.

 

—Bueno, esperó ver una mejora en estas notas. Porque obviamente, eres inteligente. Tienes que centrarte, escuchar a los profesores y hacer los deberes.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Y en cuanto a tu pelo, está muy largo. ¿Podría llevarle a cortárselo? —le dijo el señor Hooper a la señora Curtis.

 

—Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

Los dos hablaron un poco más antes de que la señora Curtis se levatara para marcharse.

 

—Nos vemos después de la escuela —le dijo a Harry, y este asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

 

Miró el mapa del colegio que le habían entregado mientras el señor Hooper hablaba con una de las empleadas de la administración en el pasillo que estaba prácticamente en silencio. Primero, la mujer le mostró su taquilla, donde podía dejar su mochila. Harry cogió sus hojas y el estuche y se fueron a su clase.

 

Harry miró nervioso las filas de estudiantes al entrar en la clase. Todos le observaban, sorprendidos porque la puerta del aula se había abierto. La administradora habló con el profesor, y luego se marchó.

 

—Así que, Harry —dijo el profesor—. Soy el señor Foster. Puedes sentarte en la primera fila, en el pupitre libre.

 

—No tengo libros. Pero me los van a comprar.

 

—Está bien. Puedes compartir con uno de tus compañeros hoy. Chicos, este es Harry. Decidle hola.

 

—Hola, Harry —dijeron todos a la vez.

 

—Siéntate, Harry.

 

Harry se sentó. Y alguien soltó una risita detrás de él, así que se dio la vuelta. Era una niña, que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y luego volvió a centrar su atención en él. Harry le sonrió, esperando que la niña fuera agradable y no se estuviera riendo de él.

 

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

—Harry necesita alguien que comparta un libro con él.

 

—Puede ponerse conmigo —dijo la niña.

 

—Gracias, Melody. Juntad vuestras mesas.

 

Harry hizo lo que el profesor le dijo y Melody le sonrió de nuevo.

 

—Me gusta tu pelo —dijo ella.

 

—Van a hacer que me lo corte.

 

—No importa, me gusta de todas formas.

 

Los nervios de Harry se calmaron un poco. Había sido un placer conocer a alguien amable de inmediato. A Harry no le importaba que fuera una niña, por alguna razón, siempre le había gustado tener amigas. Se llevaba bien con los niños y con las niñas.

 

Tal vez, después de todo, el colegio no fuera un lugar tan horrible.

 

***

 

La escuela fue bien, aunque como esperaba, había que trabajar duro.

 

Encontró a los chicos en el recreo y se sintió feliz de tener a alguien con el que pasar el rato. Zayn y Liam aceptaron que se quedara con ellos sin siquiera pensárselo unos segundos.

 

Lo único malo del día, ocurrió cuando iba a quedar con ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Un niño mayor con un corte de pelo militar, se plantó frente a él.

 

—Eres nuevo —dijo.

 

Harry no contestó, pero miró al chico.

 

—Todos los nuevos tienen que pagarme diez libras, o sino te pegaré.

 

—No quiero pagarte.

 

—Créeme. Voy a pegarte. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Me llamo Nat Pringle. Pregunta y traéme diez libras para mañana, pelo de niña.

 

Empujó a Harry hacia un lado y se alejó.

 

Harry no tenía diez libras. De hecho, no tenía nada de dinero.

 

Encontró a Niall y a los demás y les contó lo que había sucedido.

 

—Es un abusón —dijo Niall—. Nos lo ha hecho a todos.

 

—¿Qué hicisteis?

 

—Todos le pagamos —dijo Liam.

 

—No tengo diez libras. ¿De verdad me va a pegar?

 

—A lo mejor —dijo Niall—. Aunque creo que está en su última oportunidad para que no le expulsen, así que tendrá que tener cuidado cuando te pegue. En la escuela estarás seguro.

 

—Quizás vaya a por ti cuando estés de camino a casa —dijo Zayn.

 

—Puedo dejarte dinero... no, espera —dijo Niall—. Ya me he gastado la paga de esta semana.

 

—Yo tengo diez libras que te puedo prestar —dijo Liam—. Pero tendrás que devolvérmelas.

 

—No quiero pagarle —dijo Harry.

 

—Harry, tienes que hacerlo.

 

Pero Harry negó tercamente con la cabeza.

 

—No voy a hacerlo.

 

Liam parecía preocupado.

 

—Tenemos que decírselo a Louis.

 

Louis iba a sexto, el último curso del colegio. Liam le explicó que solía estar con los chicos mayores en el césped más alejado del edificio de la escuela. Fueron hasta allí, pero no lo vieron. Liam le preguntó a un chico dónde estaba y él le señaló hacia unos arbustos.

 

—¿Qué hace en los arbustos? —preguntó Niall.

 

Se acercaron hasta allí. Efectivamente, encontraron a Louis, tumbado boca abajo entre los arbustos y Zayn le dio una patada en un pie para que les hiciera caso.

 

—Pírate —se oyó decir a la voz de Louis, proveniente de debajo el arbusto.

 

—Nat ha ido a por Harry —dijo Zayn.

 

Louis salió a gatas de debajo del arbusto y pudieron ver que tenía unos prismático colgados del cuello.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Liam.

 

—¿Qué te parece que hago?

 

—Parece que estás espiando a la gente.

 

—Soy un agente secreto —le dijo Louis—. Hay un espía en la zona y tengo que seguirle la pista.

 

—¿De dónde has sacado los prismáticos?

 

—Son de Adam.

 

—Bueno, da igual —dijo Zayn, cortándoles—. Nat ha ido a por Harry. Quiere que le dé diez libras mañana.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza en direccióna a Harry.

 

—Sabía que ibas a meterte en problemas.

 

—¡No es culpa mía!

 

—Claro que no lo es. Nat es un abusón. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. No volverá a acosarte.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Me tiene miedo —dijo Louis—. Le rompí la cara con mi skate.

 

—No te metas en una pelea —le advirtió Liam a Louis—. Estás en tu última oportunidad, igual que Nat.

 

—No voy a meterme en ninguna pelea. Solo voy a decirle que deje a Harry en paz. Ahora, iros. Estoy ocupado. —Volvió a meterse debajo del arbusto.

 

—¿Puedo mirar por los prismáticos? —preguntó Niall.

 

—Si lo haces rápido.

 

Niall se dejó caer y se metió bajo el arbusto. Ahora había dos pares de piernas que sobresalían por debajo.

 

—Estos prismáticos son impresionantes —dijo Niall—. Harry, ven. Echa un vistazo.

 

Niall se había arrastrado hasta quedar justo al lado de las raíces del arbusto, así que Harry se arrastró hasta quedar al otro lado de Louis. Entonces fue cuando Niall le pasó los prismáticos.

 

—Hay unas chicas haciendo el pino al otro lado del césped. Creen que no hay nadie cerca que las vea. Echa un vistazo.

 

Harry se colocó los prismáticos delante de los ojos y apuntó a la dirección que Niall le había señalado. Las estudiantes entraron en su campo de visión, lo suficientemente cerca como si pudiera llegar a tocarlas. Encontró a las chicas, que tenían las faldas dadas la vuelta y se les veía la ropa interior por estar haciendo el pino. Harry vio la ropa interior de una de las niñas.

 

—Vamos, devuélvemelos —dijo Louis—. Niall, no te los he dejado para que perviertas al pequeñín. Son para cosas serias.

 

Harry se giró y encontró a Louis mirándole, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

 

—Pero les puedes ver las braguitas —dijo Niall con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

—Niall, ¿eres un pervertido?

 

—Sí.

 

—Críos —murmuró Louis, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

 

—Lo que digo es, que si tuviera unos prismáticos, los usaría para mirar a las chicas —dijo Niall, retorciéndose para salir fuera.

 

—¿Y tú que, rizitos? ¿Te gustan las chicas? —Louis centró toda su atención en Harry. Estaban muy cerca, sus piernas tocándose.

 

—He tenido un montón de novias —dijo Harry.

 

—¿En serio? —Louis parecía interesado—. ¿Cómo de lejos has llegado?

 

—Solo besos. Había una niña en mi último cole, estaba en sexto, me dejó tocarle el pecho. Por encima de la camiseta.

 

Louis le sonrió.

 

—Ya me parecía a mí que eras un rompecorazones.

 

—Hay una niña en mi clase. Se llama Melody. Creo que le gusto.

 

—¿Melody James? Es muy popular.

 

Alguien le dio una patada a Harry en el pie.

 

—Harry, ¿vienes? —preguntó Zayn—. Nos vamos ya.

 

Louis le guiñó un ojo y Harry le sonrió y se removió para salir de debajo del arbusto.

 

—Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que el profesor de guardia nos vea —dijo Liam—. Este sitio está fuera del area permitida.

 

—Hablaré con Nat —dijo Louis desde el arbusto.

 

—Gracias, Louis —dijo Harry.

 

—No le tendrás que pagar nada. Te lo garantizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis debía de haber olvidado hablar con Nat, porque al día siguiente en la escuela, el matón se acercó a Harry en el primer recreo.

 

—¿Traes mis diez libras? —le preguntó a Harry.

 

Nat era el chico más alto del colegio.

 

—No —dijo Harry, confundido. Louis debía de haberse olvidado por completo.

 

A excepción de que, obviamente, no lo hubiera hecho.

 

—Eres de la casa de los perdedores —dijo Nat—. Louis habló conmigo ayer. No le tengo miedo, puedes decírselo. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

 

—No lo tengo.

 

—Pues prepárate para que te pegue.

 

Harry se estremció, pero Nat se rió.

 

—Ahora no. Cuando menos te lo esperes. O puedes conseguirme el dinero para el final del día. Pídeselo prestado a uno de tus hermanos perdedores. Mejor aún, pídeselo a Louis. A ver qué pasa.

 

Así que Nat no le tenía miedo a Louis como le habían dicho los demás. Harry se marchó hacia donde los otros chicos pasaban los recreos para contarles su último encontronazo con el abusón.

 

—Estás de broma —dijo Zayn—. ¿Louis habló con él y aún te pide dinero?

 

—Dice que no le tiene miedo.

 

—¿Ha venido Louis hoy en skate a la escuela? —le preguntó Zayn a los otros.

 

—A mí se me estaba haciendo tarde, y él se marchó después que yo, así que no lo sé —dijo Liam—. Aunque podría ganar a Nat con sus propias manos. —Aunque no parecía muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

 

Louis era bajito para ir a sexto. Incluso Liam era más alto que él, e iba a un curso menos.

 

—No mientras Nat tenga a su pandilla con él todo el tiempo —dijo Niall.

 

—Dijo que iría a por mí cuando menos me lo esperase —añadió Harry.

 

—De camino a casa. Siempre es de camino a casa.

 

—Pues entonces, iremos a casa juntos —decidió Liam.

 

Niall había acompañado a Harry al colegio por la mañana para enseñarle el camino y Harry estaría tremendamente agradecido si los demás fuesen de vuelta a casa con él. No quería que le pegasen. Nunca le había pasado, pero había visto como se lo hacían a otros chicos. Y no le gustaba la idea.

 

—Cuantos más seamos, más seguros estaremos —reconoció Zayn—. Si somos cuatro, será menos probable que venga a por nosotros.

 

—No podemos volver siempre con Harry, tenemos actividades extraescolares después del cole. No nos marchamos siempre a la misma hora.

 

—Voy a decirle a Louis que vuelva a hablar con él —dijo Zayn.

 

—Creo que no deberíamos meter a Louis en esto —volvió a decir Liam—. Si no ha servido antes, Nat no lo va a escuchar otra vez, y solo va a servir para meter a Louis en problemas, porque va a pegar a Nat o algo así. No, voto por que nos mantengamos juntos. Estaremos bien.

 

***

 

Así que, después del colegio, Harry fue hasta las taquillas de los de quinto curso y esperó a que los demás chicos fuesen a por sus mochilas. Pronto, ya estaban de camino a casa.

 

—Hemos salido rápido —dijo Zayn—. Esperemos que Nat no nos siga. A lo mejor lo han castigado o algo por el estilo.

 

Pero resultó no ser el caso. Cuando bajaban la calle, Nat salto de un callejón y arrastró a Harry con él.

 

—¡Déjalo en paz! —gritaron los chicos.

 

Nat estaba acompañado por tres amigos.

 

—Ocuparos de ellos —le ordenó a sus amigos, y cada uno de los chicos acabó sujetado por uno de los amigos de Nat.

 

—Harry, parece que no has aprendido la lección. Aún quiero mis diez libras y me las vas a dar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, vas a darme diez libras una vez a la semana durante un mes por haberme desobedecido.

 

—¡Pero eso es toda su paga! —se quejó Niall.

 

—Me da igual. Tienes que pagarme, Harry. O si no, no solo voy a pegarte a ti, voy a pegar a cada uno de los perdedores de tus amigos. ¿Entiendes lo enserio que voy?

 

—Sí —contestó Harry, pensando que era mejor hacer lo que Nat decía, por ahora.

 

—Bueno. El primer pago será mañana. Después de eso, lo harás una vez a la semana durante el próximo mes. No querrás que pegue a tus amigos, ¿no? —Nat lo empujó contra la pared y le hizo señas a sus amigos para que soltaran a los chicos.

 

Después de eso, desaparecieron por el callejón con Nat.

 

Todos los chicos se reunieron al rededor de Harry, frotándose los cuellos por donde los habían estado agarrando.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron a Harry.

 

—Sí. Pero no sé lo que voy a hacer.

 

—Cuatro semanas de pagos —dijo Niall—. Es duro.

 

—Va a tener que hacerlo —dijo Liam—. A lo mejor podríamos darle a Harry una parte de nuestra paga. Después de todo, nos ha amenazado a todos.

 

—No le tengo miedo —dijo Zayn desafiante.

 

—Zayn, ¿estás loco? A ese chico le da igual todo. Si lo expulsan del colegio, seguro que se alegra porque odia ir a clase. No podemos esperar que nos deje en paz.

 

—Deberíamos hablar con Louis otra vez —dijo Niall—. Sabrá lo que hacer.

 

—No me gusta dejarlo todo en manos de Louis. No es justo. ¿Es mejor que le peguen a él que a nosotros?

 

—Por supuesto que no. Pero Louis es listo, sabrá lo que hacer.

 

 

Así que cuando llegaron a casa, se quitaron las mochilas y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada para esperar por Louis. Al poco tiempo, la señora Curtis salió para ver qué hacían allí.

 

—¿No queréis merendar? Niall, tú siempre tienes hambre después del cole.

 

—Tenemos que esperar a Louis —dijo Niall.

 

—Será mejor que llegue a casa en los próximos cinco minutos, de lo contrario lo voy a castigar más tiempo.

 

A los cinco minutos, Louis apareció por la calle, sobre su skate. Les miró a todos ellos, extrañado porque estuvieran fuera esperando por él.

 

—¿Qué haceis, tíos? —preguntó, dándole un pisotón al skate por un extremo para levantarlo en el aire y cogerlo con la mano.

 

—Tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo Liam.

 

—¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

 

—Nada. Es por Harry. Y Nat. ¿Creíamos que habías hablado con él?

 

—¿Nat? —Louis fue hasta ellos, quedándose en el primer escalón, mirando hacia arriba—. Hablé con él. Le dije que se mantuviese alejado de Harry.

 

—Bueno, nos alcanzó a todos en el callejón de la calle Sutherland esta tarde.

 

—No está de broma —dijo Zayn—. ¡Nos agarraron por el cuello!

 

—Dice que ahora le tengo que dar dineron durante todo el mes —dijo Harry.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—Hablé con él. No debería de ir a por ti.

 

—Pues obviamente, sí que lo está haciendo —dijo Liam.

 

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué le pegue?

 

—No, sé que eso te metería en problemas. Pero necesitas hablar con él otra vez. Iba en serio esta tarde. Nos amenazó a todos.

 

—Le odio —dijo Louis—. ¿Por qué tiene que meterse así con la gente?

 

—Es por nosotros —dijo Niall—. Es porque vivimos en una casa de acogida. Te habría hecho caso si fuera de otra forma, pero nos odia. No sé por qué.

 

—Es un idiota —dijo Louis. Se pasó una mano por su flequillo de punta, con la otra aún agarrando el skate—. Aunque seguirá sin hacer nada en el colegio. No es tan estúpido.

 

—Pero puede ir a por nosotros después de clase —dijo Liam—. Tiene tres amigos que le protegen.

 

—Hablaré otra vez con él mañana. No sé qué más puedo hacer además de amenazarlo y esperar que me haga caso.

 

La señora Curtis salió fuera de nuevo.

 

—¿De qué hablais tan serios? Oh, Louis, ya has llegado. Bien. Todos dentro, he hecho galletas de avena.

 

—¡Ñam! —dijo Niall.

 

Y todos se levantaron de un salto y siguieron a la señora Curtis dentro.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Como de costumbre, Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche, con el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aunque esta vez, no tardó ni un segundo; simplemente recogió sus mantas y se metió en silencio bajo la cama de Louis, donde se sentía mucho más seguro.

 

Esperaba que Louis nunca se enterara, porque sería difícil explicar el motivo de su miedo.

 

De nuevo, cuando la luz de la mañana inundó la habitación, regresó a su propia cama, pudiendo dormir bien.

 

Por la mañana, la señora Curtis se vio otra vez obligada a despertarlo. Harry se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama después de que ella se marchara, y miró a su alrededor, adormilado. Louis estaba haciendo su cama. Y ya estaba vestido.

 

Se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba.

 

—Eres un dormilón, ¿eh?

 

Harry se destapó, no le apetecía hablar sobre eso.

 

—¿No hablas mucho por las mañanas?

 

—Estoy cansado —contestó Harry.

 

—Has dormido once horas. ¿Cómo puedes estar cansado?

 

—No duermo muy bien.

 

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Louis.

 

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Harry no se molestó en vestirse, se fue a desayunar en pijama.

 

Niall ya estaba terminando.

 

—Date prisa —le instó a Harry—. Quiero llegar al colegio antes de que toque la sirena.

 

—Ya me sé el camino —dijo Harry—. No tienes que esperarme.

 

—Pero no me gusta ir solo al colegio. Liam y Zayn siempre se marchan en el último minuto porque se quedan viendo los dibujos. A mí me gusta llegar un poco antes.

 

—Eso es porque no quieres que la señora Curtis se entere de que no ha hecho los deberes, otra vez —dijo Zayn desde el sofá.

 

—¡Cállate, Zayn!

 

—Comeré rápido —le dijo Harry. Niall siempre había sido agradable con él, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

 

La señora Curtis entró en la habitación.

 

—Aquí tienes tu jersey, Liam. Ya le he cosido el agujero —dijo ella y, acto seguido, miró hacia la mesa del comedor—. ¿Por qué hay un cuenco vacío en la mesa? ¿Quién no ha limpiado?

 

—¡Louis! —corearon Zayn y Liam a la vez.

 

—¡Louis, ven aquí!

 

Louis apareció en la entrada, con su mochila y su skate en la mano.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó con total tranquilidad.

 

—Pon el cuenco del desayuno en el fregadero.

 

—Pero si no lo he usado.

 

—Pues entonces ven y desayuna. No te llevaré al colegio.

 

—No tengo hambre —dijo Louis.

 

—Me da igual. No vas a ir a clase sin haber comido nada.

 

—¡Pero quiero ir al colegio ahora! —se quejó Louis.

 

—Tienes tiempo para desayunar, jovencito, y vas a desayunar. Siéntate. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

 

Louis dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y fue hasta la mesa a regañadientes.

 

—No tengo hambre —repitió.

 

—Muesli —decidió la señora Curtis—. Esa es la opción más sana. Un montón de avena y frutas saludables. —Echó el muesli en el tazón y lo rellenó con leche.

 

—Es mucho.

 

—Siéntate y cómetelo —le ordenó la señora Curtis, tendiéndole el bol.

 

—Creí que estarías contenta porque quería ir a clase temprano —murmuró Louis, sentado a la mesa mientras aplastaba el muesli con la cuchara.

 

—Estoy más contenta cuando estás en forma y saludable —dijo la señora Curtis—. Zayn, ayúdame con tu cama. Ya toca cambiar las sábanas. —Se marchó de la habitación, con Zayn siguiéndola de cerca.

 

Niall se inclinó por delante de Harry, para acercarse a Louis.

 

—¿Tienes miedo de Nat? ¿Por eso no tienes hambre?

 

—No le tengo miedo a nadie —le contestó Louis.

 

—Yo le tengo miedo —dijo Niall.

 

—Tú eres más pequeño. Se te permite tener miedo.

 

La forma en la que había contestado Louis, hizo pensar a Harry que sí que tenia miedo, que solo estaba escondiendo sus emociones. Y deseó no estar causándole tantos problemas a todo el mundo.

 

—No quiero que tengas que enfrentarte a él —le dijo Harry a Louis.

 

—Yo tampoco, Ricitos. Será mejor que me escuche esta vez.

 

—Como te pillen peleándote otra vez, te van a expulsar —dijo Niall.

 

—Ya lo sé, Niall. Cállate. —Louis empujó su silla—. Ya he tenido suficiente. No tengo hambre. —Cogió su cuenco y lo llevó a la cocina.

 

Harry lo siguió con su tazón vacío. Y llegó hasta él cuando Louis estaba tirando lo que le habia sobrado a la basura.

 

—Lo siento —le dijo Harry.

 

—No es tu culpa. Solo... mantente lejos de él, ¿vale?

 

***

 

Y así lo hizo Harry. En el colegio, fue comprobando cuidadosamente los pasillos antes de caminar por ellos. Se preguntaba si Louis ya había hablado con Nat, y también cómo le habría ido. Por desgracia, no podía ir a la zona de los alumnos de sexto curso y preguntarle; Nat podría verlo.

 

Así que estuvo nervioso durante todo el día.

 

 

Los chicos habían decidido regresar de nuevo a casa juntos. Solo habían llegado hasta mitad de la calle de la escuela cuando Liam dijo:

 

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Corramos.

 

—¡Y evitemos los callejones! —añadió Zayn.

 

Todos corrieron, con las mochilas rebotando en sus espaldas, durante todo el camino a casa. Cuando consiguieron llegar, suspiraron de alivio. Jadeando y resoplando, entraron a casa.

 

—Janet, ¿qúe haces aquí? —preguntó Liam, que fue el primero en entrar.

 

Harry miró a su alredodor, hasta que vio a una adolescente de pelo rubio, vestida con un uniforme escolar en el medio del pasillo.

 

—La señora Curtis ha tenido que llevar a Louis al hospital —explicó ella, con total tranquilidad—. Así que estoy de niñera.

 

Los chicos empezaron a hacer preguntas: «¿Qué le ha pasado a Louis?», «¿por qué esta en el hospital?», «¿está bien?»

 

Janet levantó las manos para que parasen.

 

—No creo que sea nada serio. Solo se ha hecho daño en la mano o algo así.

 

—Probablemente con la cara de Nat —dijo Niall.

 

—La señora Curtis no mencionó nada sobre una pelea. 

 

—Bien. Así no lo expulsarán. ¿Qué hay de comer? —preguntó el rubio.

 

Harry se dirigió a su habitación para dejar allí su mochila, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Era obvio que la mano herida de Louis tenía que ver con la charla que había tenido con Nat. Harry esperaba que no se hubiera metido en una pelea.

 

Se cambió de ropa, quitándose el uniforme del colegio, mientras no hacía más que preocuparse.

 

No fue a la cocina; no tenía hambre. En su lugar, sacó los deberes y se sentó ante el escritorio de la habitación.

 

Pero no podía concentrarse. Y no ayudaba nada que Janet fuera a comprobar cómo estaba cada poco tiempo. No necesitaba ayuda. Obviamente, la chica se tomaba su trabajo de niñera muy seriamente.

 

Después de una hora, había completado solo diez sumas de sus deberes de matemáticas. Cosa que debería de haberle llevado quince minutos. Sacó sus deberes de literatura. Y justo cuando abría el libro (que en realidad era el que Liam había usado el año anterior, ya que al final le habían servido todos menos el de ciencias), escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría.

 

Olvidándose de los deberes, salió corriendo hacia el salón. Louis estaba de vuelta. La señora Curtis, con su mochila y su skate, lo guió hasta dentro de casa.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

 

Todos los chicos se habían reunido en la sala.

 

—Está bien —dijo la señora Curtis—. Se ha roto un dedo jugando en la escuela.

 

Harry miró a Louis. Tenía escayolada la mano izquierda hasta el dedo meñique. Los chicos lo rodearon, con evidente alivio mientras le daban unas palmaditas en la espalda. Harry se quedó atrás, observando a Louis, que no sonreía; parecía un poco deprimido. No dijo mucho; solo que estaba bien. Le habían hecho una radiografía y habían descubierto que se había roto un dedo.

 

—Gracias, Janet, por venir en tan poco tiempo —dijo la señora Curtis, poniendo las cosas de Louisen el suelo—. Voy a buscar mi cartera.

 

—No hay problema, señora Curtis.

 

Louis se liberó de los chicos, recogiendo su mochila, y subiendo las escaleras. Harry no dudó en siguirle.

 

Louis entró en la habitación y tiró la mochila en la cama.

 

—Ha sido Nat, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry—. Te ha roto el dedo.

 

—Olvídalo.

 

—No puedo. Es mi culpa.

 

Louis se volvió hacia él.

 

—No es tu culpa que Nat lleve siendo un abusón durante años; nada de esto es tu culpa. Pero tengo que decirte que no me ha hecho caso. Estás solo en esto, chával.

 

—¿Debería de decírselo a la señora Curtis o a algún profe?

 

—No sé. Yo no lo haría, pero eso lo digo por mí. Creo que Nat iría a por ti, pero sería peor porque sabría que te has chivado. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

 

Harry pensó de nuevo que Louis parecía muy deprimido por ello.

 

—¿Te pidió que le pagaras cuando llegaste aquí? —Como Louis asintió, Harry añadió—: ¿Le pagaste?

 

—No. Pero de aquella Nat solo tenía un amigo, así que no daba tanto miedo. Ahora tine una pequeña pandilla. Y tuve suerte de ganarle esa pelea y romperle la nariz. Fue a por mí cuando tenía mi skate para usar como arma. Estúpido, la verdad. Es estúpido, pero peligroso.

 

Harry se preguntó si esa era la verdadera razón por la que Louis llevaba su skate a todas partes con él.

 

—¿Llevabas el skate cuando te peleaste con él? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No peleó conmigo. Hizo que sus amigos me agarraran mientras él me rompía el dedo.

 

En ese momento, los demás chicos llegaron a la habitación.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Zayn—. ¡Vaya cobarde!

 

—¿Pasó en el colegio? —preguntó Liam—. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a un profesor?

 

—Libro mis propias batallas, Liam. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Además, no me habrían escuchado. No con mi reputación.

 

—Eso es muy injusto.

 

—Pero es verdad.

 

—Maldita sea, si fuera más mayor... —dijo Zayn enfadado—. No le tendría miedo. Podría defenderos.

 

—Todos podríamos protegernos... —dijo Niall—... si fuéramos más mayores. —Acarició el hombro de Louis.

 

Louis era bajito para estar en sexto; Niall, que también era bajito para su edad, era casi tan alto como Louis.

 

—No os sintais mal por mí, tíos. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo —dijo Louis. Harry creyó ver un destello de duda en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera, para dar paso a su habitual expresión de arrogancia—. Es Harry quién me preocupa.

 

—Vamos a tener que pagarle a Nat —decidió Liam—. ¿Vale, chicos? Todos pondremos dinero. Y eso son... dos libras con cincuerta cada uno, a la semana durante el próximo mes.

 

—No, son dos libras cada uno —dijo Louis—. Creí que eras el inteligente, Liam.

 

Ahí fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba asustado de verdad. Iba a ayudarles a pagar a Nat.

 

Los chicos se quejaron porque él ya había hecho bastante, pero Louis insistió. Se sacó dos libras del bolsillo y se las dio a Harry. Sus dedos rozaron la palma de la mano de Harry, que cogió el dinero sin decir nada.

 

—¿Qué hacéis aquí todos juntos? —La señora Curtis había aparecido de repente en la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Louis le estaba dando dinero a Harry—. ¿Louis?

 

—He perdido una apuesta —mintió él.

 

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada de apuestas? Harry, devuélveselo.

 

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry se lo devolvió y de mala gana, Louis lo cogió de nuevo.

 

—Bien —dijo la señora Curtis—. Es la última vez que te lo advierto, Louis. La próxima vez, estás castigado. Ahora, vamos, chicos. Es hora de que hagais los deberes.

 

Los otros chicos se quejaron, pero salieron de la habitación sin más. La señora Curtis miró a Louis, y suspiró.

 

—Eres un himán de problemas. ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte? Estoy segura de que hoy te has peleado, a pesar de lo mucho que lo has negado.

 

Era injusto, pero Louis tenía que dejarlo pasar. Harry quería explicárselo todo a la señora Curtis, pero sabía que Louis se enfadaría con él.

 

Louis fue hasta su mochila y sacó de ella sus deberes.

 

—¿Estás usando el escritorio? —le preguntó a Harry.

 

—Iré a la mesa del comedor —dijo Harry.

 

—No digas tonterías, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis—. Louis puede hacer los deberes en la mesa. Además, quiero vigilarlo un poco.

 

—No voy a hacer nada más —se defendió Louis.

 

—Vas a conseguir que me salgan canas, jovencito. Date prisa, ahora, mientras hago la cena. —Y se marchó.

 

Harry miró azotado a Louis. Le había metido en problemas, otra vez.

 

—No me mires así, como si pensaras que vo a pegarte —dijo Louis.

 

—No lo hago.

 

—Sí, lo haces. No es tu culpa. Es solo por la mala suerte de haber terminado aquí. —Caminó hacia él y volvió a tenderle las dos libras—. Pídele a la señora Curtis un anticipo de tu paga. Nos da dinero todos los sábados. Pero tu eres bueno, así que no le impotará dártelo antes.

 

—Gracias , Louis. —Harry intentó expresar todos sus sentimientos con esas palabras.

 

Louis le sonrió débilmente antes de salir de la habitación cargado con sus libros de clase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito...

A la mañana siguiente, todos los chicos le habían dado a Harry dos libras, y él ya tenía el anticipo de su paga. Ahora, tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarle a Nat.

 

Odiaba a Nat por asustarlos a todos, por hacerle daño a Louis, por haber metido a Louis en problemas... Se dio cuenta de que odiaba a Nat todavía más que a su antigua familia de acogida, aquella en la que le habían pegado y encerrado en armarios. Por lo menos, se había merecido algunas de las palizas por no ser lo suficiente buen chico. Por el contrario, no le había hecho nada a Nat.

 

Harry eludió a Niall esa mañana, porque quería estar solo para pensar. Mientras caminaba hacia el colegio, intentó pensar en una mejor solución que no fuera pagar a Nat. No pudo. Era deasiado arriesgado. Deseaba que Nat hiciera algo que consiguiera que lo expulsaran, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

 

***

 

Nat y su pandilla lo encontraron con los demás chicos en el recreo.

 

—¿Tienes mi dinero? —preguntó con tono enfadado.

 

Harry se sacó el dinero del bolsillo y se lo entregó, mientras los demás se miraban en silencio.

 

—Deberías haber oído como gritó Louis cuando le rompí el dedo —se burló Nat—. Estuvo a punto de llorar. Menudo bebé.

 

—Louis es valiente y tú solo eres un matón al que todo el mundo odia —dijo Harry enfadado.

 

—¿Tú también quieres que te rompa el dedo?

 

Harry no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando.

 

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Nat, burlándose, y se dio la vuelta—. Vamos, tíos, vamos a la cafetería. De repente, tengo dinero para chuches.

 

Nat y sus amigos se marcharon y Niall no tardo en darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Harry para reconfortarlo.

 

—Solo tendrás que hacerlo tres veces más —dijo el rubio.


	6. Chapter 6

Era sábado, justo el día siguiente al que le tuvieron que dar el dinero a Nat. Niall le había dicho a Harry que los sábados podían dormir hasta más tarde, algo que el pequeño agradeció, ya que no dormía muy bien bajo la cama de Louis. Se había quedado dormido en clase el día anterior y todos se habían reído de él.

 

Sin embargo, incluso habiendo dormido más de la cuenta, la señora Curtis tuvo que despertarle.

 

—Duermes como un lirón, Harry —le dijo ella—. Venga, desayuna y vístete, vamos a ir a que te corten el pelo.

 

—¿Va a hacer que me lo corten muy corto? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No, quiero conservar esos preciosos rizos. Solo te van a cortar las puntas.

 

Apaciguado, Harry se vistió. Todos los chicos estaban viendo dibujos, menos Louis. Podía oír el sonido de las ruedas de su skate fuera.

 

Efectivamente, al llegar a la mesa vio a Louis en el jardín trasero, en el porche, haciendo trucos con su skate. Harry se preparó un bol de cereales y observó a Louis, que continuaba saltando y dando vueltas en su skate, aterrizando perfectamente cada vez. Llevaba un gorro de lana, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de chandal negra abrochada hasta arriba.

 

Después de que Harry terminara de desayunar, la señora Curtis les dijo a todos que se fueran a poner las chaquetas porque iban a salir. Todos se quejaron y preguntaron si podían quedarse en casa y seguir viendo los dibujos, pero la señora Curtis insistió:

 

—En dos semanas es Navidad —dijo ella—. Podéis hacer vuestras compras. —Fue a la puerta para buscar a Louis.

 

Harry volvió a su habitación y cogió su gorro de lana. Parecía que hacía frío fuera; había visto como  el vaho abandonaba los labios de Louis cuando respiraba.

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, la señora Curtis aparcó y, acto seguido, se bajaron de la furgoneta.

 

—Mantenéos pegados a mí —dijo la señora Curtis—. Nada de salir corriendo. ¿Me has oído, Louis?

 

—¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí?

 

—Porque tú eres el que sale corriendo la mayoría de las veces.

 

—Zayn también lo hizo la última vez que vinimos.

 

—Solo porque tú lo animaste —replicó ella.

 

—¿Puedo correr hasta la entrada, al menos? Quiero mirar la tienda de animales.

 

La señora Curtis soltó un suspiro y cedió:

 

—Está bien. Nos vemos en la tienda de animales, pero ten cuidado con los coches.

 

—Yo también voy —dijo Zayn, y siguió a Louis que ya se estaba alejando.

 

—¡Louis, cuidado con lo coches! —gritó la señora Curtis, cuando Louis pasaba por detrás de un todoterreno que estaba saliendo de su plaza de aparcamiento—. Este niño... —musitó para sí misma—. Venga, chicos. Vamos a la peluquería primero. Liam, tú tambíen puedes cortártelo. Está empezando a ponerse rebelde.

 

Recogieron a Louis y a Zayn en la tienda de animales, que estaba justo en la entrada del centro comercial. El escaparate estaba lleno de cubículos en los que estaban metidos varios gatitos y perritos. Harry se puso triste al verlos allí encerrados.

 

Dentro, Louis estaba hablando con uno de los trabajadores y sostenía a un cachorrito.

 

—¿Nos compras un perrito? —preguntó Louis.

 

—No. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Con vosotros ya es suficiente.

 

Louis le tendió el perrito a Harry.

 

—Mira, Harry. ¿No es adorable?

 

La señora Curtis intervino, cogió al cachorro y se lo devolvió al dependiente.

 

—Debería de habérmelo imaginado cuando quisiste venir a la tienda de animales —dijo ella—. Venga, nos vamos a la pelu. Y si haceis alguna gamberrada, también os cortais el pelo.

 

—Entonces, Harry, puedes portarte mal —dijo Louis—. Ya van a cortártelo.

 

—Louis —le advirtió la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Qué tal tu dedo? —le preguntó Harry a Louis mientras caminaban.

 

—Me duele —contestó Louis, levantando el brazo para enseñarle la escayola. Todos la habían firmado la noche anterior; Harry le había dibujado una carita sonriente al lado de su nombre.

 

—¿Durante cuánto tienes que llevarla?

 

—No sé. ¿Seis semanas? No puedo mojarla, así que no puedo ducharme, tengo que usar la bañera.

 

Al llegar a la peluquería, tuvieron que esperar, ocupando todos los asientos que estaban disponibles.

 

—Sentaos en silencio —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

Zayn empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Niall y Louis se sacó un yoyó del bolsillo.

 

—Mirad esto. Al rededor del muuundo. —Empezó a darle vueltas al rededor de la cabeza de Liam, parando la cuerda antes de que le pegara en la cabeza.

 

—Para. Vas a darme un golpe —dijo Liam.

 

—Soy el maestro del yoyó. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con él.

 

—¿Y si me muevo de repente...?

 

—No te muevas. Así estarás a salvo —le contestó Louis.

 

—Louis —dijo la señora Curtis en tono de advertencia.

 

Louis se rió, se giró y lanzó en yoyó frente a la cara de Harry.

 

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apartándose, porque le había parecido que Louis iba a golpearle en la cara.

 

—No voy a hacerte daño, tonto —dijo Louis—. Quédate quieto.

 

—Louis, dejá de tirarle el yoyó a la gente.

 

—Pero es divertido.

 

—Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien. Para, o te lo confiscaré —sentenció la mujer.

 

Louis se detuvo. Y se entretuvo jugando con el yoyó como era devido, haciéndolo girar arriba y abajo por su cuerda.

 

—Señora, ya estamos listos —le dijo una peluquera a la señora Curtis.

 

—Vale, pues... solo estos dos. Harry, ve y siéntate en la silla.

 

Harry obedeció, trepando a la gran silla de cuero y quitándose el gorro.

 

—¡Por Dios, hace mucho desde la última vez que fuiste a la peluquería, ehh! —dijo la peluquera.

 

—No me lo cortes mucho —le advirtió Harry.

 

—¿Cuánto? ¿Así? —Agarró un mechón de pelo y lo cubrió con sus dedos.

 

Harry asintió. Así todavía lo dejaría con pelo suficiente para no tener frío en invierno. Observó como le cortaba los primeros rizos y se entristeció al ver cómo caían a la capa de plástico que le había colocado alrededor del cuello.

 

La joven tardó bastante tiempo en hacer su trabajo. Más que el peluquero que se lo estaba cortando a Liam, a pesar de que hubiera empezado con él más tarde.

 

Harry podía oír cómo la señora Curtis reñía a Louis por jugar con unas tijeras, así que miró a través del espejo y lo vio de pie en el mostrador con unas tijeras en la mano. La señora Curtis lo amenazó con un corte de pelo y él volvió a sentarse.

 

Pero no podía estarse quieto. Volvía a levantarse y la señora Curtis no paraba de agarrarlo del brazo para volver a sentarlo. Harry pensó que Louis no podía remediarlo. Siempre parecía inquieto; incluso cuando estaba sentado haciendo los deberes en silencio, se distraía.

 

—Oh, mira —dijo la peluquera mientras cortaba el último mechón—. Hay un chico muy guapo bajo todo ese pelo. Señora —se dirigió a la señora Curtis—, tiene usted a un pequeño precioso.

 

Harry se sonrojó. Y la señora Curtis lo avergonzó aún más al decir:

 

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad?

 

La peluquera se inclinó sobre él un poco más y, entonces, sacó un secador. Harry se miró el pelo en el espejo, ahora estaba mucho más corto. Hasta podía verse la parte de abajo de las orejas.

 

Louis también se dio cuenta y cuando Harry se levató por fin de la silla, lo miró con ojo crítico.

 

—¡Mirad, Harry tiene orejas! —canturreó.

 

—Pues claro que tiene orejas, Louis, no digas tonterías. ¿Cuánto son los cortes? —preguntó la señora Curtis, entregándole un billete de cincuenta libras a la peluquera, y esta le devolvió el cambio—. Os durará al menos tres meses —le dijo a Harry y a Liam.

 

Liam estaba diferente sin tanto pelo. Lo cierto era que se lo habían cortado bastante corto. Podían verséles todas las orejas. Antes tenía el pelo tan largo como Harry ahora.

 

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue a ir a hacer las compras de Navidad.

 

—Vamos a dividirnos —dijo Louis cuando llegaron al hipermercado.

 

—No voy a dejarte corretear por toda la tienda sin supervisión —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Pero los demás verán lo que les voy a comprar.

 

—Solo tengo ocho libras —dijo Niall derepente.

 

—Y yo —añadió Harry.

 

—Podeís comprarme dulces —dijo Louis. Se giró hacia Harry—. Mi cumpleaños es en Nochebuena.  Pero no tienes que comprarme nada para mi cumple.

 

—No teneís que compraros nada para vuestros cumpleaños, de eso ya me encargo yo —dijo la señora Curtis—. Solo un pequeño regalo de Navidad. No tiene que ser nada especial. Ven conmigo.

 

—Será mejor que nadie me compre calcetines —dijo Zayn, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Nada de calcetines para Zayn. Oh, Harry, ¿crees en Papá Noel?

 

—No, sé que no existe —dijo Harry.

 

No le habían dado regalos las Navidades pasadas. Solo sus antiguos padres de acogida podían ser tan malos.

 

La señora Curtis parecía aliviada.

 

—Eso es bueno. No creo que se mantuviese en secreto por mucho tiempo en nuestra casa.

 

—Pero... ¿podemos seguir dejándole galletas y una cerveza a Papá Noel, no? —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Cerveza?

 

—Eso es lo que mi otra familia le dejaba. Mi padre de acogida bebía mucha cerveza.

 

—¿Te daban regalos de Navidad? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Sí, algunas cosas de la caridad —dijo Louis—. ¿A ti no?

 

—No.

 

—¿Ningún regalo? —preguntó Louis, indignado y sorprendido a la vez.

 

—No celebrábamos la Navidad. Ni siquiera hacíamos una comida especial.

 

—Eso es como... ¡la peor casa de acogida de todos los tiempos! —exclamó Louis—. Preferiría que me pegasen que perderme la Navidad.

 

Caminando a través de la tienda, llegaron a la zona de los dulces.

 

—Quedaros en esta sección —dijo la señora Curtis—. No salgais corriendo.

 

Niall dijo:

 

—Para que todos lo sepais, me gustan los caramelos. Y los gusanos de gominola. Y las gominolas de fruta. Y el tofe. Y...

 

—Te gusta todo, Niall —rió Zayn.

 

—Las nueces recubiertas de chocolate no.

 

—Asquerosas —coincidió Zayn con él.

 

Harry serpenteaba por los pasillos. Quería conseguir algo especial para Louis, para darle las gracias de forma adecuada. Pero ocho libras no iban a ser suficiente. Cogió varias bosas de dulces, antes de ver unas galletas más caras. La foto de las galletas en la lata metálica hacían que pareciesen deliciosas, pero eran demasiado caras. Después, vio una lata más pequeña.

 

—Galletas de mantequilla —leyó.

 

Esas parecían especialmente sabrosas. Había cuatro tipos diferentes dentro.

 

Harry amontonó las bosas de dulces que había escogido sobre la lata de galletas. Tendría que comprarle algo a la señora Curtis, pero tendría que esperar hasta que le diera de nuevo su paga.

 

La señora Curtis apareció en el pasillo.

 

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

 

—Sí. Ya he terminado.

 

—Quiero decir, en casa. ¿Estás agusto con nosotros? No debería de haberte puesto con Louis en la habitación, lo siento. Sé que se porta mal.

 

—Me gusta estar con Louis —dijo Harry. La presencia del niño mayor era lo único que conseguía que se durmiera por las noches.

 

—¿En enserio? Pero si es insoportablemente desordenado.

 

—No me importa. Deja sus cosas a su lado de la habitación.

 

—Eres muy fácil de complacer, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis—. No puedo imaginarme por qué tu última familia de acogida tuvo problemas contigo.

 

—Eran gente mala —dijo Harry—. Me alegro de estar contigo.

 

A la señora Curtis le apareció una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara; parecía satisfecha.

 

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte. Veo que tus padres, cuando estaban vivos, te educaron muy bien.

 

—Lo hicieron —dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

—Tienes una hermana, ¿verdad? Tengo que intentar que os reunais. No sería bueno que perdierais el contacto. Louis tiene cuatro hermanas repartidas en tres casas de acogida diferentes y es una pesadilla intentar que se organicen.

 

—¡Señora Curtis, hemos terminado!

 

Niall y Liam aparecieron en el pasillo con los brazos llenos de chucherías.

 

—Bien. Quedaos aquí. Voy a buscar a Louis y a Zayn.

 

Pronto estuvieron todos juntos de nuevo y se dirigieron a las cajas registradoras. Louis miró las cosas de Harry con interés.

 

—¿Para quién son esas galletas? —preguntó—. Espero que para mí. Me encantan las galletas de mantequilla.

 

—No molestes, Louis —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

Harry se alegró de oír que a Louis le gustaban las galletas de mantequilla. Parecía ser que había tomado una buena decisión.

 

***

 

Esa noche, Harry se despertó sobresaltado.

 

—¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

 

Su gritó resonó por toda la habitación. Jadeaba, revolviéndose entre las sábanas. El sueño había sido muy real. Su anterior padre de acogida estaba sobre él, con su cinturón en la mano. Le había pegado. Harry todavía podía sertir el dolor.

 

Los sueños no estaban destinados a ser reales, pero el dolor sí que lo era.

 

—¿Harry? —La voz de Louis llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

 

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más rápido aún por la vergüenza que había empezado a sentir. No quería que Louis oyese lo débil que era.

 

—Estoy bien —dijo.

 

—Estabas gritando.

 

Harry suspiró.

 

—No quería despertarte.

 

—¿Por qué gritabas? —preguntó el niño mayor.

 

—Por nada.

 

—Tiene que haber una razón —insistió Louis. Harry lo miró mientras la figura oscura de Louis se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

 

Harry no contestó.

 

—La tenías, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre qué era?

 

—Nada —farfulló Harry.

 

Derepente, Louis se acercó a su cama. ¿Estaría enfadado? Harry abrazó a Monkey con fuerza. Pero Louis solo posó la mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

 

—Túmbate. ¡Por Dios, sí que estás asustado! Estás temblando.

 

Harry intentó relajarse y dejó que Louis lo arropara en la cama. Este le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dio la mano. Se arrodilló junto a la cama. Harry no podía apenas distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad, pero sabía que lo miraba con preocupación por el tono que utilizaba en su voz.

 

—¿Has tenido pesadillas antes? —preguntó Louis.

 

—No desde que estoy aquí.

 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

 

—No. Me duele el pecho.

 

Su ex padrastro solía pegarle por las costillas con el cinturón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle moratones. Podía sentir el dolor en ese momento.

 

—Pobrecito —dijo Louis en voz baja—. Una de mis hermanas solía tener terrores nocturnos. Le resultaba muy difícil dormir después. Siempre me llamaba a mí, era el único que podía calmarla.

 

—Tienes cuatro hermanas, ¿no?

 

—Sí. Son más pequeñas que yo. Lottie, Fizzy, y las bebés Daisy y Phoebe. Solo las he visto una vez desde que estoy aquí. Están en diferentes casas de acogida. Bueno, las gemelas están juntas.

 

—¿Cómo es... tener cuatro hermanas?

 

—Agradable. Solía ayudar mucho a mi madre. Era como si también fueran hijas mías, sobretodo las gemelas.

 

Harry sabía que no debía preguntar, pero quería saberlo.

 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

—Un accidente de coche —dijo Louis—. Mató a mis padres. Bueno, en realidad, mató a mi madre y a mi padrastro. Pero él era más un padre para mí que mi verdadero padre lo fue nunca. Mi padre biológico sigue vivo, pero no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

 

—Mis padres también murieron en un accidene de coche.

 

—Qué mala suerte la nuestra. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

 

—Una hermana, Gemma —explicó Harry—. Es más mayor que yo.

 

—¿La ves a menudo?

 

—Mi anterior familia de acogida no me dejaba verla. Decían que era demasiado trabajoso.

 

—Tu familia de acogida era lo peor —dijo Louis con decisión—. Nada de Navidad, no te dejaban ver a tu hermana... ¿qué más te hacían?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry confuso.

 

—¿Te pegaban?

 

—Sí —susurró Harry.

 

—¿De eso iba tu pesadilla?

 

—Sí.

 

—Estás a salvo aquí —dijo Louis, tocándole el hombro de nuevo para tranquilizarle—. La señora Curtis es buena. No importa lo mucho que la haga enfadar, nunca me ha pegado.

 

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? ¿Antes de venir aquí?

 

—Sí —dijo Louis con desdén—. Nada grave. Solo me agarraban de la oreja, o me pegaban en el brazo. Solo cuando me lo merecía. Con menos frecuencia de lo que me merecía, la verdad.

 

—Yo me lo merecía —susurró Harry.

 

—¿Tú? Pero si te portas muy bien.

 

—Soy torpe —dijo Harry—. Se me caían los platos. Tropezaba y rompía un jarrón. Y también cantaba demasiado.

 

—¿Te pegaban por cantar? —preguntó Louis anonadado.

 

—No les escuchaba. Debería de habérmelo imaginado.

 

—No seas ridículo. La gente que te pega por cantar es mala. Siento que hayas tenido unos padres de acogida así. Pero por lo menos, ahora estás lejos de ellos.

 

—Sí.

 

—Salvo en tus pesadillas, por supuesto. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

 

—Mejor —dijo Harry. Por fin había dejado de temblar.

 

—Puedo cantar para ti si quieres. Hacía que mi hermana se sintiera mejor.

 

—Vale.

 

Louis tenía una voz dulce y aguda. Le cantó una canción que Harry desconocía, sobre unas personas llamadas Romeo y Julieta.

 

Harry se sintió aliviado y cerró los ojos.

 

Cuando Louis terminó de cantar, le preguntó:

 

—¿Sigues despierto? Te cantaré otra cosa.

 

Harry se perdió en el sonido de la voz de Louis. Y esa noche no terminó durmiendo bajo su cama. Durmió el resto de la noche sin ningún problema.


	7. Chapter 7

Muy pronto llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y ya era casi Navidad.

 

Harry había envuelto todos los regalos que había comprado con el papel que la señora Curtis le había suministrado, y había hecho etiquetas en el colegio con el nombre de cada uno de los chicos y también de la señora Curtis. Un día, había comprado una barra de chocolate para la señora Curtis en una tienda al salir de la escuela.

 

Todos habían ayudado a colocar los adornos en el árbol de plástico que tenía la señora Curtis, aunque ella era la única lo suficientemente alta como para colocar la estrella en la parte de arriba, pero ellos habían puesto las bolas, los angelitos y sus proyectos del colegio. Era increíble volver a decorar un árbol de Navidad. Harry se alegró mucho cuando por fin vieron las luces parpadeando alrededor de los adornos.

 

Después, apilaron sus regalos debajo.

 

***

 

Durante los siguientes dos días, la señora Curtis empezó a poner debajo más regalos para ellos. A Harry le resultaba difícil contenerse y no ir a cogerlos, para sentirlos y agitarlos intentado descubrir qué había dentro, pero se resistía. Y aunque sabía que la mayoría de ellos procedían de la caridad, no le importaba.

 

Mientras tanto, Louis se había propuesto la tarea de enseñar a Harry a montar en skate. Se pasaban las tardes en la calle, Louis entrenándole con su tabla. Harry siempre se aseguraba de llevar casco, ya que no era muy bueno y había muchas probabilidades de que se hiciera daño. Cuando la señora Curtis los había visto, simplemente había suspirado, murmurando:

 

—Al menos Louis está haciendo algo positivo por una vez.

 

Louis era un profesor muy entusiasta. Hacía que Harry practicara una y otra vez. Harry, como era un poco torpe, no pensaba que lograría mantenerse en pie sobre él nunca, pero intentaba ser lo más valiente que podía mientras Louis le enseñaba cómo debía hacer las cosas; cargar el peso en los talones, ir por la acera sin que Louis lo sujetase (eso era difícil, Harry seguía cayéndose tan pronto como Louis levantaba las manos de su cintura), balancear la tabla de lado a lado... 

 

Fue en la víspera de Navidad, en el cumpleaños de Louis, cuando de pronto aprendió a mantenerse estabilizado en el skate. Subió los dos pies a la tabla y fue hasta el final de la calle sin caerse. Louis lo animó y aplaudió.

 

—¡Ya lo tienes! —gritó desde el otro extremo de la calle—. Ahora vuelve hasta mí sin caerte.

 

Harry consiguió volver sin caerse. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, y satisfecho por complacer a Louis, porque... estaba tan maravilloso cuando sonreía. Se ponía hiperactivo, saltando una y otra vez, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

 

—Vamos a convertirte en todo un skater —dijo Louis emocionado—. Sigue practicando. Voy a buscar a Niall. Me dijo que no podría enseñarte, ¡pero lo he conseguido!

 

Niall salió de casa mientras Harry recorría la calle. Harry tenía que bajarse en el extremo para darle la vuelta al skate y poder volver hacia la casa, pero por lo demás, lo hacía perfectamente.

 

Niall también lo aplaudió.

 

—Yo no puedo subirme en esa cosa del demonio —dijo—. Es el skate más inestable que he visto nunca.

 

—Con él hago trucos mejor que nadie —dijo Louis, un poco a la defensiva. No le gustaba que dijeran cosas malas de su skate—. Voy a seguir enseñándole a Harry y pronto será tan bueno como yo, ya verás.

 

El sol se estaba poniendo y la señora Curtis los llamó para la cena. Ese día tocaba la comida favorita de Louis; cordero asado con verduras. Esa misma mañana, la señora Curtis le había regalado un juego de mesa y un nuevo par de guantes, y habían visto un DVD, Spiderman, que había elegido Louis. Hoy todo tenía que ver Louis, y parecía más relajado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca, sonriendo un montón. Después de la tarta de cumpleaños, jugaron con el nuevo juego de mesa de Louis, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Era casi como estar en familia, pensó Harry, observando a Niall durante su turno. Miró a los demás chicos. Le gustaban todos. Quizás podrían llegar a ser hermanos de verdad.

 

***

 

Ese sentimiento de fraternidad se extendió hasta el siguiente día. A las seis de la mañana, no mucho después de que volviera a su cama después de dormir bajo la de Louis, Niall lo despertó saltando sobre él.

 

—¡Vamos, Harry, es Navidad! Liam y Zayn están esperando. Vamos a despertar a Louis.

 

Harry estaba cansado, ¡pero era Navidad! Así que salió de la cama y corrió con Niall para saltar a la  de Louis. Harry aterrizó sobre su cuerpo y Niall sobre su almohada.

 

—¡Estoy despierto, tontos! —exclamó Louis—. ¡Harry, quítate de encima!

 

—¿Te vas a levantar?

 

—Sí, si me dejáis. Niall quita la rodilla de mi oreja.

 

—¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó Niall—. ¡Hay regalos!

 

—Ya sé que hay regalos. Llevamos viéndolos ahí toda la semana. —Pero Louis también parecía emocionado.

 

Justo en ese momento, Zayn entró corriendo en la habitación.

 

—¡Tenemos más regalos! —dijo—. La señora Curtis los había estado escondiendo.

 

—¡Más regalos! —exclamó Niall, bajando de la cama de Louis.

 

Harry hizo lo mismo y fue a ponerse las zapatillas antes de seguir a Niall fuera de la habitación. Louis salió detrás de él y todos fueron al salón, donde Liam estaba esperando impaciente.

 

Se plantaron delante del árbol de Navidad. Efectivamente, cada uno tenía un regalo extra y Harry decidió abrir ese el último.

 

Louis encendió las luces del árbol y todos empezaron a desempaquetar los regalos.

 

Pronto la sala se llenó de gritos de emoción.

 

Harry desenvolvió primero los regalos que le habían comprado los chicos, porque ya sabía más o menos qué iban a ser.

 

Cuatro bolsas de dulces más tarde, empezó con el resto de su pila.

 

—¡Las galletas eran para mí! —dijo Louis, mirando a Harry.

 

—Pensé que te gustarían —murmuró Harry, algo tímido.

 

—Me encantan. Adoooro las galletas de mantequilla. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

Harry abrió su siguiente regalo; que resultó ser una trenca negra de invierno. Necesitaba desesperadamente un abrigo nuevo, porque el que tenía ahora le quedaba pequeño. Este sería perfecto; bonito y calentito. El siguiente, eran unos soldados de juguete. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que los chicos también tenían soldados de plástico. Bien. Podrían jugar a las guerras juntos. Por último, desempaquetó su regalo extra. Un libro sobre monos. Abrió la primera página. La señora Curtis había escrito algo. A Harry le resultó difícil leer correctamente lo que estaba escrito, pero creía que ponía algo así como: _Feliz Navidad, con cariño de Sandra Curtis_ ; lo había comprado especialmente para él.

 

—¡Tony Hawk! —gritó Louis—. ¡Me has comprado el de Tony Hawk! ¿Recuerdas ese skater del que te hablé, Harry? Es él. —Agitó el DVD de un lado a otro—. Tenemos que verlo juntos.

 

—Guay —dijo Harry—. Yo tengo un libro de monos.

 

—Oh, ¿un libro de tus parientes? —bromeó Louis.

 

Harry le tiró una bola arrugada de papel de regalo. Louis se la devolvió, pero le dio a Zayn.

 

—¡Eh! —se quejó Zayn. Sonriendo, Louis hizo otra bola con más papel y se la tiró a Zayn—. Te la voy a devolver, Tommo.

 

Le tiró su propio papel de regalo a Louis. Y de repente, había papel de regalo volando por todo el salón, porque los demás se les habían unido. Harry cogió un puñado de papel y corrió hacia Louis, metiéndoselo por dentro de su pijama de Spiderman.

 

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —La señora Curtis entró en la habitación.

 

—Divirtiéndonos —contestó Niall. Y la guerra de bolas de papel no cesó.

 

Louis luchó con Harry, tirados sobre el suelo, y le metió papel también por la camiseta del pijama. Uno de los botones se desprendió, Harry se rio e intentó quitarse a Louis de encima, pero este empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Harry se retorció, riendo.

 

—¡Para, Louis!

 

—Voy a hacerte cosquillas hasta la muerte —dijo Louis, moviendo los dedos por los costados de Harry sin descanso. Harry tenía muchísimas cosquillas y Louis le había subido la camiseta para poder tocarle directamente la piel.

 

—¡Para, para!

 

—Louis, para ya —dijo la señora Curtis—. Te vas a hacer daño en el dedo. Chicos, parad. Estáis armando un lío tremendo.

 

La lucha comenzó a detenerse. Incluso Louis dejó a Harry.

 

Harry se sentó, con la camiseta del pijama ladeada, cayéndole por un hombro. Todos se sentaron entre el desorden, con las caras rojas y respirando con dificultad.

 

—Qué buena idea lo del papel de regalo —dijo la señora Curtis, pero no parecía enfadada—. Vamos, es hora de limpiar.

 

—Gracias por los regalos, señora Curtis —dijo Harry, levantándose. Los chicos también corearon sus agradecimientos.

 

—De nada, chicos. Pero aún hay un regalo bajo el árbol.

 

—Ese es para ti —la informó Harry.

 

—Oh, Harry. No...—dijo sorprendida.

 

—No es nada —dijo él.

 

La señora Curtis fue hasta allí y cogió el pequeño paquete.

 

—Oh, Harry, eres encantador —dijo, rompiendo el papel y descubriendo la tableta de chocolate.

 

—Sé que te gusta el chocolate.

 

—Pues sí que me gusta. Muchas gracias. —Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora, vamos a ordenar esto. Voy a buscar una bolsa de basura.

 

Con entusiasmo, todos buscaron hasta la última bolita de papel de regalo y las fueron metiendo en la bolsa de plástico negra. Pronto, la habitación estuvo mucho más ordenada, excepto por los regalos esparcidos por el suelo.

 

—Vamos a jugar a las guerras —propuso Zayn.

 

—No, primero tenéis que desayunar —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Sí, la verdad es que me está entrando el apetito —dijo Niall.

 

—Oh, tú... Tú siempre tienes hambre.

 

***

 

La madre de la señora Curtis fue a visitarles en el almuerzo. La señora Curtis les había dicho que debían de tener un comportamiento ejemplar.

 

—¿Cómo es? —le preguntó Harry a Liam, que al ser el que más tiempo llevaba viviendo allí, ya había conocido a la madre de la señora Curtis.

 

—Es severa. Creo que no me aprobó.

 

—¿Cuántos chicos había viviendo aquí cuando la conociste?

 

—Solo tres. Me parece que la señora Curtis no quería acoger a más de tres, pero los trabajadores sociales la obligaron. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Zayn y Niall.

 

Cuando la madre de la señora Curtis llegó, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Liam en que era severa. Todos los chicos se pusieron en fila en el salón para recibirla, y ella le estrechó la mano a cada uno de los niños mientras los observaba con mirada penetrante.

 

—Espero que todos seáis unos buenos chicos —dijo la mujer.

 

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros. No siempre se portaban bien, pero intentaban portarse lo mejor posible.

 

—Por supuesto que son buenos chicos, mamá. Sé cómo criarlos.

 

—Nunca has criado a tu propio hijo.

 

—No puedo, mamá, ya lo sabes. —La señora Curtis rodeó con sus brazos a Louis y a Liam, a uno con el derecho y a otro con el izquierdo—. Pero mis chicos son suficiente para mí.

 

La madre de la señora Curtis llevaba dos regalos. Uno se lo tendió a su hija y el otro a los chicos.

 

—Este es para vosotros —dijo.

 

—¿Quién va a desenvolverlo? —preguntó Liam.

 

—Podemos hacerlo juntos —dijo Louis—. Agarrar de una esquina.

 

Se reunieron alrededor del paquete rectangular y cada uno agarró un trozo de papel, arrancándolo. Se divirtieron mucho quitándolo todo hasta que se olvidaron del regalo por unos segundos, hasta que Niall exclamó:

 

—¡Es un puzzle!

 

—Cinco mil piezas. Nos llevará días —dijo Zayn, que parecía feliz.

 

—Bien. ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Niall.

 

—Primero dar las gracias —ordenó la señora Curtis.

 

—Gracias, señora, por este puzzle tan bonito —dijo Liam educadamente, y los chicos siguieron su ejemplo.

 

—Me alegro de que os guste —dijo la madre de la señora Curtis.

 

—Entonces, ¿podemos hacerlo? —preguntó Niall.

 

—Voy a por la mesa supletoria —les informó la señora Curtis—. Y la preparo para que podáis empezarlo.

 

Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, y Louis puso las piezas del puzzle sobre ella. Había muchísimas. No había forma de que las pudieran extender todas por esa mesa.

 

—Debemos organizarnos —dijo Liam—. Primero haremos los bordes, y así luego podremos trabajar cada uno en las diferentes partes del puzzle.

 

—Algunos tendremos que ponernos en el suelo —añadió Louis.

 

—Lo que sea necesario —dijo Liam.

 

—Quiero hacer la cascada. Si alguno ve trozos de cascada, que las ponga aquí —comentó Louis, agitando la tapa del puzzle.

 

—Y pon el cielo en el fondo. El cielo siempre es lo más difícil.

 

—¿No deberíamos de darle la vuelta a las piezas primero? —sugirió Niall.

 

—Puedes encargarte tú si quieres. El resto haremos los bordes.

 

A la hora del almuerzo, ya casi habían terminado los bordes, con solo algunas piezas aún sin poner. Para comer tenían otra vez asado, aunque esta vez era pollo. A ninguno de los chicos les importaba que hubieran tomado asado la noche anterior.

 

Lo cierto era que Harry no se acordaba de la última vez que había comido tan bien, todos los días habían sido excelentes.

 

Trató de portarse lo mejor que pudo, porque notaba que para la señora Curtis era importante impresionar a su madre. No sabía por qué, pero percibía que era así. Ella se había pasado un montón de tiempo esa mañana asegurándose de que cada uno de ellos se vistiera con el mejor modelito que tuvieran. La mejor ropa que Harry tenía, no era muy buena. Llevaba unos vaqueros y su jersey azul, el que no tenía ningún agujero. Y zapatos. La señora Curtis había insistido con los zapatos, a pesar de las protestas de Louis.

 

Harry escuchó un golpe seco bajo la mesa y miró debajo, Louis se había quitado los zapatos, no le gustaba llevarlos. Estaba sentado al lado de Harry; Harry estaba apretujado entre él y Niall, ya que la madre de la señora Curtis estaba sentada en el sitio habitual de Louis.

 

—Vas a meterte en problemas —le susurró Harry a Louis en la oreja.

 

—No se lo vas a decir, ¿no? —le preguntó a Harry, y este negó con la cabeza—. Venga, ayúdame con el Cracker.

 

Todos tenían Crackers de Navidad delante. El de Louis empezó a resquebrajarse con un chasquido y terminó de abrirse mientras Harry tiraba por una de las esquinas. Todo el mundo empezó a hacer lo mismo y a ponerse sus coronas. Harry tuvo suerte; también pudo tirar para ayudar a Niall. Junto con el suyo propio, pudo abrir tres. Buscó en el interior su corona, que era de color rojo brillante, y se la puso en la cabeza. El juguete de dentro era un cochecito de plástico, también rojo.

 

—¡Brum, brum! —dijo Harry, deslizado el coche por la mesa, hasta pasarlo por delante del plato de Louis.

 

Louis acababa de ayudar a la señora Curtis y ahora prestaba atención al suyo propio.

 

—A mí también me ha tocado un coche —dijo, sacándolo del cartón—. Es negro. ¡Es un coche de criminales!

 

—¿Y el mío?

 

—¡Brum! Los dos somos criminales —le dijo Louis y Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

Los dos recorrieron la mesa empujando los coches.

 

—Criminales —dijo la madre de la señora Curtis—. ¿Qué os enseñan hoy en día, jovencitos?

 

—Tíos, ¡el mío es un coche de policía! —exclamó Niall—. ¡Puedo perseguiros!

 

—¡Nunca me cogerás!

 

—Sentaos, chicos —dijo la señora Curtis, enviándoles una mirada de advertencia—. Podéis empezar a comer ya.

 

—¿Quién quiere oír unos chistes? —preguntó Niall—. Señora Curtis, ¿puedes leerlo? No me sé todas las palabras.

 

Al principio, la señora Curtis no pudo comer mucho. La mantuvieron ocupada leyendo chistes. Louis también leyó algunos, y eran todos malísimos. Harry se rio de cada uno de ellos, incluso cuando no eran para nada graciosos. Y lo mismo hizo Niall. Ambos se derrumbaron en un ataque de risa.

 

—Niall, Harry. Concentraos en la comida.

 

Harry le echó una miradita a la madre de la señora Curtis, y deseó no haberlo hecho. Lo estaba mirando con desaprobación. Se dio la vuelta, centrándose de nuevo en su comida.

 

—¿Puedo ir a por más Coca-Cola? —preguntó Louis.

 

—¿Que has hecho con la copa que te he dado antes?

 

—Ya me la bebí.

 

—Muy bien —le contestó la señora Curtis—. Una más, y luego solo agua. No quiero que te pongas hiperactivo.

 

Louis se bajó de la silla y fue a la cocina.

 

—¿Dónde tienes los zapatos, jovencito?

 

—Me estaban haciendo daño —contestó Louis.

 

Estuvo en la cocina un montón de tiempo y cuando volvió, tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Nada. —Louis volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry, chocando su codo con el del niño más pequeño, y continuaron comiendo. O al menos, eso intentaron. Era difícil estando tan juntos.

 

Louis se inclinó para coger la sal y empujó el cuchillo de Harry a su regazo. Afortunadamente, tenía una servilleta en él.

 

—¡Louis! —se quejó.

 

—Lo siento, Harry.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Harry miró hacia abajo, a su regazo, y la señora Curtis se imaginó lo que había ocurrido.

 

—Toma, Harry, otra servilleta. Pon la que tienes en el plato del pan. ¿Se te han manchado los pantalones?

 

—No —dijo Harry, arrugando la servilleta sucia para comprobarlo.

 

Louis estaba muy torpe, seguía chocando contra Harry cada poco y riéndose.

 

—¿Puedo comerme tu última patata? —le preguntó a Harry.

 

—No.

 

—Pero me gusta. Esta crujiente. ¡Suuuper crujiente!

 

—A mí también me gusta.

 

Louis alcanzó el plato de Harry con su tenedor, robándole un par de guisantes.

 

—¡Eh! —dijo Harry y clavó su cuchillo en el pollo de Louis.

 

—¡No! ¡Mi pollo no!

 

—Niños —dijo la señora Curtis. Louis se levantó de nuevo—. ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

 

—A por bebida.

 

—¿Por qué estás bebiendo tanto hoy?

 

—No lo sé —se rio Louis.

 

—Pero esta vez, agua, recuérdalo.

 

Una vez más, Louis estuvo en la cocina largo y tendido. Volvió con un vaso de agua, todavía riéndose.

 

—Eres un monstruo de la risa —observó la señora Curtis.

 

—No soy un monstruo, soy un criminal. Niall me ha capturado y esta es mi última comida antes de que me cuelguen.

 

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó la madre de la señora Curtis y se quedó con la boca abierta, llevándose la mano a ella. La mujer parecía completamente horrorizada.

 

—Louis, no seas tan mórbido.

 

—No, soy Tommo el Terrible, archienemigo del país —dijo con dificultad—. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan secreto para escapar de la cárcel antes de que me cuelguen.

 

—Louis, ¿por qué estás arrastrando las palabras? —le preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Louis.

 

—Estás hablando raro.

 

—No, no lo hago. ¿Verdad? —Se rio de nuevo.

 

La señora Curtis soltó un suspiro.

 

—Mamá, ¿quieres otra copa de champán?

 

—Sí, por favor, querida.

 

La señora Curtis fue a la cocina. Unos momentos más tarde, gritó:

 

—¡Louis!

 

—Oh, oh... —murmuró Louis, aunque aún parecía contento—. Tengo problemas otra vez.

 

—¡Ven aquí!

 

Louis saltó de la silla y fue a la cocina. Harry se esforzó por escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero la señora Curtis estaba hablando en voz muy baja. Y la parte de conversación de Louis no tenía mucho sentido.

 

Él no hacía más que decir:

 

—No quería, solo... ha pasado.

 

La señora Curtis apareció en el comedor, con Louis cogido por el brazo.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la madre de la señora Curtis.

 

—Nos hemos quedado sin champán —dijo ella.

 

—Oh Dios mío. ¿El niño?

 

—Voy a llamar al hospital. Seguro que estará bien, pero quiero estar segura. Louis, ve a sentarte al sofá.

 

—Podría caerme —dijo Louis.

 

—Niño travieso. —Lo acompañó hasta el sofá, y luego se dirigió hasta el teléfono.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Niall.

 

—Louis debe de haberse bebido el champán —dijo Liam—. ¿Verdad, Louis?

 

—Yo no quería. Algo me obligó a hacerlo.

 

Harry conocía muy bien los efectos que el alcohol tenía en una persona. A su anterior padre de acogida le gustaba beber. Y había podido reconocer la forma en la que Louis hablaba.

 

—Louis, no deberías de haberlo hecho, no es para niños —le dijo Harry.

 

—Solo quería probarlo.

 

Podían escuchar a la señora Curtis hablando por teléfono.

 

—Acaba de cumplir once años... No lo sé, yo y mi madre nos bebimos una copa cada una, y él se ha tomado el resto de la botella... Sí, una botella estándar... Sí, está medicándose para el TDAH... Ritalin. ¿Debería de llevarlo ahí, por si acaso?... Gracias. —Colgó y volvió al salón—. Louis, estás en serios problemas. Mamá, tengo que llevarle al hospital, por el Ritalin.

 

—¿Esperas que me quede de niñera?

 

—¿Podrías? No quiero llevármelos a todos, sería un caos. No se portarán mal, solo harán el puzzle.

 

La madre de la señora Curtis cerró los ojos y añadió:

 

—No tengo otra opción.

 

—Gracias, mamá. Vamos, Louis. Aquí tienes los zapatos. Levántate, vamos al hospital.

 

Louis intentó levantarse, pero se dejó caer en el sofá otra vez.

 

—No puedo levantarme.

 

—A ver. —La señora Curtis lo ayudó a ponerse los zapatos, y lo abrazó para ponerlo a su lado mientras todos iban hacia la puerta.

 

—¿Ya me odias? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Oh, Louis —dijo la señora Curtis—. No podría odiarte nunca. No importa lo que hagas. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta?

 

—Deberías de odiarme. Soy malo. Soy una mala influencia para los demás.

 

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿vale? Adiós, chicos. Ser buenos.

 

Ella y Louis se marcharon.

 

La madre de la señora Curtis miró a su alrededor, aún sentada en la mesa.

 

—Bueno...

 

—No causaremos ningún problema —dijo Liam.

 

***

 

Fieles a la palabra de Liam, no causaron ningún problema. Liam y Zayn ayudaron a lavar los platos mientras Harry y Niall recogían lo demás. Después, se fueron todos a hacer el puzzle. Discutieron unas cuantas veces porque no les gustaba que otro hiciera sus partes, pero al final, todo se arreglaba.

 

A Harry le tocó hacer los arbustos y las flores de la parte de abajo. Estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba. De repente, se oyó una llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada.

 

La señora Curtis y Louis ya estaban de vuelta. Harry corrió hacia allí.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Louis.

 

La señora Curtis seguía sujetándolo.

 

—Está bien. Le pusieron un gotero para que no se deshidratara.

 

Louis parecía cansado. Levantó una mano en dirección a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

 

—Venga, vamos a sentarte —dijo la señora Curtis—. Madre, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

 

—Tengo que decir, que los niños se han portado muy bien —dijo ella, como si le sorprendiera.

 

—Te lo dije.

 

—No, si ya puedo imaginarme quién es el gamberro.

 

—Lo soy —dijo Louis—. Soy una mala influencia.

 

—Silencio, Louis. Siéntate en el sillón —le ordenó la señora Curtis.

 

—Pero quiero irme a la cama.

 

—No vas a irte a la cama. Sino no vas a ser capaz de dormirte cuando sea la hora. Quédate sentado y en silencio. —La señora Curtis lo sentó y fue hasta su madre—. Muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias por cuidar de los chicos tan bien.

 

—Tenías razón, han estado todo el tiempo haciendo el puzzle —dijo la madre de la señora Curtis—. He cocinado. He hecho galletas de pasas y de cereales.

 

—Oh, mamá.

 

—¿Ya podemos comérnoslas? —preguntó Niall, dando pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo.

 

—Sí, ya deberían de haberse enfriado.

 

—¡Bien! —Niall corrió a la cocina.

 

Los demás le siguieron. Harry les imitó después de echarle un último vistazo a Louis, que estaba con los ojos cerrados en el sofá.

 

—Muchas gracias —le dijo la señora Curtis a su madre.

 

—Bueno, esta visita se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba. Será mejor que me marche.

 

—¡Chicos, antes de que comáis nada, venid a dar las gracias y despediros!

 

—Gracias, señora, por cuidarnos —dijo Harry.

 

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo Liam.

 

—Gracias, sobre todo por las galletas. Son fantásticas —dijo Niall masticando, con una a medio comer en la mano.

 

—Como digo siempre, no hay nada como lo casero —dijo la madre de la señora Curtis—. Bueno, me voy. Espero que terminéis el puzzle.

 

—Tienes que volver para verlo, cuando lo terminemos —dijo Niall.

 

—Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, adiós.

 

La señora Curtis besó a su madre en la mejilla y ella se marchó.

 

—Gracias a Dios que el día de hoy ya casi ha terminado —suspiró.

 

—¿Se va a meter Louis en problemas? —preguntó Liam.

 

—Un poco sí. Chicos, no debéis nunca, nunca, beber alcohol. No es para niños.

 

—No lo haré —dijo Liam, sacudiendo la cabeza, y los otros murmuraron de acuerdo con él.

 

—Ahora, ¿por qué no volvéis a hacer el puzzle? Yo iré a hacer la cena.

 

—Nadie ha hecho la cascada, ¿no? —preguntó Louis, abriendo los ojos—. Porque quiero hacerla yo.

 

—Lo sabemos —intervino Zayn—. Te la hemos dejado para ti.

 

—Bien. La haré luego, cuando no esté tan cansado.

 

—No te duermas —le advirtió la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Puedo ir a hacer skate, entonces?

 

—Pues claro que no. Ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta.

 

—Hazza, ¿quieres hacer skate? —preguntó Louis. Harry asintió con entusiasmo, así que Louis añadió—: ¿Puedo mirar cómo lo hace?

 

—Pero en la calle no. Hacedlo en el patio de atrás. Puedes sentarte en una silla y mirar. Harry, asegúrate de que no se duerma.

 

Harry asintió de nuevo.

 

—Voy enseñarte a hacer un 360 —dijo Louis, tropezándose con su propio pie.

 

—A ver, será mejor que te ayude —dijo la señora Curtis, y empezó a dirigirlo hasta el porche.

 

Niall le entregó algo a Harry.

 

—Galletas. Una para Louis y otra para ti.

 

—Gracias, Niall. —Siguió a Louis y a la señora Curtis. Después de que ella sentara a Louis en una de las sillas, Harry le dio la galleta—. Están buenas —dijo, masticando.

 

Louis probó la suya, y estuvo de acuerdo con Harry. Estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminaron de comérselas, Harry fue a buscar el skate de Louis, que siempre estaba en el jardín y también se puso el casco.

 

—Inclina el skate con solo el talón del pie en el suelo —lo instruyó Louis—. No, el pie en la tabla, tonto. En la parte de atrás. Eso es. Ahora pon el otro pie en el skate. Intenta mantener el equilibrio solo con las ruedas traseras.

 

Para cuando la señora Curtis los llamó para ir a cenar, Harry ya podía rotar de forma decente, no estaba cerca de hacer un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, pero aun así, estaba mejorando.


	8. Chapter 8

El colegio empezó de nuevo.

La nieve caía constantemente.

Y muy pronto llegó el viernes, el día en que Harry tenía que pagarle de nuevo a Nat. Esa mañana, se sentó en su lugar habitual del recreo con los chicos e hizo tintinear las monedas en su bolsillo. Con suerte, esa sería la última vez que tendría que ver a Nat Pringle.

—Ahí viene Nat —dijo Niall, señalándolo.

—Bien. Quiero terminar con esto ya —dijo Harry, soltando un bufido al final.

Nat y sus amigos fueron hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿Tienes mi dinero?

—Sí. —Harry le entregó las diez libras y Nat no tardó en contar el dinero para comprobar que estuviera todo—. Este es mi último pago —le recordó.

—¿Sabes qué? Me gusta este acuerdo. Puedes seguir pagándome diez libras a la semana.

—¿Qué? Pero eso no es lo que dijiste.

—Ya lo sé, estoy cambiando el acuerdo. Cada semana, quiero diez libras. —Nat y sus amigos se rieron.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Zayn.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Harry.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tienes elección. Pagas, o te pego. Lo que tú prefieras.

Y con ese ultimatum, Nat y sus amigos se alejaron sin dejar de reírse.

Harry miró a los otros chicos. El shock de sus caras debía de estar reflejando la propia expresión de su rostro.

—¿Acaba de...? —empezó a decir Niall.

—Sí —contestó Zayn con rotundidaz.

—Pero... Pero no puede.

—Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana —dijo Liam con aire sombrío—. Estate contento por que no nos haya pedido diez a cada uno.

—No voy a pagarle más —intervino Harry.

—Harry, tienes que hacerlo. Ya le has oído. Nos va a pegar una paliza.

***

Harry se lo contó todo a Louis esa misma tarde mientras volvían a casa del colegio. Louis no podía ir en skate por culpa de la nieve, así que caminaban juntos.

—Ese cabrón —soltó Louis, cabreado—. Mierda. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry?

—No quiero pagarle.

—Te tiene cogido por las pelotas. A todos nosotros. —Louis se señaló la escayola, que aún llevaba en la mano.

—Pensaré en algo —dijo Harry.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Estás atrapado, al menos hasta que termine el curso. Después pasará al instituto y lo perderás de vista.

Louis parecía pesimista, y no había ninguna razón para no estarlo.

Pero Harry tenía otros problemas por los que preocuparse, seguía quedándose dormido en clase. Una vez incluso se quedó dormido a mitad de una frase y todo el mundo terminó riéndose de él.

El señor Foster, su profesor, estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para concertar una reunión con la señora Curtis para hablarle del problema.

Y la reunión había tenido lugar ese mismo día. La señora Curtis lo llevó a parte cuando llegó a casa.

—Mañana te voy a llevar al médico. Harry, deberías de haberme dicho que te costaba mantenerte despirto en clase.

—No podrías hacer nada al respecto.

—Estoy segura de que hay algo. Quizás sea un problema médico —dijo la señora Curits, preocupada.

—Es solo que no duermo muy bien.

—Pensaba que dormías como un tronco.

—Bueno, pues no —murmuró el pequeño.

—Cariño, deberías habérmelo dicho. Estoy segura de que el médico puede ayudarte.

***

Así que el sábado, Janet fue a cuidar a los demás, y, después de dejar instrucciones estrictas de cómo debían comportarse y no salir de casa, la señora Curtis llevó a Harry al médico.

—Es raro, pero no imposible, que un muchacho tan pequeño tenga problemas nocturnos —les informó el doctor—. Tendrán que hacerle algunas pruebas. Harry, ¿tienes problemas en casa o en el colegio?

—En casa no —respondió Harry.

—¿Y en el colegio?

—La verdad es que no —suspiró Harry. No era Nat, exactamente, lo que le mantenía despierto por las noches.

—¿Te hacen bulling?

—No —mintió.

—¿Tienes amigos?

—Sí, mis hermanos son mis amigos.

—¿Tus hermanos adoptivos? —le preguntó el doctor.

Así que el doctor sabía cosas de su nueva familia. Estaba bien saberlo.

—Sí —contestó Harry—. Cuidamos los unos de los otros.

—¿Hay algo de lo que debaís protegeros?

Esas preguntas ya lo estaban molestando.

—Es la escuela, no un picnic de Domingo —dijo Harry, cortante.

—Es un descarado, ¿eh? —le dijo el doctor a la señora Curtis.

—Harry —dijo ella—, si te pasa algo en el colegio, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Harry odiaba mentir, así que prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Está pasando algo en el colegio?

—No tiene nada que ver con mi sueño —dijo Harry—. Solo me quedo despierto por la noche, muerto de miedo, porque vaya a entrar alguien en casa, ¿vale? —admitió, sofocándose.

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —preguntó el doctor.

—A veces.

—Ahora ya estamos llegando a alguna parte. Aunque todavía te haremos las pruebas, pero mientras tanto, te recetaré unas pastillas para dormir. Deberían de detener las pesadillas. Estarás profundamente dormido como para tenerlas.

—¿Pastillas para dormir para un niño? —dijo la señora Curits, alarmada.

—Los niños en fase de crecimiento necesitan dormir —explicó el doctor—. Me temo que hasta que tengamos los resultados de las pruebas, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. ¿Ha pensado en enviarlo a terapia?

—No puedo permitirme asesoramiento para niños. Todos tendrían que hacerlo. Pero un trabajador social los visita de vez en cuando, aunque no sé si es de mucha ayuda.

—Conozco a una psicóloga especializada que no cobra hasta después de la sexta sesión. ¿Qué tal si le escribo una referencia?

—Está bien —dijo la señora Curtis—. Suena bien. ¿Podría usted escribir una también para Louis? Se emborrachó en Navidad.

—Antes de hacerlo tendría que volver a ver a Louis. Pero conociendo su historial, no debería de haber ningún problema.

Al final, el doctor le escribió unas recetas a la señora Curis para que fuese a comprar las pastillas.

—Estoy seguro de que le ayudarán. Si se envían las pruebas hoy, tendré los resultados para el martes. Llámeme el miércoles, solo para asegurarse.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—Haz lo que la señora Curtis te diga, y estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. Adiós, jovencito.

***

Harry se tomó una pastilla para dormir esa noche, que hizo que se sintiera cansado enseguida, así que se fue a la cama temprano. Pero en mitad de la noche, se despertó como de costumbre. Por suerte, no tuvo pesadillas, pero el mismo miedo de siempre le recorría el cuerpo; el temor de que hubiera alguien en la casa que fuese a hacerle daño.

Se metió bajo la cama de Louis y se quedó despiertó durante un rato, escuchando y asustándose más con cada crujido que oía.

Debió de quedarse dormido en algún momento, porque se despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba zarandeando suavemente. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le costaba.

—Harry, ¿que haces bajo mi cama?

Era Louis.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par para mirar al chico, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo mirando bajo la cama mientras agarraba la colcha para poder observarle.

Ya había claridad filtrándose por la ventana. Por lo visto, Harry había dormido hasta más tarde de lo que habitualmente hacía.

—Yo... em...

—¿Haces esto a menudo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Es por las pesadillas?

—No —contestó cohibido—. Es que me asusto por las noches. No dejo de pesar que alguien se ha colado en casa.

—Tontito —dijo Louis cariñosamente—. ¿Por qué no me despertabas si estabas asustado? Podría comprobar la casa por ti.

—¿Lo harías?

Eso marcaría una gran diferencia.

—Pues claro. Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí. Venga, sal de ahí. No debe de ser muy cómodo. Además, tiro bajo la cama los calcetines sucios.

—Lo sé. —Harry se arrastró hasta salir de allí, y recogió sus cosas.

—¿De verdad has estado haciendo esto y nunca te he oído?

—Sé como ser silencioso. Y siempre me despierto cuando empieza a amanecer.

—Normal que te quedes dormido en clase. Date prisa y métete de nuevo en la cama. Hace mucho frío. —Louis no volvió a meterse en su cama hasta que Harry lo hizo en la suya—. ¡Ahhh! Las sábanas se me han quedado frías.

—Lo siento.

—Duérmete. Nos queda menos de una hora para levantarnos.

Sintiéndose mejor, Harry se quedó dormido enseguida.

***

A la noche siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, miró a Louis. ¿Se atrevería a despertarle? Pero sabía que Louis no estaría contento si lo encontraba de nuevo bajo su cama. No tenía otra opción. Así que salió de la cama, se acercó al joven dormido y le acarició suavemente el hombro.

—Louis. Louis, estoy despierto.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué? Oh, Harry. —Louis se sentó en la cama—. ¿Hora de revisar la casa? ¿Quieres venir conmigo o quedarte aquí?

—Ir contigo. —Harry retrocedió, permitiendo a Louis salir de la cama.

—Ponte las zapatillas. No quiero que cojas frío. —Louis se puso también las suyas, cogió una linterna que había dejado en la mesita de noche, y después abrió la puerta de la habitación. Harry lo siguió, pisándole los talones—. Empezaremos por la parte de atrás, y volveremos hasta aquí. Primero miraremos en la habitación de Liam y Niall.

—Sí, por favor. —Incapaz de contenerse, cogió de la mano a Louis. El niño más mayor no dijo nada.

Liam y Niall estaban durmiendo plácidamente. No los habían asesinado en sus camas ni nada por el estilo. «Bien», pensó Harry.

Después comprobaron el cuarto de la colada, seguido del baño y el lavabo. No había nadie. Y Zayn también estaba durmiendo.

Caminaron por la casa, sus pisadas no hacían casi ningún ruido. Louis apuntaba con la linterna por delante de ellos, hacia las esquinas de cada habitación y revisando por detrás de las cortinas y los muebles. Louis parecía saber exactamente cuáles eran los temores de Harry.

Y, por último, tenían que comprobar la habitación de la señora Curtis. Fueron de puntillas hasta allí. Por suerte, la puerta no crujió al abrirse. Se asomaron y pudieron oír a la señora Curtis respirando de manera uniforme.

Revisaron el dormitorio y su cuarto de baño. Ya estaba todo. La casa era segura. Por ahora. Todavía podría entrar alguien, pero nadíe lo había hecho aún.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Louis.

—Sí. —Harry le soltó la mano al fin.

Salieron de la habitación de la señora Curtis y volvieron a la suya.

—¿Ya puedes dormir? —preguntó Louis.

—No lo sé —admitió Harry.

—No puedes seguir durmiendo bajo mi cama. Ahí abajo está lleno de polvo. —Louis se metió en su cama—. ¿Ayudaría que te quedaras conmigo un rato?

—¿Contigo? —Harry se sorprendió mucho.

—Si quieres...

No le tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Se metió en la cama, al lado de Louis.

Con los dos allí dentro, estaban bastante apretados. Y Harry se acurucó junto a Louis, a este parecía no importarle, porque puso un brazo al rededor de Harry para abrazarlo.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró Louis con dulzura—. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Harry se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que Monkey seguía en su cama. Pero ya no le importaba. Louis era mejor protección que Monkey. Con el calor del cuerpo de Louis y con su brazo rodeándole, Harry se estaba quedando dormido. Trató de luchar contra el sueño, para permanecer alerta, pero la pastilla para dormir estaba haciéndole efecto, llevándolo hacia la oscuridad de los sueños.

***

A partir de entoces, se convirtió en su ritual nocturno. Harry se despertaba en mitad de la noche, llamaba a Louis e iban a comprobar la casa juntos, o Louis iba solo.

Después, cada uno volvía a su cama, aunque a menudo, Harry dormía en la cama de Louis. La sensación de seguridad era como la que sentía antes, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos y todavía podían ahuyetar a los monstruos.

Harry estaba totalmente agradecido por tener a Louis en su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

El miércoles, justo después del almuerzo, Harry estaba sentado en su pupitre resolviendo unos problemas de Matemáticas cuando uno de los altavoces de la dirección del colegio empezó a anunciar un mensaje.

 

—Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson, por favor, dirigíos a dirección con vuestras mochilas. Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson.

 

Preguntándose por qué tenía que acudir allí, Harry cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la dirección del instituto. Una vez dentro, vio a la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

 

—He llamado al médico. No quería decirme nada por teléfono. Quiere verte. —La señora Curtis parecía preocupada—. Oh, qué bien que ya estés aquí, Louis —añadió cuando el niño más mayor entró por la puerta—. Vamos al médico.

 

—Pero no estoy enfermo —dijo Louis.

 

—Ya lo sé, pero necesito que el doctor te vea para que pueda escribirle a una psicóloga.

 

—No quiero ver ir a un loquero.

 

—Una psicóloga no un loquero, Louis.

 

—Como si hubiera alguna diferencia —bufó Louis.

 

—Venga, vamos. No quiero faltar a la cita —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

Louis no parecía conforme, y Harry no lo culpaba, él tampoco quería ir a un psicólogo. Pero la señora Curtis ya había concertado su cita, así que no había vuelta atrás.

 

***

 

A Louis no se le daba bien guardar silencio mientras esperaban para algo. Por suerte, en la sala de espera había juguetes para que los niños se entretuvieran.

 

—No te metas nada en la boca —le advirtió la señora Curtis.

 

—No soy un niño pequeño —dijo Louis con una ceja alzada.

 

—Jugad en silendio, ¿vale?

 

Louis y Harry fueron hacia la esquina donde se encontraban los juguetes y buscaron algo que les interesara. Había unas cuantas muñecas, peluches y bloques de construcción. Louis hurgó en un baúl hasta que encontró dos coches de juguete.

 

—Podemos hacer una carrera —propuso. Y se agachó sobre su coche—. ¿Ves esa pared? Es la meta. El que más se acerque gana.

 

Junto a la pared del fondo, había pacientes. Harry tenía la sensación de que iban a meterse en un lío. Aún así, se puso junto a Louis y alineó su coche.

 

—Preparados, listos... ¡YA! —dijo Louis, y empujó su coche hacia la pared. Harry hizo lo mismo con el suyo, empujándolo con la mayor fuerza de la que fue capaz por la alfombra. El de Louis terminó casi a la mitad del recorrido, mientras que el de Harry no tuvo tanta suerte—. ¡Gané! —soltó Louis.

 

Volvieron a repetirlo, y Louis ganó de nuevo.

 

—Eres más mayor que yo —dijo Harry.

 

—Lo sé. Tengo once años y tú solo ocho. —Le revolvió el pelo a Harry—. Sigues siendo un nene.

 

A Harry le gustaba cuando Louis le revolvía el pelo, e incluso cuado lo llamaba nene. Pero aquí estaban en público.

 

—No soy ningún nene. Voy a cumplir nueve el uno de febrero.

 

—Chicos —dijo la señora Curtis, mirando por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo—. No levantéis tanto la voz. ¿Estais molestando a la gente?

 

—No —contestó Louis.

 

—Sí que lo hacen —dijo un anciano que estaba sentado junto a la pista de carreras que habían montado.

 

—Venid a sentaros en silencio.

 

—Pero...

 

—Louis, ven y siéntate, ahora. Tú también, Harry.

 

Louis y Harry se sentaron junto a la señora Curtis. Louis al lado de la mesilla donde estaban colocadas las revistas, y empezó a toquetearlas, haciendo bastante ruido.

 

—Solo hay revistas para mujeres —se quejó.

 

—Hay libros para niños. Puedes leerlos.

 

—Son para niños pequeños. Como para Harry. No para mí.

 

Afortunadamente, minutos más tarde, el doctor les hizo pasar, y se levantaron y lo siguieron hasta la consulta.

 

—Sentaos —les dijo él amablemente.

 

Solo había dos sillas. Así que Louis se sentó en el escalón que había para subir a la camilla.

 

—Bueno, no es nada alarmante —continúo el doctor—. Harry tiene anemia, eso es todo. ¿Lo ve? Este es su análisis de sangre. El nivel de hierro es muy bajo.

 

—¿Su anemia tiene que ver con su sueño?

 

—Sin duda puede contribuir a que esté cansado. ¿Te alimentaban bien en tu última casa de acogida? —le preguntó el hombre a Harry.

 

—No —contestó él.

 

—Ahí radica el problema. Lo arreglaremos fácilmente con suplementos. Vaya a la farmacia y pídales una dosis para niños de una tableta de hierro. Tendrá que tomar una pastilla al día. Ahora tú, Louis. —Se giró un poco para mirar en su dirección—. He oído que te emborrachaste en Navidad.

 

—No era mi intención.

 

—Normalmente no tengo alcohol en casa —se apresuró a explicar la señora Curtis—. Solo fue ese día.

 

—¿Cómo vas con el Ritalin?

 

—Lo estoy tomando —dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros—. No creo que me haga efecto.

 

—Yo no noto ninguna diferencia —intervino la señora Curtis.

 

—Bueno, has comenzado con una dosis muy pequeña. Tenemos que ir aumentándola. Te escribiré una receta nueva con una dosis más alta. —Se volvió hacia su escritorio y empezó a escribir en su ordenador.

 

—¿Y qué hay de lo que hablamos el otro día? Sobre la referencia de Louis a un psicólogo.

 

—No necesito un psicólogo —dijo Louis—. Ya he visto a un loquero.

 

—Viste a un psiquiatra —lo corrigió el doctor—. Y estoy interesado en su opinión. El informe del psiquiatra era muy breve. Me ayudaría que fueras a verla, Louis.

 

—No estoy loco.

 

—Por supuesto que no. Solo necesitas un poco de ayuda. Has tenido que acostumbrarte a un montón de cosas nuevas en los últimos meses; casa nueva, familia nueva, colegio nuevo. Incluso a mí me resultaria difícil lidiar con todo eso a la vez.

 

Louis bajó la mirada y no contestó. Después, se levantó de un saltó y fue a jugar con el esqueleto que había en la esquina.

 

—Hola, señor Esqueleto. Soy Tommo el Terrible.

 

—Louis, deja eso —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Podemos comprar uno?

 

—No.

 

—Harry, tu cumpleaños se acerca. Tienes que pedir un esqueleto.

 

—¿No se suponía que tenía que pedir un skate? —dijo Harry.

 

—Es verdad, tienes razón. El skate es más importante. El cumple de Zayn es en tres días. Él pude pedirlo.

 

—Nadie va a tener un esqueleto en casa —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Puedes mirar el torso si quieres —comentó el doctor.

 

—Guay. Mira esto, Harry. Todas las tripas y los pulmones y eso. —Louis cogió la media persona de plástico que había en una estantería. Estaba llena de piezas, también de plástico. Harry reconoció los pulmoes, ya sabía que era lo que estaba viendo.

 

—Este es tu intestino grueso, donde está el colón. Aquí está el corazón, entre los pulmones. —Louis continuó enumerando todas las partes del cuerpo para Harry.

 

Harry estaba fascinado. ¿Así eran por dentro?

 

En poco tiempo, sin embargo, el doctor terminó de escribirle a la psicóloga y Louis y Harry tuvieron que recoger el torso de nuevo. Louis lo colocó todo en su sitio y se marcharon.

 

—Ahora de vuelta al colegio —anunció la señora Curtis.

 

—No. ¿Enserio tenemos que ir? —preguntó Louis con una mueca—. Queda menos de una hora.

 

—Pero tengo las cosas en mi pupitre —dijo Harry.

 

—El profesro las recogerá —le quitó importancia el otro niño—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa, por favor?

 

—Supongo que para cuando lleguemos allí, quedaría solo media hora de clase —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Di que sí. Por favor, di que sí.

 

—¿No necesitais saber los deberes?

 

—Tengo los deberes en la mochila.

 

—Entonces, podéis iros a casa —decidió la señora Curtis—, siempre y cuando me ayudéis con los platos.

 

—Claro que te ayudaremos a fregar. —Louis asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Me sorprendes, Louis. Normalmente haces todo lo posible para no lavar los platos.

 

—La escuela es peor.

 

***

 

En casa, después de hacer lo que habían prometido, la señora Curtis le dijo a Harry que se sentara con ella; quería hablar con él.

 

—No te vayas a ningún sitio, Louis. Después quiero hablar contigo.

 

—¿Sobre qué? No he hecho nada.

 

—No paso mucho tiempo con vosotros individualmente, porque siempre estamos todos juntos. Solo quiero saber que tal os va.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

—Me lo puedes decir después de que hable con Harry.

 

—Estaré fuera —le informó Louis y abrió la puerta corredera que daba al jardín trasero.

 

—Ponte el abrigo.

 

—Madres... —dijo Louis entre dientes, pero fue a buscar el abrigo.

 

La señora Curtis tenía una sonrisilla en la cara.

 

Cuando Louis estaba fuera, la señora Curtis se sentó en la mesa del comedor frente a Harry. Harry esperó, estaba nervioso.

 

—No he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo desde que fuimos a comprar las cosas de Navidad —empezó a decir ella—. ¿Estás agusto aquí?

 

—Sí, señora.

 

—Estoy segura de que ha sido una situación difícil de manejar. En tu última casa de acogida eras el único niño, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, pero me gusta estar con más niños.

 

—¿Te llevas bien con todos los chicos?

 

—Sí, son muy majos.

 

—Sé que tú, Niall, Zayn y Liam sois buenos amigos, pero ¿qué tal con Louis? ¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?

 

—Es mi protector —dijo Harry sin pensárselo dos veces.

 

—¿De qué te protege? —preguntó la señora Curtis. Harry se mordió el labio—. ¿De algo en el colegio?

 

—No. Me ayuda cuando tengo miedo de noche.

 

—¿Qué hace?

 

—Me acaricia. A veces me canta.

 

—Nunca me lo hubiera... —dijo la señora Curtis, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida—. Lo esconde muy bien, pero sabía que bajo esa fachada de chico duro se escondía un buen corazón. Le haces brillar, Harry. ¿Lo sabes? Nunca creí que vería el día en el que tuviera la paciencia suficiente como para enseñarle a alguien a hacer skate.

 

—¿Puedo tener uno por mi cumpleaños? —preguntó él.

 

—Los skates son caros, Harry.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, sintiéndose culpable—. No debería de haber preguntado, lo siento.

 

—Normalmente, la caridad me ayuda con los regalos. No creo que tengan skates, pero lo intentaré.

 

—Vale.

 

Luego, a la señora Curtis la embargó una expresión de determinación.

 

—No tienes nada nuevo. Quiero que tengas algo especial. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú ahorras desde ahora, e intentas conseguir la mitad del precio de compra. Yo pago la otra mitad.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Todo depende de ti, Harry.

 

Harry pensó rápido. Si ahorraba las diez libras de su paga todas las semanas, menos las dos que debía darle a Nat, tendría treinta y dos para su cumpleaños. Y ya tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Podía hacerlo.

 

—Gracias, señora Curtis.

 

—Quizás tengas que ahorrar para un casco. No puedo permitirme ayudarte con las dos cosas. Tendrás que pedirle prestado el suyo a Louis mientras tanto.

 

Charlaron un poco más antes de que la señora Curtis pareciera satisfecha.

 

—Muy bien, Harry, te dejaré en paz de una vez. ¿Puedes traer a Louis, por favor?

 

Harry se puso los zapatos y fue fuera. Louis estaba caminando por la nieve del jardín trasero.

 

Harry pudo seguir sus huellas por la nieve aplastada y supo al instate que el niño más mayor se había pasado todo el rato caminando de un lado para otro.

 

—¡Es tu turno! —le dijo.

 

Louis parecía asustado.

 

—¿Te ha preguntado algo difícil? —le preguntó a Harry.

 

—¿Como qué?

 

—No sé. No quiero hablar con ella.

 

—Es buena. No te hará daño —murmuró Harry.

 

—No estoy preocupado —dijo Louis con determinación, pero Harry sabía que no era cierto.

 

Se preguntaba por qué Louis estaba tan preocupado. Era cierto que ella siempre estaba muy encima de Louis porque solía portarse mal, pero le quería.

 

Quizás Louis no lo sabía.


	10. Chapter 10

Era viernes, el día que Harry había estado temiendo. El día en el que Nat iba a pedirle otras diez libras. Los chicos le habían dado su parte, y el dinero le estaba quemando en el bolsillo. Casi literalmente.

 

Pero lo que no descubrió hasta el recreo, cuando fue a contar al dinero, fue que la mitad no estaba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y hurgó hasta que se tocó la pierna con los dedos. Tenía un agujero. Parte del dinero debía de haberse caído por él sin que se diese cuenta.

 

Le empezó a latir el corazón de forma frenética. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía tiempo para pensar un nuevo plan y estaba seguro de que Nat iba a ir a por él en el recreo. Podría esconderse, pero eso solo sería retrasar lo inevitable. Así que con el corazón encogido, caminó en dirección al lugar en el que siempre quedaban.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Niall cuando lo vio.

 

—Tengo un agujero en el bolsillo —contestó.

 

—No tienes que ponerte triste por eso.

 

—Es donde estaba el dinero. Parte se me ha caído en algún sitio.

 

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes el dinero? —preguntó Niall, abriendo de par en par sus ojos azules.

 

—Pues no —dijo Harry, empezando a sentirse horrible.

 

—Mierda —soltó Zayn.

 

—Oh Dios mío, ¡qué viene! —dijo Liam con el temor invadiéndole el tono de voz.

 

—¿Qué hago? —les preguntó Harry.

 

—Dale lo que tengas —dijo Zayn—. Dile que ya te harás con el resto.

 

Harry pensó en su skate. No quería pagarle más a Nat. No cuando podía invertir ese dinero en comprarse un skate nuevecito.

 

—Hola, niñas —se burló Nat cuando llegó hasta ellos, obviamente, con su pandilla guardándole las espaldas—. ¿Tienes mi pasta?

 

—No exactamente —respondió Harry en un murmullo.

 

—¿Perdona? —Nat enarcó una ceja, poniéndose ya a la defensiva.

 

—No lo tengo todo. Se me ha debido caer del bolsillo.

 

—¿Que se te cayó del bolsillo? Buena historia.

 

—¡Es verdad! ¡Mira! —Harry le dio la vuelta a su bolsillo, sacándolo del pantalón para que el agujero pudiera verse bien.

 

—No es mi problema —dijo Nat—. He venido aquí a por mis diez libras. O me las das o lo pagarás de otra manera.

 

—¿No puedo darte el dinero el lunes?

 

—El acuerdo es para los viernes. Así que es el viernes cuando espero que me traigas el dinero. —Nat estaba empezando a enfadarse más y más a cada minuto que pasaba.

 

—¿Pues de qué otra manera te pago? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Tendrás que pagarme dos veces. Me das lo que tienes ahora, pagas el resto el lunes. Y te pego.

 

—Eso no es justo.

 

—La vida no es justa, crío. —Nat le tendió la mano—. Venga, dame lo que tienes.

 

Harry miró alternativamente entre la mano y la cara de Nat.

 

—No —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Harry sabía que tenía que hacerse el fuerte. Y, temblando, se cuadró frente a Nat.

 

—No. Si me vas a pegar igual, no voy a darte nada.

 

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Liam entre dientes.

 

—No va a conseguir nada más de mí. Ya he tenido suficiente —soltó Harry.

 

—Pues te voy a dar una paliza aquí y ahora, imbécil —dijo Nat, cerrando las manos en puños.

 

—No te atreverás a pegarle —dijo Niall—. Estamos en el colegio.

 

—¿Ah, sí? Agarradlo —ordenó Nat a sus amigos.

 

Harry intentó retroceder, pero los amigos de Nat lo asieron, retorciéndole los brazos hasta dejárselos detrás de la espalda y se lo ofrecieron a Nat.

 

—¡No puedes pegarle! —gritó Niall—. Es más pequeño que tú.

 

—Voy a conseguir ese dinero por las buenas o por las malas. —Nat empezó a meter las manos por todos los bolsillos de Harry, comenzando por su abrigo. Harry se retorció entonces, intentando liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Tenía las manos de Nat cacheándolo por todas partes. Pasó a su pantalón, al bolsillo que no tenía ningún agujero, y tiró tan fuerte que rasgó la tela.

 

Harry soltó un quejido involuntario cuando sintió a Nat agarrándole el pene por encima de la ropa interior.

 

—Me acabas de tocar la polla.

 

—Mentira.

 

—Sí, lo has hecho —continuó diciendo Harry.

 

—¡Que no! —gritó Nat, con la cara roja.

 

—¡Me has tocado la polla! —gritó Harry con fiereza.

 

—¡Cállate la puta boca!

 

Los amigos de Nat aflojaron su agarre sobre Harry, y este aprovechó para liberar un brazo.

 

—¡Pervertido!

 

Y Nat le pegó. El golpe le dio directo en el ojo y Harry gritó de dolor mientras el cuello se le torcía bruscamente. Los amigos de Nat ya casi ni le sujetaban.

 

—Nat, será mejor que no... —dijo uno de sus amigos.

 

—Retíralo —le dijo Nat a Harry, sin atender a razones—. Retira lo que has dicho o te pego otra vez.

 

Harry estaba aturdido, pero decidido a defenderse, se puso las manos sobre el pecho.

 

—No voy a retirarlo. Me la has tocado.

 

Este era un tema delicado para Nat, obviamente. Gritó y golpeó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez en el pecho.

 

Harry se dobló de dolor, sin aliento.

 

—¡Pringle! ¡Smith! ¡Leary! ¡Soltad a ese chico! —Una profesora enfadada por haber visto al menos uno de los puñetazos caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

 

Nat gritó de nuevo y volvió a pegar a Harry, ahora en una mejilla. Harry solo sentía dolor. Nat estaba fuera de control. Tiró a Harry al suelo, pegándole en la cabeza. Cuando la profesora llegó hasta ellos, lo arrastró lejos de Harry antes de que pudiera causarle mucho más daño.

 

Entonces, Nat golpeó a la profesora.

 

—¡Pringle! ¡Contrólate! —La profesora le puso a Nat el brazo en la espalda, retorciéndoselo para que parara.

 

Nat gritó de dolor.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la profesora a Harry, que estaba aún en el suelo.

 

Niall, Liam y Zayn se agacharon en torno a él.

 

Harry tenía la cara llena de sangre; podía saborearla. Y todavía no podía respirar.

 

—No, no está bien —dijo Niall asustado—. Necesita un médico.

 

La profesora miró a Harry de arriba abajo, con una expresión de horror en la cara. Mientras tanto, otro profesor llegó corriendo.

 

—¡Llama a una ambulancia! —le gritó la profesora.

 

El hombre sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo hizo, mientras la mujer se llevaba a Nat de allí.

 

Todos los amigos de Nat desaparecieron.

 

El profesor terminó de hablar por teléfono y fue hasta Harry. Le tendió unos pañuelos.

 

—Toma. Están limpios. Apriétatelos contra la cara. ¿Tienes algo roto?

 

—Creo que las costillas —jadeó Harry.

 

—Quédate tumbado. Intenta respirar con calma. La ambulancia está de camino.

 

Una multitud de estudiantes se había reunido a su alrededor; Harry los vio cuando giró la cabeza y pudo oír como uno de ellos decía:

 

—¡Le ha hecho frente a Nat Pringle! Nunca había visto nada igual.

 

Mientras tanto, Niall balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

 

—Vas a estar bien, Harry, estamos contigo, Nat ya no puede hacerte más daño, nunca más.

 

Y Harry perdió el conocimiento.

 

***

 

Volvió en si cuando lo llevaban en la ambulancia. Un paramédico lo miró, aliviado.

 

—¡Estás despierto!

 

—Me duele.

 

—¿Dónde te duele, cariño?

 

—Todo. —Harry sabía que eso no iba a ayudar, así que añadió—: Mi cabeza. Mi pecho.

 

—Tienes contusiones, y creemos que una o dos costillas fracturadas. Sabremos más cuando te hagamos una radiografía. Tranquilo, tú descansa. No falta mucho para que lleguemos.

 

—¿Está Niall bien? —preguntó Harry.

 

—¿Niall?

 

—Estaba preocupado.

 

—Por lo que entendí, tú eras el único herido. Tus amigos están bien. Quédate tumbado, cariño. Estamos llegando.

 

Harry debió de desmayarse de nuevo, o había perdido retazos de su memoria, porque la siguiente cosa que supo, era que estaba en una cama de hospital, en un pequeño cubículo rodeado por una cortina verde, y el doctor y la enfermera estaban hablando sobre los resultados de sus radiografías.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Harry.

 

Otra enfermera entró a la habitación.

 

—Doctor, es más de lo que esperábamos. Tiene un traumatismo.

 

—Hable con él. —El doctor dio instrucciones a la enfermera con la que había estado hablando en un principio, y se marchó.

 

—Hola, cariño —dijo la enfermera, acercándose a Harry—. Malas noticias, me temo. Tienes una conmoción cerebral. Y dos costillas rotas.

 

—Por eso me duele tanto —soltó Harry con dificultad.

 

—¿Todavía? Déjame ver. —Cogió una tabla con hojas que estaba a los pies de la cama—. Puedo darte otro analgésico.

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

La enfermera salió de la habitación, y regresó después de unos minutos con otra acompañándola. Le administraron un líquido con un gotero después de comprobar su nombre en la pulsera de su muñeca.

 

En pocos minutos, Harry se sintió en las nubes. Las costillas aún le dolían, pero ya no tanto. Se rio, porque se encontraba en una situación bastante absurda. ¡Había intentado enfrentarse a Nat Pringle!

 

—¿Qué es tan divertido, cariño?

 

—Creo que al niño que me hizo esto lo van a expulsar —contestó Harry.

 

—Como debería ser —dijo la enfermera—. No puedo creer que haya ese tipo de violencia en un colegio. Tengo hijos; no me gustaría que esto le ocurriese a ninguno de ellos. Aunque has tenido suerte. Por lo que me han dicho, podía haber sido peor.

 

—Sí, sí, me siento muy afortunado —dijo Harry irónicamente, con una risita.

 

—Bueno, por lo menos puedes reírte de ello. ¿O es la morfina que te hemos dado?

 

—Creo que es lo que me han dado.

 

—Oh, corazón. No te preocupes, la dosis era para un niño. No debería de afectarte mucho, nada de locuras.

 

 

Harry se sumió en el mundo de la morfina durante un tiempo, hasta que la señora Curtis irrumpió en la habitación. Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo a sí misma antes de tocarlo.

 

—Cariño —murmuró—. He venido lo antes que he podido. ¿Estás bien? Qué digo, claro que no estás bien.

 

—Me han dado morfina —le dijo Harry.

 

—Debía de dolerte un montón. ¡Oh Dios mío! Tu carita.

 

—¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? —preguntó Harry, interesado.

 

—Tienes un ojo morado. Y un corte alrededor de la boca. Oh, mi pobre niño.

 

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Harry—. No me duele demasiado. Tengo la morfina, ¿te lo he dicho?

 

—Sí, cariño, me lo has dicho.

 

—No puedo recordar.

 

—Está bien. Descansa.

 

—¿Niall está bien?

 

—¿Niall? —preguntó la señora Curtis con el ceño fruncido—. Por lo que me dijeron, no tocó a Niall. Solo a ti.

 

—Estaba preocupado —aclaró Harry.

 

—Imagino que estará bien. Todavía está en la escuela. Le he dicho a Janet que espere en casa para cuidarlos. Perdón por tardar, pero tenía que conseguir a la canguro.

 

—No pasa nada —dijo Harry—. De todas formas, no creo que logre recordarlo.

 

La señora Curtis parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo. Harry estaba agradecido, porque no quería que la señora Curtis llorase por él.

 

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a casa? —preguntó.

 

—No lo sé. Espera aquí que voy a preguntar.

 

Harry rio de nuevo, porque... ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer aparte de esperar? Moverse le dolía demasiado.

 

La señora Curtis regresó enseguida con una enfermera, y esta miró su ficha antes de decir nada.

 

—Queremos tenerlo en observación durante la noche. Estamos preocupados porque se produzca una hemorragia interna en la caja torácica. Aunque parece estar bien.

 

—¿No debería verlo el doctor de nuevo?

 

—Puedo traer a un doctor, sí.

 

—Por favor... —pidió la señora Curtis.

 

La enfermera volvió poco después acompañada de una doctora. Harry se lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que la señora Curtis le había formulado una pregunta incómoda sobre la pelea y él no quería responderla.

 

—Oh, sí, Harry —dijo la doctora—. He oído hablar de ti. Déjame ver. —Cogió su ficha, asintió, la volvió a dejar en su sitio y caminó hacia él—. Enséñame el pecho.

 

Harry movió la sábana hacia abajo. Estaba desnudo, a excepción de su ropa interior. Se preguntó vagamente dónde estarían sus cosas del colegio. La señora Curtis no estaría contenta si el hospital las había perdido.

 

—Sí. Las contusiones son lo que nos preocupan. Pero mientras se quede quieto y tumbado, estará bien. Vale, ¿Harry?

 

—Vale, me quedaré quieto.

 

—Buen chico. Queremos que se quede aquí esta noche, solo para asegurarnos —informó la mujer, ahora dirigiéndose a la señora Curtis—. Espero que esto la haya tranquilizado, señora.

 

—Sí, gracias —contestó la señora Curtis, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque sus ojos seguían pareciendo tristes.

 

Ella se quedó con Harry mucho tiempo, mientras él dormía y se despertaba una y otra vez por estar sedado. Poco después, a Harry lo trasladaron hasta otra habitación; otro cubículo de cortinas verdes. No era diferente al anterior. El personal del hospital no hacía más que entrar y salir.

 

Le pusieron otra inyección, y se quedó dormido.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, como había prometido, la señora Curtis fue a buscarle sobre las nueve de la mañana. Harry gruñó cuando se vio obligado a sentarse por primera vez,  porque el dolor estalló en su pecho. Su cabeza, en comparación, no estaba tan mal.

 

—Termine de rellenar esta receta —le dijo el doctor a la señora Curtis—. Harry tendrá que tomar pastillas, sino va a pasar muchos dolores.

 

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir la señora Curtis—. Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de él.

 

—Por lo que he oído, ha sido todo un placer. Las enfermeras le adoran. Les va a dar pena no volverlo a ver.

 

 

Y, efectivamente, una fila de enfermeras se despidieron de él cuando la señora Curtis se lo llevaba de la habitación en silla de ruedas hasta la entrada del hospital.

 

—¿Cómo está Zayn? —le preguntó él a la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Zayn?

 

—Es su cumpleaños.

 

—Lo sé. Le di su regalo antes de irme. Está preocupado por ti. Todos lo están. Te espera una gran bienvenida cuando llegues a casa. Pero no te preocupes, les he dicho que no pueden abrazarte, por tus costillas —aclaró ella.

 

A Harry le resultó difícil levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero lo consiguió con un poco de ayuda. El pecho le dolía cada vez que se movía. Le dolía incluso cuando no se movía, simplemente al respirar.

 

La señora Curtis rellenó la receta de camino a casa, y pronto estuvieron en el camino de entrada. Los chicos debieron de escuchar las llaves en la cerradura, porque aparecieron corriendo desde todas las direcciones hasta llegar al salón. Sin embargo, Louis fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos. Tenía la cara tensa. Corrió hacia Harry, con los brazos abiertos, pero rápidamente los dejó caer a sus costados.

 

—Cabroncete —dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro con torpeza.

 

—Louis. No digas palabrotas —le reprendió la señora Curtis.

 

—Me tenías preocupado —continúo diciéndole Louis a Harry, sin hacer caso a la señora Curtis.

 

—Nos tenías preocupados a todos —dijo Niall, dando un paso adelante.

 

—Estoy bien —intentó tranquilizarlos Harry, pero hizo una mueca justo al tratar avanzar, ya que el dolor de sus costillas se vio agravado—. Feliz cumpleaños, Zayn.

 

—Olvida mi cumpleaños —dijo Zayn—. Estoy tan contento de que estés bien. Bueno, lo suficiente como para volver a casa.

 

La señora Curtis instaló a Harry en el sofá, rodeado de almohadas que le sirviesen de apoyo, y con el reposapiés todo para él. Y como toque final, lo tapó con una manta.

 

—Tienes que quedarte quieto —le recordó.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Chicos, no os acerquéis demasiado.

 

Los otros ya se habían agolpado alrededor, pero retrocedieron de inmediato, obedeciendo a la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Quieres algo, Harry? —le preguntó Niall, preocupado.

 

—Quiero a Monkey, y mi libro de monos.

 

—Voy a buscarlos —gritó Louis, alejándose de ellos. Volvió rápido, sin aliento—. Toma. —Se lo tendió todo a Harry.

 

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

 

Louis se sonrojó y murmuró algo ininteligible.

 

 

Los chicos no le dejaban solo. Estaban siempre cerca mientras intentaba leer su libro de monos.

 

—Podéis ir a jugar. No os preocupéis por mí —les dijo.

 

—No tienes ni idea de lo que fue, ¿verdad? —estalló Zayn—. Ver como te golpeaba Nat. Debería de haberte ayudado. ¡Me odio!

 

—Eh, no te odies, Zayn. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros lo hagáis. Fue todo muy rápido.

 

Era la verdad, y Zayn y los demás lo sabían, pero aún creían que eran culpables.

 

—De todos modos, a Nat lo han expulsado —dijo Liam—. Les contamos toda la historia.

 

—¿Sobre el dinero y todo eso?

 

—Todo —confirmó Liam.

 

Harry suspiró aliviado. Se había quitado un peso de encima al no tener que volver a pagarle a Nat.

 

La señora Curtis llegó al salón con una taza de té para Harry.

 

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? —preguntó.

 

—Estamos preocupados por Harry —respondió Niall, sin contestar exactamente a la pregunta, pero ella pareció creerle.

 

—Necesita descansar. Id a jugar al jardín, o algo.

 

—Harry, nos quedaremos si nos necesitas —dijo el niño rubio.

 

—No, no pasa nada. Id a jugar. Me apuesto lo que queráis a que os morís de ganas de probar la cometa nueva de Zayn.

 

Parecía que los chicos estaban librando una batalla en sus mentes. Era obvio que querían quedarse con Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, también salir a volar la cometa.

 

La señora Curtis rompió el hechizo en el que se habían sumido:

 

—Zayn, tienes que decirme si funciona. Si no, tendré que ir a cambiarla. —Se dirigió hacia la cocina de nuevo—. Venga, a probarla.

 

—Vale —obedeció Zayn, de mala gana. Se apartó de Harry y los demás le siguieron. Todos excepto Louis.

 

Louis se sentó suavemente en el sofá al lado de Harry.

 

—No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo —murmuró—. Cuando me enteré por los rumores del colegio que Nat te había pegado... no sé lo que pensé.

 

—Estoy bien. —Harry le acarició la mano y Louis no tardó en entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

 

—Eres tan valiente. Yo nunca podría haberme enfrentado a él de esa manera.

 

—Lo hiciste. Te rompió la mano, ¿te acuerdas?

 

—Y desde entonces he sido un cobarde —soltó Louis—. Dejándole hacer lo que quería. No debí dejar que todo esto llegase tan lejos.

 

—No es culpa tuya.

 

—¡Lo es! —dijo Louis—. Debería de haberme dado la paliza a mí. Podría haberlo soportado.

 

—Yo lo llevo bien ahora que se que le han expulsado.

 

—Harry, no lo entiendes. —Louis parecía frustrado—. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Se supone que tengo que cuidarte. Y no lo hice.

 

—Entonces, ¿somos hermanos?

 

Louis bajó la mirada.

 

—Solo si tu quieres.

 

—Claro que quiero —le contestó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Louis le miró, antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

 

—No sé por qué. Te he decepcionado.

 

—Esto es culpa de Nat Pringle, no tuya —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Nat ha sido el que me ha pegado.

 

—Pero es como si le hubiera dado permiso. —Louis empezó a llorar de repente—. Lo siento mucho, Harry —sollozó.

 

Harry se sintió completamente herido.

 

—No. No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte por mí.

 

—No puedo ser fuerte por ti, Harry. Soy un inútil.

 

—No, no lo eres. Me salvas todas las noches de los intrusos.

 

—Eso es porque sé que no hay intrusos —hipó Louis aflijido, las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas a borbotones—. De lo contrario, estaría tan asustado como tú.

 

—Eso no importa —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Tú haces que me sienta mejor y es lo que importa.

 

—¿Te ayuda? —preguntó Louis, gimoteando mientras se pasaba la manga de la sudadera por la cara.

 

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Y después, cuando estamos juntos en la cama, me siento más seguro que en toda mi vida.

 

—Me he dado cuenta de que te duermes más rápido.

 

—Eso es porque tú me proteges. Si no lo hicieras, no podría dormir.

 

—Lo siento, Harry.

 

—Por favor, no llores. Te quiero, Louis. Por favor, no llores.

 

En ese mismo instante, Louis logró contener las lágrimas. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry se aventuró a preguntar:

 

—¿Me leerías el libro de los monos?

 

—Puedes leerlo tú. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo.

 

—Pero quiero que me lo leas tú. —Harry empujó el libro hacia Louis, para que no tuviera otro remedio más que cogerlo.

 

—Bien, entonces, vale. Lo haré. —Louis abrió el libro, lo colocó de tal forma que estuviera apoyado en el regazo de ambos, y empezó a leer.

 

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Louis y, al poco tiempo, comenzó a dormirse mecido por el sonido de su voz.


	12. Chapter 12

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Harry. Las costillas no dejaban de dolerle cada vez que se movía. Al menos, no tenía que ir al colegio. Pero la señora Curtis había revisado su plan de estudios y le había llevado el colegio hasta él.

 

El lunes hicieron deberes juntos.

 

—Harry, es la tabla del doce. Deberías de sabértela de memoria.

 

—Nunca hemos hecho doce veces catorce.

 

—Simplemente añádele dos veces doce a veinticuatro.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, confuso.

 

—Porque doce veces doce, más dos veces doce, te da catorce veces doce.

 

—Necesito una calculadora. —El pobre soltó un resoplido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en sus rizos castaños.

 

—No. Puedes hacerlo de cabeza.

 

—Pero en clase nos dejan usar calculadora.

 

—No entiendo por qué —dijo la señora Curtis—. Es fácil hacerlo de cabeza. Venga.

 

—Ciento sesenta y ocho —contestó Harry, después de pensar durante unos segundos.

 

—Correcto. Lo ves, te dije que podías hacerlo.

 

—Se supone que tenemos que centrarnos en las fórmulas, no en las matemáticas en sí.

 

—No sé qué os están enseñando en ese colegio —se quejó la señora Curtis—. Doce veces catorce es un problema cotidiano. Yo hago cálculos cada vez que voy a hacer la compra.

 

—Pero eres adulta. Se supone que tienes que ser capaz de hacerlo.

 

—Creí que ya tenías casi nueve. —Sonrió.

 

Harry suspiró con frustración. Era cierto que iba por delante de algunos de sus compañeros de clase con las tablas de multiplicar, pero obviamente, la señora Curtis no iba a conformarse con eso.

 

Continuaron practicando problemas de matemáticas toda la mañana. Harry tenía que admitir que la señora Curtis sabía algunos trucos muy útiles, pero en clase no iban a dejarle usarlos, porque tenían que escribir todo el proceso de las cuentas hasta llegar al resultado.

 

—Pero es más fácil hacerlo a mi manera —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Pero no nos dejan. Tenemos que ponerlo todo. Todo.

 

—¿Qué os enseñan en clase estos días? ¿A cómo ser robots? —La señora Curtis levantó las manos de repente—. Lo siento, Harry. No quería menospreciar el trabajo de tu profesor. Pero deberían de fomentar la libertad de pensamiento, no la adherencia al adoctrinamiento.

 

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero asintió de todas formas.

 

No pudieron hacer los deberes de Ciencias, ya que se trataba de un experimento, pero pudieron hacer Literatura. Y lo terminaron todo.

 

La señora Curtis era dura. No estaba satisfecha con las respuestas que los profesores les dejaban dar, ella exigía más, hasta que estaba todo perfecto.

 

—Pero eso es lo que los profesores me piden —protestó Harry.

 

—¿Estás satisfecho haciendo solo lo que los profesores esperan de ti? Tienes como demagogia la ley del mínimo esfuerzo.

 

Una vez más, Harry no entendió lo que le decía, pero parecía que estaba sugiriendo que debía de ser más inteligente que el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Y lo era, pero no le parecía algo necesario. Nunca nadie se lo había pedido. Ni siquiera sus padres biológicos.

 

—Así solo conseguiré que me llamen empollón y se rían de mí —murmuró Harry cuando la señora Curtis continuó intentando que hiciera lo que ella quería.

 

—Harry, no puedo creer que te conformes. Eres más listo que eso. Lo sé, y tú también.

 

Afortunadamente, los chicos llegaron a casa del colegio en ese momento. La señora Curtis le dijo que podía recoger los libros, por ahora, que mañana seguirían con ello.

 

***

 

Harry no tuvo que levantarse para cenar. La señora Curtis le llevó la cena al sofá. Se la comió con cuidado en una bandeja que le había colocado en su regazo, como había hecho durante las últimas noches.

 

Luego, la señora Curtis le dio su medicación y así empezó a tener sueño. Era muy difícil concentrarse en lo que veía en la televisión.

 

—A la cama, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis, que se había dado cuenta de su estado.

 

Le ayudó a levantarse, y lo acompañó a la habitación que compartía con Louis. Después de tumbarlo con cuidado, le dio las buenas noches y apagó la luz.

 

Harry ya estaba casi dormido cuando Louis entró en la habitación y se agachó al lado de su cama, hasta tener la mirada a su mismo nivel.

 

—No me has despertado el último par de noches.

 

—Las costillas me duelen demasiado —musitó Harry, mordiéndose el labio—. Me duelen al moverme.

 

—¿Y te has quedado ahí tumbado, asustado, en la oscuridad?

 

—La mayoría del tiempo duermo. Por la medicación.

 

—¿La mayoría? —preguntó Louis, alzando una ceja.

 

—Hubo una noche en la que podría haberte necesitado —admitió Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

 

—Te lo he dicho, me dolía demasiado como para moverme.

 

—Podías haberme llamado desde la cama. Me hubiese despertado.

 

Pero Harry no podía estar seguro de eso. ¿Y si lo llamaba una y otra vez y Louis no le ayudaba?

 

—Despiértame esta noche —le dijo Louis.

 

—No me puedo mover bien.

 

—Grítame. Vendré hasta aquí. —Y le puso una mano sobre el pecho con mucho cuidado, para darle una pequeña caricia.

 

***

 

Inevitablemente, Harry se despertó en medio de la noche. El estado de sus costillas lo dejaba indefenso ante los peligros que acechaban en la oscuridad pero, aun así, no quería despertar a Louis. ¿Y si alguien lo oía llamándole?

 

—Louis —susurró, pero no hubo respuesta—. Louis —intentó de nuevo, un poco más alto. Después más fuerte aún—: Louis.

 

Louis se revolvió en la cama.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Estoy despierto.

 

Louis se acercó hasta su cama, con la linterna en la mano.

 

—Voy a echar un vistazo por la casa, ¿vale?

 

—Vale. —Harry no le dijo que se diera prisa, aunque quería, y se esforzó por escuchar los pasos de Louis por encima de los crujidos naturales de la casa.

 

Pero solo funcionaba cuando Louis estaba en el extremo más cercano a su habitación; cuando dejó el pasillo, ya no pudo oírlo más. Así que esperó a que volviera casi sin ni siquiera respirar para no hacer ruido.

 

—Despejado —dijo Louis, entrando de nuevo en la habitación. Apagó la linterna antes de ponerla en la mesita—. Ahora ya puedes dormir.

 

Pero Harry no pudo. Después de un rato, volvió a llamar a Louis.

 

—¿Louis?

 

—¿Mmm hmm?

 

—No puedo ir hasta ti.

 

—¿Quieres que vaya yo hasta ti? —le preguntó el chico.

 

—Sí —contestó Harry, algo cohibido.

 

Louis se levantó y fue hasta a él.

 

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo, levantando las sábanas—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

 

Harry se pegó a la pared tanto como pudo. Las costillas le dolieron mientras se movió, pero hizo un pequeño sacrificio.

 

—Ahora ya tienes sitio —dijo.

 

Con mucho cuidado, Louis se metió en la cama con él. Y finalmente se colocó junto a Harry con un suspiro.

 

—No puedo abrazarte.

 

—Solo te necesito a mi lado —respondió el pequeño.

 

En su lugar, Louis le acarició el pelo y Harry se quedó dormido.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de una semana, ya se le permitió volver al colegio. Las costillas aún le dolían, pero estaban mucho mejor y ya no necesitaba una medicación tan fuerte como antes. Harry se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que se había adelantado al temario e iba por delante de sus compañeros. La señora Curtis tenía razón, con tanto esfuerzo pudo responder a las preguntas antes que los demás.

 

—Me alegro de que hayas estado estudiando, Harry —le dijo el señor Foster con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

 

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú con la lectura?

 

Harry se aprovechó de la oportunidad de destacar entre sus compañeros, y descubrió que no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

 

Todo fue bien en su primer día de regreso a clase. Melody le dio algunos caramelos. Los ejercicios que les mandaron eran fáciles. Y en el recreo, niños que nunca antes habían hablado con él fueron a felicitarle por deshacerse de Nat Pringle. No se había dado cuenta de que Nat había afectado negativamente a tanta gente.

 

—Eres un héroe —dijo Niall, cuando por fin consiguió llegar hasta ellos.

 

—No lo soy. Solo me han dado una paliza.

 

—Pero te deshiciste de Nat. Nadie tenía agallas para enfrentarse a él.

 

—Louis lo hizo —añadió Harry.

 

—Sí que lo hizo —estuvo de acuerdo Niall—, antes de que le hiciera daño de verdad. Y no lo culpo. ¡Es que estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

 

—Todos estamos orgullosos de ti —añadió Liam.

 

—¿Enserio te tocó la polla? —preguntó Zayn.

 

—Sí, enserio. Me rompió el bolsillo. No podré ponerme más esos pantalones.

 

—Eso explica por qué vas en vaqueros —dijo Zayn. Porque, sí, Harry había ido en vaqueros al colegio, pero el director le había asegurado de que no se metería en problemas—. ¿Te va a comprar la señora Curtis unos nuevos?

 

—Me dijo que iba a ir a por unos hoy.

 

—Es una pena. A mí me gustaría llevar vaqueros por el colegio. Sería guay.

 

—Ya eres lo suficientemente guay —dijo Liam—. Si lo fueras más, te saldrías fuera del ranking.

 

—Eso es verdad —vaciló Zayn, guiñándole un ojo—. Ni siquiera sé por qué ando con vosotros, chavales —bromeó.

 

—Porque te gustamos —dijo Niall, con una sonrisa.

 

—Supongo que sí.

 

Zayn y Niall empezaron a pelearse de mentira. Harry los observó, feliz. Se encontraba de nuevo con sus hermanos. Y Nat Pringle no estaba allí para estropear las cosas.

 

***

 

Louis fue a verles a la hora de la comida.

 

—Solo quería ver que tal estabas —le dijo a Harry, y parecía un poco avergonzado.

 

—Es un héroe —dijo Niall—. Todo el mundo le quiere. Así que puedes irte y jugar con tus amigos malotes.

 

—No me gustan mucho, ya lo sabes —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Adam, y Steve, y esos. Pero tengo que andar con alguien.

 

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros —se ofreció Liam.

 

Loui se rió amargamente.

 

—Sí, quedaría genial, estando con un grupo de cuarto y quinto.

 

—¿A quién le importa lo que parezca?

 

—A mí. Soy Tommo el Terrible. Tengo que pasar el rato con esos chicos para cuidar mi imagen.

 

—¿Tu imagen? —soltó Zayn.

 

—Ya sabes que tú serías mucho más popular si no estuvieras con ellos en el recreo —le dijo Louis, refiriéndose a sus hermanos—. Y tú también Harry. He oído a las chicas hablando de ti.

 

—No quiero ser popular —dijo Harry.

 

—Déjalo en paz, Louis —se apresuró a intervenir Niall.

 

—Solo estoy diciéndoselo, ¿vale? A veces tienes que preocuparte de tu reputación.

 

—Ya conocemos tu reputación —dijo Zayn—. Solo estás un paso por detrás de Nat Pringle.

 

—Eso no es verdad. Yo no soy un matón —se defendió Louis, completamente ofendido por tal comparación.

 

—No, pero Adam y Steve y esos tíos no hacen más que meterle miedo a la gente.

 

—Pero no harían nada.

 

—Tal vez no, pero la gente les tiene miedo.

 

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —preguntó Louis, frustrado.

 

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo Liam—, puedes estar con nosotros.

 

—No puedo. Alguien me daría una paliza por ser un cobarde, lo sé. Partirle la cara a Nat Pringle te lleva lejos, pero cuando ya no está en este colegio...

 

—¿Tienes miedo? —dijo Harry.

 

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Louis con fingida determinación.

 

—Pues yo creo que sí —dijo Liam—. Creo que tienes miedo de que Adam, Steve y sus amigos se vuelvan contra ti.

 

—Cállate, Liam, ¡no tienes ni idea de nada! Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto en hablar con vosotros. —Y se marchó pisoteando el suelo con fuerza.

 

—Bueeeno... —canturreó Niall.

 

—Eso ha sido interesante —dijo Liam.

 

—¿De verdad piensas que tiene miedo? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Es obvio, ¿no? Se siente inseguro por su pasado, por eso se aferra a esas amistades inútiles, para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

 

—¿Qué sobre su pasado?

 

—Es el mismo que el tuyo. Padres de acogida negligentes. Unos que le pegaban. Se lo ha tomado muy enserio.

 

Harry se preguntó qué pensaría Liam si supiera cómo de inútil se sentía él mismo en realidad. A Harry le gustaba poner cara de felicidad, pero por dentro no estaba tan bien. Solo Louis podía hacerle sentirse bien de verdad, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era su amistad. Unos chicos normales no se acurrucaban el uno junto al otro por las noches. Pero Harry estaba completamente agradecido de poder hacerlo.

 

Si eso también ayudaba a Louis, tenía que tratarse de algo bueno, ¿no?


	14. Chapter 14

Louis resolvió él mismo su problema. Empezó a salir con una chica.

 

Niall les vio un día cuendo estaban en el colegio.

 

—Mirad, ahí esta Louis —dijo, señalando hacia el otro lado de la cancha de fútbol—. Esa es Marissa, ¿no?

 

Por suete, a Louis ya le habían quitado la escayola del brazo.

 

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Liam.

 

—Parece que quiere problemas —dijo Zayn—. Va hacia los arbustos y sabe de sobre que están fuera de los límites.

 

—Va a enrollarse con ella.

 

—Que asco.

 

—Es más mayor que nosotros. Probablemente son las hormonas.

 

—¿Qué son las hormonas? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Es cuando empiezan a gustarte las chicas —dijo Liam.

 

—A mí me gustan las chicas.

 

—No, quiero decir, cuando te gustan de verdad. Como cuando quieres tener sexo con ellas.

 

—Oh. —Harry puso una mueca—. No creo que sea lo suficientemene mayor para hacer eso.

 

—No lo eres —le aseguró Liam—. Olvídate de lo que he dicho.

 

—¿Es Louis lo suficientemente mayor? Creí que tenías que ser adulto. Como con el alcohol y esas cosas.

 

—No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Cuando estás preparado, puedes hacerlo. Lo que pasa que a los adultos no le gusta que lo hagamos cuando somos más pequeños, eso es todo.

 

—Así que si quieres tirarte a Melody —dijo Niall—, lo mejor será no decírselo a la señora Curtis.

 

—¡Yo no quiero tirarme a Melody! —exclamó Harry, escandalizado.

 

—Bien —dijo Zayn—. Porque creo que no podría hacerme a la idea si lo hicieras.

 

—Solo estás celoso porque Louis va a hacerlo antes que tú —se burló Niall, soltando una carcajada.

 

—No, no lo estoy. Yo tampoco quiero acostarme con nadie. Esperaré por mis hormonas, muchas gracias. —Y se cruzó de brazos.

 

Louis y Marissa desaparecieron de su vista.

 

—Se están besando, seguro —dijo Liam.

 

—No debería —refunfuñó Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Niall—. Si eso lo aleja de Adam y ese grupo, tiene que ser bueno.

 

Aun así, Harry estaba celoso. Probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a que Louis lo abrazara a él. Ahora, abrazaba a una chica. ¡La besaba, incluso!

 

—Voy a hablar con Melody —dijo, levantándose.

 

—¡Whoo hoo, Harry va a dar el paso!

 

—No —djo Harry, pero en realidad sí que iba a hacerlo.

 

Los chicos vitorearon por detrás de él mientras se acercaba hasta el grupo de amigas de Melody. Estaban sentadas en las gradas de la cancha de futbol. Harry subió los escalones, pero no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Aunque ahora ya no podía echarse atrás, era demasiado tarde.

 

Se detuvo frente el grupo de chicas y ellas levantaron la mirada hacia él.

 

—Em, hola —las saludó.

 

Todas soltaron unas risitas, Melody incluida.

 

—Em, Melody, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

 

—Claro, Harry. —Se levantó y se alisó la falda antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras con él.

 

—Me preguntaba... —empezó a decir Harry. Y a los pocos segundos, las palabras le salieron solas—: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

 

No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Melody, pero lo que no se esperaba era que se le arrojara a los brazos para abrazarle.

 

—Estaba empezando a pensar que no me lo pedirías nunca —soltó, ahogando su voz contra el hombro de Harry. Él trató de no estremecerse por el impacto que le causó en las costillas—. Pues claro que quiero ser tu novia.

 

—Vale. Bueno, em...

 

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa el fin de semana? —preguntó Melody rápidamente.

 

—No sé si tengo permiso.

 

—Preguntale a tu madre de acogida. Por favor, Harry. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

 

Después de un rato, Harry se marchó, murmurando promesas de que hablaría con la señora Curtis. Un coro de risitas le siguieron mientras Melody volvía hacia sus amigas.

 

—¿Has triunfado? —le preguntó Niall, cuando volvió con ellos.

 

—Sí, y me ha invitado a ir a su casa el fin de semana.

 

Niall levantó la mano en su dirección.

 

—¡Choca esos cinco, hermano!

 

Harry le chocó la mano a Niall y después sonó la sirena que indicaba el final del recreo. Miró hacia los arbustos por donde Louis había desaparecido con Marissa. Ya estaban volviendo a la cancha de fútbol, cogidos de la mano.

 

Harry apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

 

***

 

Harry abordó el tema esa noche, mientras estaban tumbados en su cama juntos.

 

—Tienes novia —dijo, como dejándolo caer.

 

—¿Marissa? Sí. —Se puso de lado para poder mirarle, aunque Harry siguió acostado boca arriba, por culpa de sus costillas.

 

—Te vimos yendo a los arbustos del campo de fútbol con ella.

 

—¿Nos vísteis?

 

—Sí —respondió Harry, jugueteando con el borde de la sábana.

 

—Oh, bueno. Teníais que enteraros tarde o temprano. A los chicos les encantará. Ya no voy con Adam y Steve.

 

—¿Por eso tienes novia? —preguntó Harry—. Así tienes a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

 

—En cierto modo, sí.

 

—¿Entonces por qué la estabas besando?

 

—¿Quién te ha dicho que la he besado?

 

—Liam —contestó el pequeño.

 

—¿Cómo iba él a saberlo? —dijo Louis—. No estaba allí.

 

—Pero es lo que estabas haciendo, ¿verdad?

 

Louis hizo una pausa y luego respondió:

 

—Sí.

 

Harry se quedó en silencio.

 

—¿Haz?

 

—¿Qué? —soltó Harry.

 

—¿Están bien?

 

—No.

 

—¿Qué te pasa?

 

—Esa chica te gusta más que yo —confesó.

 

—Nunca he dicho eso.

 

—Pero es cierto, ¿verdad?

 

Louis le acarició la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, aunque demasiado fuerte, porque le hizo daño en sus moratones, pero Harry permaneció impasible.

 

—No es cierto. Una chica nunca podría gustarme más que tú.

 

A Harry le dio un saltó el corazón.

 

—¿Lo dices enserio?

 

—Por supuesto que lo digo enserio.

 

Harry suspiró aliviado. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que sintió una punzada en las costillas.

 

—Eso está bien, porque yo también tengo novia.

 

—Oh, ¿enserio? —dijo Louis, sorprendido—. ¿Quién? ¿Melody?

 

—Sí.

 

—Monito descarado. —Sonrió Louis.

 

—A lo mejor voy a su casa el fin de semana. Tengo que preguntarle a la señora Curtis.

 

—Descarado, descarado, descarado —dijo Louis, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla con su dedo índice.

 

Harry se rio y después, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

 

—¿Louis? Me gustaría poder abrazarte ahora mismo.

 

—No puedes. Por tus costillas.

 

Y Louis le besó. Le beso en el lado derecho de la frente. Harry sintió como la calided se instalaba en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

 

—Te daré el abrazo más grande del mundo cuando estés curado —le aseguró Louis.

 

—¿Me lo juras?

 

—Sí. Buenas noches, Haz.

 

—Buenas noches. —Harry se quedó dormido sintiendo la respiración de Louis en el hueco de su cuello.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de que la señora Curtis hablara con los padres de Melody, informó a Harry de que podía ir el sábado a verla a su casa.

 

—Pero ten cuidado y no hagas burradas —dijo ella, mientras la madre de Melody se detenía en coche frente a su casa. Había ido a buscarle porque la señora Curtis no podía dejar a los chicos solos—. Tus costillas, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

—Lo sé. No dejan que me olvide de ellas, no te preocupes.

 

Fue hacia el cochey vio que  Melody estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de atrás.

 

—Hola, Harry —dijo ella.

 

—Hola.

 

—¿Te gustan las muñecas?

 

—No mucho.

 

—No pasa nada —dijo Melody—. No tenemos por que jugar con ellas. ¿Y la PlayStation?

 

—Sí.

 

—Genial. Tengo un montón de juegos buenos —le informó la niña.

 

Eso, hizo que las cosas fueran más fáciles, ya que Harry y Melody se pasaron jugando a la PlayStation el resto de la tarde.

 

Cuando ya iban a dar las cinco, Melody posó su mando en el suelo, a su lado.

 

—Te vas a tener que ir dentro de poco.

 

—Ya. Me lo he pasado bien. —Sonrió Harry.

 

—¿Quieres besarme?

 

—Em... vale. —Ya había besado a alguna chica antes, pero Melody le gustaba más que las otras. No quería cometer un error.

 

Melody cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él. Harry se acercó a ella, y le dio un besito en los labios.

 

—Otra vez —dijo Melody.

 

Harry juntó sus labios de nuevo y se do cuenta de que no se sentía tan bien como cuando Louis le besaba por las noches, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal. Se echó hacia atrás.

 

Melody también había hecho lo mismo.

 

—Ahora estamos saliendo oficialmente —dijo ella.

 

—Vale.

 

La madre de Melody entró a la habitación en ese instante para llevarle a casa, así que no tuvieron más tiempo para hablar.

 

—Adiós, Harry. Ha sido una tarde perfecta —se despidió Melody.

 

—Sí. Adiós.

 

—¿Puedo acompañaros? —le preguntó Melody a su madre.

 

—No. Quédate en casa y vete duchándote. Yo iré a llevar a Harry.

 

—¡Te veo el lunes! —le gritó Melody.

 

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió Harry con la mano.

 

***

 

La señora Curtis estaba en la cocina cuando volvió a casa. Louis estaba merodeando por ahí.

 

—¿Eres tú, Harry? —preguntó la señora Curtis—. Ven aquí.

 

Harry obedeció de inmediato.

 

—¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

 

—Bien —contestó él—.  Melody tiene la Play. Hemos estado jugando toda la tarde.

 

—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos.

 

Harry se fue por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño y Louis lo siguió.

 

—¿La has besado? —le preguntó, mirándole a través del espejo.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Estuvo... bien.

 

—Oh —solto Louis frunciendo el ceño, mirando al suelo, y acto seguido se marchó.

 

Harry terminó de lavarse las manos y fue a buscarlo. Louis había salido fuera, y estaba sentado en la barandilla del porche trasero.

 

—¿Louis?

 

—Ahora tienes novia —dijó él—. Como yo.

 

—Sí, como tú —murmuró Harry, sentándose a su lado.

 

—¿Vas a pasar el rato con ella en el colegio y eso?

 

—No lo sé.

 

—A partir de ahora voy a estar con Marissa.

 

—¿Vas a dejar de lado a tus otros amigos? —preguntó Harry, retorciéndose los dedos.

 

—Supongo que sí —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Estás triste?

 

—No.

 

—¿No te sentirás solo estando sólo con Marissa?

 

—No más solo de lo que ya estoy —soltó Louis con los ojos cerrados.

 

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Me tienes a mí.

 

Louis abrió sus ojos azules y le puso el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros. Sus costillas ya estaban mejorando, poco a poco, así que no le dolió mucho.

 

—No me siento solo cuando estoy contigo —susurró Louis en su oído, para después darle un besito en el mismo, haciendo que a Harry le subiera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

 

Vieron la puesta de sol juntos, apoyados el uno en el otro, antes de ir a cenar.


	16. Chapter 16

La psicóloga se llamaba señora Weir. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga y un pañuelo decorativo alrededor del cuello. Harry se sentó nervioso frente a ella, no había nada entre ellos que los separara. Quería haber llevado a Monkey, pero había tenido miedo de parecer un crío.

 

—Hola, Harry. —Sonrió ella—. He oído que tienes problemas para dormir.

 

—Por las noches tengo miedo.

 

—¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? ¿Dónde naciste?

 

La señora Weir le preguntó un montón de cosas. Harry tuvo que contarle lo que le había pasado a su familia, y responder todas las preguntas sobre las casas de acogida en las que había estado desde entonces. Sabía cómo sacarle los secretos, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que su antigua familia de acogida lo había encerrado en un armario durante horas y se había visto obligado a hacerse pis encima. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie. También le contó que su padre de acogida  solía pegarle, siempre en sitios en los que los moratones no se vieran después.

 

—Has pasado por momentos difíciles, Harry. No me extraña que tengas problemas para dormir. Ahora, quiero hacerte unos tests, ¿te parece bien?

 

—¿Van a doler? —preguntó, nervioso.

 

—No, solo voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Y tendrás que responderlas, pero diciéndome la verdad. Los resultados no estarán bien si no me la dices. Es muy importante. Algunas preguntas pueden parecerte extrañas o te resultarán difíciles de contestar, pero no te juzgaré de ninguna forma. Todo lo que me digas no saldrá de esta habitación. Relájate, ¿vale?

 

Le preguntó todo tipo de cuestiones, como por ejemplo, si alguna vez había mojado la cama, que si oía voces y si se sentía culpable sin ninguna razón aparente. A Harry le resultaron desconcertantes, pero respondió lo mejor que pudo. Al principio, le preguntó a la psicóloga si le diría a la señora Curtis las respuestas, pero ella le aseguró que no, que no se lo diría. Nadie se enteraría.

 

Al cabo de una hora, la señora Weir le sonrió.

 

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry. Has sido muy sincero. Tus respuestas me ayudarán mucho para saber cómo ayudarte. Esta sesión ha sido difícil, lo sé, pero la primera siempre lo es. Aún nos estamos conociendo. —Se levantó, y Harry también lo hizo.

 

Ella le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

 

—Gracias, Harry. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

 

La señora Curtis se levantó de su sitio en la sala de espera cuando aparecieron.

 

—¿Ha ido todo bien?

 

—Todo bien, señora Curtis. Le diré la fecha para la próxima cita. —Abrió su agenda y ella y la señora Curtis decidieron el día en el que Harry volvería allí.

 

—Solo podemos permitirnos seis sesiones, como le dije —le informó la señora Curtis.

 

—Muy bien. Seré lo más intensa posible en las próximas sesiones.

 

***

 

Harry fue a casa con la señora Curtis, pero su cabeza no se había recuperado aún de todas esas preguntas. Se sentía inquieto, nervioso y ansioso. Algunas habían sido muy difíciles de responder, como la de si se sentía culpable. No estaba seguro de si lo había hecho bien. Otras habían causado que algunos sentimientos malos resurgieran.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa, fue a buscar a Louis, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Entonces, se acercó a Niall, que estaba en la mesa del comedor haciendo los deberes.

 

—¿Dónde está Louis?

 

—Ha ido a casa de Marissa después del colegio —le contestó el rubio.

 

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

 

—No sé. Creo que se va a quedar allí a cenar.

 

Harry se fue a hacer los deberes a su habitación, pero no consiguió concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

 

A la hora de la cena, en la que Louis no apareció, volcó su vaso de leche. Se quedó mirando horrorizado cómo el líquido se extendía por la mesa y empezaba a caerse al suelo.

 

—¡No era mi intención! —dijo, el miedo apoderándose de él.

 

Sin embargo, la señora Curtis no se enfadó. Ella no era como su antigua familia de acogida, solo se levantó y dijo:

 

—Voy a por una bayeta.

 

Volvió con una de la cocina, además de una palangana con agua. Luego,  lo limpio todo y le dijo a Harry que terminara de secarlo con unas servilletas mientras ella volvía a guardar las cosas a la cocina.

 

—Pareces nervioso, Harry —le dijo ella cuando volvió a sentarse a la mesa—. ¿Qué te pasa?

 

—Nada. ¿Cuándo va a volver Louis a casa?

 

—Después de cenar.

 

Después de la cena, Harry fue a darse una ducha, pero Liam se le adelantó. Volvió a intentar terminar los deberes, pero no consiguió hacer mucho. Cuando oyó como la puerta del baño se abría, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se desnudó y abrió el agua de la ducha para que se fuera calentando.

 

Pero el agua caliente no consiguió calmar sus pensamientos. Las preguntas de esa tarde seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Se merecía ser querido?

 

De vuelta en la habitación, recogió sus libros, sabiendo que no conseguiría hacer nada más esa noche. En su lugar, fue a buscar a la señora Curtis para pedirle que le diera su pastilla para dormir.

 

—Todavía te queda media hora, Harry.

 

—Quiero irme a la cama —le dijo él.

 

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

 

—Solo... me siento un poco raro, eso es todo.

 

Poco después de irse a la cama, Louis llegó a casa. Le oyó hablando con la señora Curtis en el salón y, después, fue a su habitación. Encendió la luz y Harry parpadeó.

 

—¿Qué haces ya en la cama? —le preguntó Louis, extrañado.

 

—No me encuentro bien.

 

—Voy a coger las cosas para ducharme y apago la luz, ¿vale?

 

Harry no quería que se fuera; quería que Louis le abrazara, a pesar de que no pudiera por culpa de las costillas. Pero no dijo nada.

 

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando Louis tiró la ropa del colegio al suelo, después de haberse desnudado hasta quedarse solo en ropa interior para irse al baño.

 

—¿Louis?

 

—¿Qué pasa, ricitos?

 

—¿Puedes cantarme algo?

 

Louis fue hasta él.

 

—Déjame sitio. —Y acto seguido se tumbó a su lado—. ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

 

—Cualquier cosa.

 

—Elton John. —Louis empezó a cantar el primer verso de Your Song.

 

Harry movió la mano, para tocarle la pierna a Louis y acercó su rostro a él. Louis olía muy bien, era agradable y reconfortante.

 

Louis era su casa y su voz le permitió quedarse dormido.


	17. Chapter 17

Varios días más tarde, Harry se despertó con Louis dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Despierta, nene, ¡es tu cumple!

 

Harry sonrió y abrió los ojos. Louis estaba tumbado junto a él en la cama. No siempre se quedaba con Harry hasta por la mañana, así que se sintió feliz de poder tenerle así el día de su cumpleaños.

 

—Hoy es el día en el que te vamos a conseguir un skate —canturreó Louis.

 

Harry se retorció de emoción. No había sido capaz de practicar en el skate de Louis por culpa de sus lesiones. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Nat le había dado la paliza, así que solo tendría que esperar otras dos antes de volver a hacer las cosas con normalidad.

 

Tendría un skate, pero tardaría dos semanas en poder utilizarlo. Aun así, solo tenerlo en su poder sería emocionante.

 

Gracias a que ya no tenía que darle dinero a Nat, ya había ahorrado cuarenta libras, más las diez que ya tenía guardadas de antes, hacían un total de cincuenta. Con la contribución de la señora Curtis, debería ser más que suficiente. Quizás aún no le diera para el casco, pero podía ahorrar para comprárselo más adelante.

 

Después del colegio, la señora Curtis llamó a Janet para que se quedara a cuidar de Niall, Zayn y Liam, y se llevó a Louis y a Harry con ella. Louis iba a ayudarles a escoger un buen skate. Sabía dónde se encontraba la mejor tienda para skaters, así que le fue dando indicaciones a la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Cuándo has venido por aquí, Louis? —le preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Solía venir cuando vivía en la anterior casa de acogida. Gira la próxima a la izquierda. Es en esa calle.

 

—¿En esta?

 

—Sí, al final.

 

—Tengo que buscar aparcamiento —dijo la señora Curtis—. Podemos ir hasta allí caminando.

 

Doblaron la esquina y encontraron un sitio muy rápido. La señoña Curtis aparcó, a pesar de que tal vez pudiera haber encontrado uno que quedase más cerca, pero ese le había permitido entrar de frente; la señora Curtis odiaba aparcar la furgoneta.

 

Caminaron a lo largo de la acera, pasando al lado de un montón de escaparates, hasta que llegaron a la tienda que buscaban. La tienda estaba pintada de rojo y sobre la entrada había un rótulo que ponía: Mick's Skateboards.

 

Entraron. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de skates, con las ruedas hacia el exterior. En el centro de la tienda había estantes con todo tipo de equipo y ropa. En una de las paredes había una televisión en la que estaban poniendo un DVD sobre skate. Y había dos adolescentes probándose calzado en una esquina.

 

—Bienvenidos —dijo el encargado de la tienda, que estaba en el mostrador, justo al lado de la puerta, leyéndose un cómic—. Si necesitan ayuda, díganmelo.

 

—¡Venga, Harry! —gritó Louis entusiasmado, corriendo hacia la pared más cercana—. Míralos todos.

 

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de par en par; se quedó completamente asombrado al ver toda la variedad de skates con sus coloridos diseños. Los quería todos. ¿Cómo podría elegir solo uno?

 

—Louis —dijo la señora Curtis—, todos esos son muy caros.

 

—Tienes que pagar por la calidad.

 

—¿Por qué no compramos uno en unos grandes almacenes?

 

—Porque son una basura —respondió el joven con una mueca.

 

—Pues es donde vamos a comprar el casco. —Se dirigió hacia el encargado—. ¿Dónde tienen los skates más baratos?

 

—Por aquí, señora —contestó él, abriendo camino hacia una pared que todavía no habían visto—. Estos son los básicos, para los principiantes. Lo suficientemente buenos para los niños.

 

—Solo voy a comprar uno.

 

—Para mí —añadió Harry.

 

—¿Sí? Pues este de aquí... —El encargado levantó el brazo para alcanzar uno y bajarlo—... ya no nos traen más skates de este proveedor. Y está al treinta por ciento de descuento. Una ganga.

 

—Déjeme verlo —dijo Harry.

 

El hombre se lo tendió. Tenía un dibujo de un dragón azul y verde, con llamas amarillas y rojas saliéndole de la boca. Le gustaba. Se lo pasó a Louis, que lo inspeccionó.

 

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó la señora Curtis; que después de oír el precio pareció aliviada—. Oh, bien, podemos permitírnoslo.

 

—No podrían conseguirlo más barato, señora. Es de buena calidad para ese precio.

 

Harry miró a Louis, que era el que tenía la última palabra.

 

Louis se fue a un pasillo más espacioso, para probar la tabla. Hizo un truco y después lo pisó para levantarlo y cogerlo en el aire.

 

—Es bueno —dijo Louis, devolviéndoselo a Harry.

 

—¿Te gusta este, Harry? —preguntó la señora Curtis, que al ver el asentimiento entusiasta de Harry, añadió—: Nos lo llevamos.

 

—¿Algo más?

 

—No, solo el skate.

 

El encargado fue hacia la caja y la señora Curtis, que era la que tenía el dinero de Harry, pagó. Harry aún tenía suficiente para un casco barato.

 

—Pásatelo bien con él —le dijo el chico a Harry—. ¿Quieres una pegatina?

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

—Tomad, una para cada uno. —Les entregó una a Harry y otra a Louis. La pegatina era roja y llevaba el logo y el nombre de la tienda.

 

Después de que se marcharan, fueron a los grandes almacenes del centro comercial al que solían ir siempre. Harry no quería dejar su skate en la furgoneta. ¿Y si alguien se lo robaba?

 

—La furgoneta tiene alarma, Harry —le dijo la señora Curtis—. Nadie va a robártelo.

 

Pero Harry no parecía satisfecho.

 

—Bueno, vale, llévalo contigo. En la mano. Y, Louis, no vas a usarlo.

 

En los grandes almacenes, Harry escogió un casco azul y verde que hacia juego con los colores del skate. Luego, se fueron a casa para que la señora Curtis pudiera hornearle una tarta de cumpleaños a Harry. El niño llevaba con orgullo su nuevo skate y se lo enseñó a los chicos. Incluso Janet le dijo que le gustaba.

 

—Recuerda que no puedes usarlo hasta dentro de dos semanas —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

Harry no sabía cómo iba a esperar. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

Llevó su nueva adquisición al porche que daba al jardín trasero y lo colocó en lo alto de las escaleras, para usarlo como asiento. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y miró al jardín lleno de nieve. Ahora, ya era un skater decente. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Aún le costaba hacer un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría ser tan bueno como Louis, y ya ni pensar en los skaters del DVD de Tony Hawk. Probablemente años, pero no se rendiría. Quería ir al colegio todas las mañanas junto a Louis.

 

¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno cuando llegara la primavera como para hacerlo? Si no podía practicar por culpa de la nieve, probablemente no, pero soñar era gratis.

 

La puerta corredera se abrió.

 

—¿Haciendo vínculo con tu tabla? —le preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí. Va a dormir conmigo esta noche.

 

—La señora Curtis no te dejará. Los skates están sucios.

 

—Este no. Es nuevo.

 

—No creo que eso te vaya a funcionar. —Louis se acercó a él, rodeándolo, y se sentó en un escalón más abajo.

 

—He estado pensando... en que podríamos ir en skate juntos al colegio.

 

—La señora Curtis no te dejará —repitió Louis—. Eres demasiado pequeño.

 

—Tengo nueve. Además, ella te deja a ti.

 

—No es que me deje exactamente, lo descubrió un día y me las arreglé para convencerla de que me dejase seguir haciéndolo. —Louis estaba inquieto, como siempre, así que se puso de pie bruscamente y saltó el resto de escalones que quedaban de una vez, aterrizando en la hierba.

 

—¿Guerra de nieve?

 

—No, no quiero mojarme —respondió Harry.

 

—Te reto.

 

—Eso no va a funcionar —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Y si tú me retas a hacer algo?

 

—¿Como qué?

 

—No sé, algo.

 

Harry miró a su alrededor. ¿A qué podría retar a Louis? Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras. Había una capa gruesa de nieve en el suelo. Si se cayese se empaparía, pero no se haría daño. Harry volvió a mirar hacia el porche.

 

—Te reto a... que saltes desde el tejado del porche.

 

—Vale —dijo Louis.

 

Solo había una manera de subirse al tejado y los chicos la habían descubierto hace tiempo. Se trataba de subir a la valla del porche desde el lateral del jardín y subir al tejado apoyándose en la ventana. Era arriesgado, pero todos lo habían hecho ya para recoger el balón de fútbol cuando se les quedaba allí arriba, a pesar de que la señora Curtis siempre los regañaba cuando los oía caminando por el tejadillo.

 

Harry y Louis se dirigieron al lateral de la casa. Y Harry enseguida vio como Louis saltaba a un pequeño montículo de tierra cubierto de hierba y se arrastraba hasta la valla. Se puso de pie en ella, equilibrándose mientras se preparaba para subir, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Y consiguió subir al techo con poco esfuerzo.

 

—Vuelve a la parte de atrás —le ordenó Louis—. Tienes que verme saltar, eres mi testigo. Ooops. —Se resbaló un poco—. El tejado está un poco resbaladizo.

 

—Ten cuidado.

 

—Lo haré. —Louis empezó a caminar por el techo hacia la parte posterior de la casa, así que Harry también volvió al jardín de atrás. Vio como Louis se acercaba al borde y miraba hacia abajo—. Wow. No me creo que vaya a hacer esto.

 

—Tal vez no deberías... —replanteó Harry, pensándoselo bien. ¿Y si se hacía daño?

 

—Me has retado. Tengo que hacerlo.

 

—¿Y si lo retiro?

 

—No puedes. —Louis se frotó las manos enguantadas y sopló a través de ellas—. ¿Preparado?

 

Con su gorro de lana y el abrigo puesto, Louis empezó a parecerle muy pequeño, y el tejado estaba demasiado lejos del suelo.

 

Justo en ese momento, la señora Curtis salió al exterior.

 

—¿Hay alguien en el tejado?

 

Harry dejó de mirar a Louis, para centrarse en la señora Curtis.

 

—Em...

 

—¿Qué estás mirando allá arriba? —La señora Curtis bajó los escalones para llegar hasta Harry, y miró hacia arriba, poniendo una repentina expresión de horror—. Louis Tomlinson, ¡baja de ahí ahora mismo! El tejado resbala por culpa de la nieve. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

 

—Dos testigos —dijo Louis con una sonrisa, y saltó.

 

Parecía que estaba cayendo a cámara lenta. Harry vio cómo extendía los brazos y contraía las piernas, y pudo sentir el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con fuerza y cómo la sangre corría por sus venas.

 

Y un segundo después, Louis aterrizó.

 

—¡Louis! —exclamó la señora Curtis, corriendo hacia él. Louis había tomado tierra de pie, y se había caído hasta quedarse de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la nieve. La señora Curtis lo levantó, sujetándolo por los hombros—. ¿Louis, te has hecho daño?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—No, estoy bien. ¿Has visto, Harry? ¡He saltado desde el tejado!

 

La señora Curtis lo sacudió un poco.

 

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Podías haberte hecho mucho daño?

 

—Pero no lo he hecho.

 

—Pero podrías. ¿No tienes sentido común? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

 

—Soy Tommo el Terrible. No puedes hacer nada conmigo.

 

—Puedo castigarte.

 

—¡No! —protestó Louis—. No he hecho nada malo.

 

—Ni siquiera sé qué contestarte a eso. Tú también estás castigado, Harry. Estoy segura de que lo has alentado.

 

—Pero es el cumple de Harry.

 

—Sigue castigado. Como tú. Una Semana. Ahora, entrad para que pueda ver lo que hacéis.

 

Louis todavía parecía jubiloso. Fue corriendo hacia el interior de casa por delante de la señora Curtis y se dirigió hasta los tres niños que estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

 

—¿Sabéis qué? Acabo de saltar del tejado.

 

—Qué va... —dijo Zayn.

 

—Lo hice, ¿a qué sí, señora Curtis?

 

—Lo ha hecho —dijo ella, enfadada—. Ninguno de vosotros debe intentar hacer eso o estaréis castigados el resto de vuestra vida. Louis, Harry, ved la tele.

 

—Pero no me gusta este programa —se quejó Louis.

 

—Una pena, porque vas a quedarte viéndola. Voy a terminar de hacer la cena.

 

Louis se dejó caer en el sillón vacío; no era el que mejor ángulo tenía para ver la pantalla, pero Harry se sentó a su lado de todos modos.

 

—¿Enserio has saltado desde el tejado? —preguntó Liam y Louis asintió orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué?

 

—Harry me retó.

 

—Harry nunca haría eso.

 

El nombrado se removió en el asiento.

 

—Intenté retirarlo, pero no me dejó.

 

—Joder, tío —le dijo Zayn a Louis—. No me puedo creer que no te hayas roto las piernas. Eres un temerario de verdad.

 

—¡No lo animes, Zayn! —gritó la señora Curtis desde la cocina.

 

Niall, que había estado estupefacto todo el tiempo, intervino:

 

—Estás loco —le dijo a Louis.

 

—Soy Tommo en Terrible. ¡Hago lo que sea!

 

—¡Louis! —lo riñó la señora Curtis; una de las desventajas de tener el salón, el comedor y la cocina de concepto abierto—. ¿Quieres que te castigue dos semanas?

 

—No —dijo Louis.

 

—Pues deja de hablar de ello de una vez.

 

Louis estuvo en una nube el resto del día. Hablando, riendo, haciendo bromas y burlándose de los chicos. Jugaron a un juego de mesa después de la cena de cumpleaños de Harry, lasaña, y Louis ganó, poniéndolo de mejor humor aún. Abrazó a Zayn, alborotó el pelo de Harry y de Niall y besó a un escandalizado Liam en la mejilla. Irradiaba alegría.

 

Harry pensó que ese sería el comportamiento habitual de Louis si su familia siguiese viva. No hablaban mucho de ello, pero Harry sabía que echaba muchísimo de menos a sus hermanas.

 

Esa noche, Louis se metió en la cama de Harry justo cuando se fueron a dormir, en vez de más tarde cuando tuviera que revisar la casa.

 

—Despiértame cuando lo necesites —le murmuró a Harry mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

 

Pero Harry no se despertó. Durmió toda la noche de un tirón, a salvo con Louis.


	18. Chapter 18

Era el turno de Louis de ir a ver a la psicóloga y consiguió estar tranquilo el día anterior, pero durante la mañana previa a la cita, no hizo más que rogarle a la señora Curtis por que la cambiara. Harry pudo escucharles en la cocina cuando fue a desayunar. Pero la señora Curtis se negó.

 

—Recuerda, directo a casa después de la escuela —le dijo ella.

 

Louis fue hasta la mesa y vio a Harry y a Niall sentados tomando sus desayunos. Fue directo hacia Harry.

 

—¿Qué pasó con la psicóloga cuando fuiste a verla?

 

Harry miró hacia Niall. No quería hablar de eso delante de él.

 

—Te lo diré luego.

 

—No puede ser mucho más tarde, la cita es esta tarde.

 

—Cuando termine el desayuno —murmuró Harry.

 

—Estaré fuera —dijo Louis, alejándose para abrir la puerta corredera para salir.

 

Harry lo observó mientras cogía su skate y empezaba a hacer trucos. Y es que Louis siempre recurría al skate cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Además, había olvidado ponerse el abrigo, aunque sí que llevaba un gorro de lana. Lo cierto era que en invierno llevaba gorro casi todo el tiempo. Y a Harry le gustaba, porque así no se ponía gomina en el pelo y se le quedaba suave y era muy agradable acariciarlo.

 

Cuando Harry terminó de comer, fue a buscar su abrigo y salió por la puerta. Louis le miró y el alivio se fue extendiendo por su rostro.

 

—¿Vas a hablarme de la psicóloga?

 

—Sí. Ven a sentarte.

 

Louis se bajó del skate para sentarse en él. Entonces, Harry cogió el suyo propio y lo colocó en frente de Louis antes de sentarse.

 

—Me preguntó un montón de cosas —empezó a decir el más joven.

 

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

 

—Empieza con las más fáciles. Sobre tu familia, sobre el colegio, sobre tu amigos... Luego, hace preguntas raras, como si alguna vez has mojado la cama, o si escuchas voces. Y luego, se vuelve más difícil.

 

—¿Cómo puede ser difícil? Ni que fuera un examen del cole.

 

—Es peor que un examen. Hace todo tipo de preguntas. Cómo te sientes, si crees que hay gente que intenta hacerte daño, si tienes bastantes amigos... También tuve que responder si estaba de acuerdo o no con cosas que decía. Como, por ejemplo, si merecía que me quisieran.

 

—Yo no quiero responder eso —dijo Louis, bajando la mirada a la hierba que crecía a sus pies.

 

Tampoco Harry había querido. Había agachado la cabeza y le había contestado a la psicóloga que no, que no merecía que nadie le quisiese.

 

—Habrá un montón de preguntas que no vas a querer contestar, pero tienes que ser lo más sincero posible o los resultados no estarán bien y no podrá ayudarte.

 

—No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda. No entiendo por qué la señora Curtis quiere que haga esto, a menos que quiera castigarme.

 

—¿Crees que a mí también me está castigando? —le preguntó Harry.

 

—No. Tú le gustas. Eres muy dulce y muy... Harry.

 

—Tú también le gustas —dijo Harry.

 

—Me tolera. No es lo mismo.

 

—Siempre te trata bien, aunque te portes mal. No grita mucho y nunca te ha pegado.

 

—Y yo te digo que me tolera —dijo Louis—. Seguro que le gustaría tener a un niño mejor. Otro como tú.

 

—No, claro que no —insistió Harry, pero Louis no parecía convencido. Trató de pensar en algo que decir para que Louis lo creyera, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Aunque sí que podía hacer algo—. ¿Sabes qué? Hace seis semanas que Nat me pegó.

 

—¿Qué haces pensando en eso?

 

—Ya tengo las costillas bien. Puedes abrazarme.

 

Louis enarcó una ceja.

 

—Oh, ¿puedo?

 

—Sí —dijo Harry, levantándose—. Me lo prometiste.

 

—No estoy de humor para abrazar —soltó Louis.

 

—Hará que te sientas mejor. Venga.

 

Louis suspiró y se puso delante de Harry.

 

—Ricitos, Ricitos —dijo, negando con la cabeza, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

 

Harry envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y enterró la cara en su cuello. Después  de un momento, Louis subió los brazos, acariciando el cuerpo de Harry lentamente, apretándolo contra él. Harry aspiró profundamente, porque Louis siempre olía muy bien. Le encantaba.

 

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él.

 

—No me había ido a ninguna parte, tonto.

 

—Seis semanas sin abrazos —murmuró Harry junto a su oreja—. A ti te habría pasado lo mismo.

 

—Eres como un monito —dijo Louis y después de darle otro apretón a Harry, aflojó su agarre—. Ahora apártate.

 

Harry obedeció.

 

—Podemos abrazarnos por la noche.

 

—Shh. Alguien puede oírte. —Louis dio un paso atrás—. Vamos dentro. Aquí hace un frío de muerte.

 

***

 

Esa misma tarde, Louis regresó a casa del la consulta de la psicóloga; parecía aturdido. Le hizo una seña a Harry, que estaba viendo la televisión, para que lo acompañara a su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron allí, le contó lo que había pasado en la cita. Dijo que había sido tan malo como Harry le había dicho que sería.

 

Louis estuvo alicaído el resto de la noche. Harry se preguntó si estaria pensando las mismas cosas que él cuando le tocó ir a la psicóloga.

 

 

Más tarde, después de que hubieran comprobado que no había ningún intruso en casa, Harry se acurrucó en la cama de Louis por primera vez en lo que le habían parecido años. Se sentió tan bien al poder abrazarle que incluso se retorció de la alegría, intentando estar lo más cerca posible de Louis.

 

—Eres un monito muy cariñoso esta noche, eh —dijo Louis.

 

—No puedo evitarlo.

 

—Cuidado.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Te me estás rozando contra la polla.

 

Harry podía sentir algo presionando contra su muslo, así que se quedó quieto.

 

—Lo siento —musitó Harry.

 

—No pasa nada. Solo quería advertirte. Es que no hace más que ponérseme dura. Es por las hormonas.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con «dura»?

 

—Me refiero a una erección, tonto —dijo Louis con una risita—. Seguro que te ha pasado antes. Se te pone hacia arriba y dura.

 

—Sí que me ha pasado —admitió Harry—. Pensé que me pasaba algo malo. —Se había sentido horriblemente culpable por ello, porque a veces le pasaba cuando Louis lo estaba abrazando.

 

Como en ese momento. Una sensación de calor se precipitó hacia su ingle. Harry apartó sus piernas de las de Louis, temblando un poco.

 

—No hay nada de malo en ti —le aseguró Louis—. Es por culpa de las hormonas.

 

—¿No soy muy pequeño para eso?

 

—Eres joven para empezar con la pubertad, sí. Pero tienes hormonas en tu cuerpo. Solo que cuando eres adolescente tienes más. Sabrás más sobre esto cuando vayas a sexto. Os separaran a los chicos de las chicas y os darán una charla.

 

—¿Sobre qué?

 

—Te contarán lo que le va a pasar a tu cuerpo. Como que te va a salir pelo por algunas partes, que te va a crecer la polla... —Louis se rió—. Hablan sobre la masturbación.

 

—¿Qué es eso?

 

—Es cuando jugas con tu polla y se pone dura y si eres lo suficientemente mayor, te corres.

 

Harry se sintió intimidado por la perspectiva. Ya había oído cosas sobre la masturbación, pero solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que era.

 

—¿Jugar con ella?

 

—Es bueno. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable —dijo Louis, dándole un besito en la frente.

 

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

 

—Harry, estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Duérmete.

 

Y obedeciéndole, Harry metió la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Louis y no tardó en precipitarse al mundo de los sueños.


	19. Chapter 19

Y el final del invierno dio paso a la primavera. Louis empezó a ir en skate al colegio de nuevo. Y por supuesto, siguió enseñando a Harry, que practicaba y practicaba y poco a poco se iba haciendo mejor. Aunque a veces fuera frustrante, porque la señora Curtis no le dejaba irse de la calle que estaba frente a su casa. Y no era que pudiera hacer skate por la carretera en sí, tenía que quedarse en la maldita acera.

 

Harry consiguió dos visitas con Gemma. Mientras tanto, Louis comenzó a salir con un grupo diferente en el colegio. Aún se veía con Marissa, y Harry con Melody. A veces, Harry se sentaba con ella durante los recreos y la cogía de la mano. Se burlaban de él, pero no le importaba, las manos de Melody eran muy suaves. Las de Louis estaban más ásperas de tanto usar el skate. Aunque abrazar a Melody era diferente de abrazar a Louis. Lo había hecho un par de veces, y le gustaba, pero no tanto como cuando estaba con Louis.

 

También se acercó más a Niall, Zayn y Liam. De verdad que sentía que eran como hermanos. Y la señora Curtis casi era como una madre. Claro que a veces, era imposible no discutir con alguno de los chicos; a veces le molestaban y a veces deseaba ser el único niño de la casa, pero es que vivir en una casa pequeña compartiendo el baño con cinco personas podía pasarle factura a cualquiera. Incluso con todas las locuras, estaba agradecido de tener en su vida a la señora Curtis y a los chicos. Le iba bien en la escuela, ya no se quedaba dormido en clase. El médico le había dicho que dejase de tomar las pastillas para dormir. Había terminado sus sesiones con la psicóloga, que le había enseñado cosas útiles, como por ejemplo, formas de relajación, y las practicaba mientras Louis comprobaba la casa por las noches. Le ayudaban a volver a quedarse dormido rápidamente cuando se metía en la cama con Louis. Dejó de confiar tanto en Monkey, que ahora se quedaba sobre la cama la gran mayoría de las veces.

 

La señora Curtis había pasado una mala racha. Había tenido que gastar dinero en muchas cosas. Primero, el inodoro se atascó y tuvieron que contratar a un fontanero para que lo arreglara. Después, se estropeó la nevera. Y cuando el horno le siguió, la señora Curtis no tenía suficiente dinero para arreglarlo. Tuvo que pedirlo prestado para comprar uno nuevo. Louis había dicho que el horno se había roto por culpa de Niall, porque comía demasiado, pero era solo una broma.

 

—¿Alguna vez vas a llamar a la señora Curtis mamá? —le preguntó Harry a Louis una noche que estaban en la cama juntos.

 

—Dime que no estás pensando en hacerlo...

 

—Es como una madre para nosotros.

 

Liam había empezado a llamarla mamá. Incluso había escuchado a Niall y Zayn referirse a ella como mamá un par de veces.

 

—Nunca voy a tener otra madre —dijo Louis.

 

—Pero somos como tu familia.

 

—Ya tengo una familia. Cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor, voy a conseguir la custodia de mis hermanas y compraré una casa para cuidar de ellas por mí mismo.

 

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

 

—Tú puedes venir también, monito tonto —dijo Louis, apretándolo contra él—. También cuidaré de ti.

 

***

 

Y tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Una mañana, los chicos no se despertaron y la señora Curtis los encontró juntos en la cama.

 

—Harry, Louis, hora de levantarse.

 

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba calentito con el brazo de Louis a su alrededor. Le miró, Louis también estaba despierto, y tenía una expresión de asombro.

 

—¿Por qué estáis durmiendo juntos? —preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—No lo estamos —soltó Louis rápidamente, retirando su brazo de alrededor de Harry.

 

—Tengo pesadillas —dijo Harry—. Louis me mantiene a salvo.

 

—¿Aún tienes pesadillas? —preguntó la señora Curtis desde la puerta.

 

—Bueno, ya no. Pero es por Louis.

 

Harry pudo sentir el cambio que se produjo en el cuerpo de Louis. Se había puesto rígido, y se había apartado de él para sentarse.

 

—Quiero levantarme —murmuró—. Harry, estás en medio.

 

—Pues pasa por encima.

 

—Harry, quítate.

 

Harry lo miró, parecía asustado. Harry no entendía que era lo que le asustaba, pero salió de la cama de todos modos.

 

—Daros prisa —dijo la señora Curtis, marchándose de la habitación.

 

—¿Louis? ¿Estás enfadado?

 

—No. —Louis hizo su cama, sin mirarle.

 

—Te estás comportando de forma extraña —le dijo Harry.

 

—Vete a desayunar.

 

—Pero...

 

—He dicho que vayas a desayunar.

 

Harry se puso las zapatillas y, mirando por encima del hombro, empezó a marcharse. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio como Louis le daba una patada a la pata de la cama. Debía de estar avergonzado de que la señora Curtis les hubiera pillado.

 

No pensó más en ello hasta esa noche. Louis se había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Marissa para no tener que verle hasta la hora de ir a la cama. Louis actuaba de forma distante, pero Harry no le dio importancia. A veces, Louis entraba en esos estados de ánimo; ya estaba acostumbrado.

 

Todo parecía bien entre ellos hasta que despertó a Louis para que fuera a revisar la casa. Louis le dio una palmadita en el hombro y cogió la linterna para hacer la ronda. Harry se metió en la cama del niño más mayor y esperó. Había empezado a quedarse dormido cuando Louis volvió y le sacudió un poco, agarrándole por el hombro.

 

—Harry. No puedes dormir aquí esta noche.

 

Harry parpadeó, confuso.

 

—Lo digo enserio, Harry. Tienes que salir de la cama.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niño, confuso.

 

—Porque no podemos hacer esto más.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque... —Louis se quedó callado un momento—. Porque está mal.

 

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Harry.

 

—La gente lo dice. Somos demasiado mayores para dormir juntos. Y la señora Curtis nos ha pillado.

 

—No le importa. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan estúpido?

 

—Porque a mí sí que me importa. Dormir juntos es de niños pequeños.

 

—Pero yo soy pequeño —se quejó Harry.

 

—Pero yo no —dijo Louis—. Tengo once años. Demasiado mayor para estar durmiendo con mi hermano pequeño. Venga, levántate. —Agarró a Harry por el brazo—. Vete a tu cama.

 

Desconcertado, Harry permitió que Louis tirase de él. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a Louis, intentando ver si estaba de broma. Pero no. Tiró de él para ponerlo de pie y lo empujó hacia su cama.

 

—Venga.

 

—Pero...

 

—Venga. —Louis se metió en su cama. Y Harry se lo quedó mirando durante un rato, de pie—. Métete en tu cama, Harry.

 

Harry obedeció. Encontró a Monkey y le mordió la oreja, mirando a Louis. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna llenaba la habitación. Podía ver a Louis tumbado bajo las sábanas, no dejaba de removerse; Louis estaba inquieto.

 

—¿Louis?

 

—Duérmete.

 

Pero Harry no pudo, no durante un montón de tiempo.

 

***

 

Louis aún actuaba con normalidad durante el día. Seguía intentando enseñarle trucos con el skate, aún lo abrazaba, aún actuaba como el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Solo era por las noches cuando las cosas cambiaban. Louis todavía revisaba la casa, pero no dejaba que Harry se metiera en su cama. Cuando Harry lo intentaba, con suavidad pero firmeza, le decía que no. Una vez, en la que Harry había dejado pasar una hora, se había tumbado junto a Louis por encima de las mantas, pero Louis también estaba despierto, y lo había echado. Harry no lo entendía. Louis daba vueltas y se revolvía en la cama después de revisar la casa y tardaba muchísimo en dormirse. Seguramente, echase de menos a Harry tanto como Harry a él.

 

Todos los miedos de Harry volvieron de golpe. Se quedaba despierto por la noches, aterrorizado. Hasta había vuelto a dormir bajo la cama de Louis para calmarse. Y si Louis lo sabía, no le había dicho nada.

 

Lo peor de todo era que se quedaba dormido otra vez en clase. El señor Foster le había pedido que se quedara después de clase un día. El hombre lo miró con cara de preocupación y dijo:

 

—Harry, esto está empezando a ser un problema de nuevo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe o que te estrese?

 

—No exactamente —contestó el niño.

 

—¿Problemas en casa? Puedes contármelo.

 

—No, no tengo problemas en casa.

 

—En el colegio, entonces —dijo el señor Foster—. Me he dado cuenta de que se burlan de ti cuando juegas con Melody.

 

—Eso no me importa. Puedo soportarlo.

 

—Harry, no sé qué hacer para ayudarte. Voy a tener que hablar con tu madre adoptiva de nuevo.

 

—No, por favor.

 

—Conseguimos que estuvieras bien la vez anterior. Podemos ayudarte de nuevo.

 

La señora Curtis se sintió consternada al oír que Harry volvía a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Lo llevó al médico, que le recetó de nuevo pastillas para dormir. A Harry le molestaban las pastillas, porque cuando estaba despierto por la noche, escuchando los ruidos que había en casa, las pastillas le daban demasiado sueño y tenía que sentarse en la cama, con las sábanas a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se quedaba dormido hasta que era hora de meterse bajo la cama de Louis.

 

La señora Curtis intentó hablar con él sobre ello, porque los días pasaban y las pastillas no le estaban ayudando mucho.

 

—¿Va todo bien en el colegio?

 

—Sí —respondió Harry.

 

—¿Tienes suficientes amigos? ¿No te sientes solo con Niall, Zayn y Liam como únicos amigos?

 

—No, tengo más. Melody, Callum, Tom... —enumeró una lista de gente con la que a veces pasaba el rato cuando quería jugar a fútbol o hacer algo diferente.

 

Y es que Harry, a pesar de lo que habría preferido, se había hecho popular. A la gente simplemente parecía que le gustaba pasar el rato con él.

 

—¿Está todo bien en casa?

 

Harry asintió.

 

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Louis?

 

—Bien.

 

—¿Solo bien? ¿Todavía duermes con él por las noches?

 

Harry se sobresaltó con la pregunta, y al darse cuenta, la señora Curtis lo miró con dulzura.

 

—Sé que dormís mucho juntos. Voy a ver cómo estáis muchas veces de madrugada.

 

—Ya no —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Significa eso que ya no tienes miedo por la noche?

 

Harry bajó la cabeza.

 

—No, aún estoy asustado.

 

—¿Por qué Louis da vueltas por casa con una linterna? —preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Para comprobar que no haya intrusos.

 

—Harry, las puertas son blindadas y las ventanas tienen pestillos. Nadie puede entrar.

 

—Pero, ¿y si lo hicieran?

 

—¿Por qué te asustan tanto los intrusos? ¿Te pasó algo cuándo eras más pequeño?

 

—Había monstruos en mi habitación —dijo Harry—. Mamá y papá eran los únicos que podían echarlos.

 

—Pero ya no te asustan los monstruos. Tienes miedo de la gente.

 

—Hay gente mala por ahí.

 

—Lo sé, Harry, pero no pueden cogerte.

 

Pero Harry sabía que podían. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como su antiguo padre de acogida entraba a su habitación por las noches y le pegaba. Harry no había pensado en ello durante un tiempo, pero ahora que se pasaba horas despierto por las noches, las imágenes volvían a perseguirle.

 

—¿Quieres ver a la psicóloga de nuevo? —le ofreció la señora Curtis—. No es que pueda permitírmelo, pero si no hay otra forma con la que puedas conseguir dormir...

 

—No, no quiero verla.

 

—Has vuelto a llevar a Monkey por ahí. Ella te había ayudado con eso, ¿no?

 

—No, fue Louis el que me ayudó.

 

—¿Por qué no puede Louis ayudarte ahora? —preguntó ella, confundida.

 

—Porque piensa que soy un bebé.

 

—Oh, cariño, ¿te dijo eso?

 

Harry no quería que Louis se metiera en problemas.

 

—Estaba siendo un bebé. Me lo merezco.

 

—No te lo mereces. Eres un niño maravilloso, no un bebé.

 

—Ojalá fuera todavía un bebé. Así mamá y papá seguirían vivos. —Harry sintió como las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos de repente. La falta de sueño lo dejaba demasiado sensible.

 

La señora Curtis se dio cuenta, así que lo puso sobre su regazo y lo abrazó.

 

—Pobrecito mío.

 

Se quedaron así durante un rato, la señora Curtis con los brazos a su alrededor, y Harry, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran; ganó la batalla.

 

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —murmuró la señora Curtis, después de darle un besito en la sien.

 

Harry no tenía respuesta.

 

***

 

Más tarde esa noche, Harry estaba muy cansado, así que decidió irse pronto a la cama. Al entrar en el dormitorio, se tropezó y se cayó sobre algo. Era la ropa de Louis, tirada en el suelo en un montón. En el lado de la habitación de Harry.

 

—¡Louis! —gritó, levantándose.

 

Louis estaba haciendo los deberes en el escritorio.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¡Me acabo de caer por culpa de tu estúpida ropa!

 

—Deberías de mirar por dónde vas —continuó Louis, sin mirarle.

 

—No, eres tú el que debería mantener la estúpida ropa en tu lado de la habitación.

 

—Están en mi lado —dijo Louis.

 

—Esté montón no. Y no estaban antes aquí. Lo sé porque lo habría notado.

 

—Tíralas aquí si tanto te molestan.

 

Harry miró hacia el lado de la habitación de Louis. Era un desastre; con ropa por todas partes, limpia y sucia, tirada en montones por el suelo. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde debía poner la ropa con la que se había tropezado.

 

—No sé en qué montón ponerla.

 

—Pues déjalo ahí. Lo recogeré más tarde, cuando termine esto.

 

—No —soltó Harry—. Ya he tenido suficiente.

 

Louis se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

 

—¡Porque me he tropezado con tu ropa!

 

—Creooo que alguien necesita irse a la cama —canturreó el chico.

 

—Eres un cerdo. Siempre lo dejas todo por el suelo. Mira. —Harry señaló—. Hasta tienes un plato ahí en el suelo y se supone que no podemos comer en las habitaciones.

 

—Harry, tranquilízate. Te estás poniendo rojo.

 

—Necesito dormir, pero no puedo. Me quedo tumbado, despierto durante horas. ¡Tengo mucho miedo y tú no me estás ayudando! Fuera de la habitación. ¡Quiero dormir!

 

Sorprendentemente, Louis recogió sus deberes y miró de reojo a Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 

—Cálmate, Harry.

 

—No puedo calmarme. Me estoy volviendo loco.

 

—¿Quieres que te cante algo?

 

—No. Quiero que te vayas.

 

Louis se marchó sin decir ni una palabra, cerrando a puerta tras él. Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pero estaba tan alterado que no se podía dormir. Se quedó allí enfadado con Louis. Louis había actuado de una forma tan calmada... Como si ni siquiera le importara que Harry estuviera mal.

 

—Te odio, Louis —murmuró.

 

***

 

A Harry lo despertó alguien entrando en la habitación. Era ya de madrugada, todos deberían de estar dormidos.

 

Miró a la sombra que estaba en la puerta y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

 

Su padre de acogida encendió la luz.

 

—¿Dónde estás, niñato?

 

Harry se encogió bajo las sábanas.

 

—Por favor, no me hagas daño.

 

—Margie me ha contado lo que hiciste. Me ha dicho que has suspendido el examen de matemáticas. Ahora vas a recibir tu merecido. —Se notaba que el hombre había estado bebiendo en un bar; a medida que se iba acercando, Harry podía percibir que apestaba a alcohol. Se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de los pantalones—. Levántate.

 

—No.

 

—Levántate o será peor.

 

Pero Harry estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. El hombre se sacó el cinturón y le tiró del pelo.

 

—¡He dicho que te levantes!

 

Harry gritó por el dolor, pero el hombre no lo soltó. Tiró de Harry para sacarlo de la cama, tirándolo al suelo.

 

—Ponte de pie. Ponte de pie y date la vuelta.

 

—No, por favor.

 

—¡Haz lo que te digo, niñato!

 

Harry intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba temblando demasiado, tanto que no podía ejercer la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse del suelo.

 

—Bien. Quédate ahí tirado, como el perro que eres. —El hombre levantó el brazo con el cinturón en la mano, y la bajó. Golpeó a Harry en la espalda, justo entre los hombros. Solo llevaba los pantalones de pijama, así que el cinturón le pegó directamente en la piel. El hombre levantó de nuevo el brazo—. Te damos de comer, te compramos ropa, te educamos, ¿y para qué? ¿Para que seas un fracaso? Maldito hijo de puta, vas a empezar a estudiar duro cada noche desde ahora. —Y golpeó de nuevo a Harry en la espalda.

 

Harry gritó.

 

—No era mi intención.

 

—Eres un vago, no eres bueno en nada, hijo de puta. —Comenzó a pegarle con más fuerza—. No eres nadie, solo una puta pérdida inútil de espacio.

 

Harry gritaba con cada golpe. El cinturón no hacía más que golpearle, ahora por los moratones que ya tenía en las costillas. Intentó acurrucarse para formar una bola mientras el hombre le pegaba. ¿Iba a parar? Porque si no, iba a matarlo.

 

—Por favor —rogó sin fuerzas—. Por favor...

 

Y entonces Harry se despertó de la pesadilla, diciendo «por favor» una y otra vez. Se quedó sin aliento, en estado de shock, dándose cuenta de que estaba metido en la cama, en una habitación diferente. Esa habitación estaba tranquila, sin ningún sonido a excepción de la respiración de Louis. Harry abrazó a Monkey con fuerza. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Acababa de revivir un recuerdo. Había sido tan real. Aún podía sentir el cinturón en las costillas.

 

—¡Louis! —exclamó, antes de recordar que se suponía que estaba enfadado con él. Pero la ira se había desvanecido, dejando solo la necesidad de sentirlo junto a él—. ¡Louis!

 

Louis se removió en su cama.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Es la hora?

 

—Louis, me estaba pegando. Él me pegaba y podía sentirlo. No quería suspender el examen de matemáticas.

 

—¿De qué hablas? —Louis se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él.

 

—El examen de matemáticas. Lo suspendí.

 

—Tranquilo, nene. Creo que has tenido una pesadilla. —Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el hombro. Harry se irguió y se arrojó a los brazos de Louis. Monkey aplastado entre sus cuerpos.

 

—Era tan real —sollozó.

 

—Mierda. No habías tenido una pesadilla en mucho tiempo. —Los brazos de Louis le cubrían reconfortantemente, acunándolo un poco—. ¿Qué ha hecho que vuelvan?

 

—Louis, no puedo hacer esto más.

 

—¿Que no puedes hacer qué?

 

—Todo. No puedo. No puedo hacer nada.

 

Louis continuó meciéndolo.

 

—No llores, nene.

 

—Pero vas a dejarme otra vez.

 

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Shh...

 

Con el tiempo, Harry se calmó. Tenía la cara mojada, como la camiseta del pijama de Louis. Harry sorbió por la nariz.

 

—¿Quieres un pañuelo? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

Louis lo soltó y cogió la caja de pañuelos que tenían en el escritorio.

 

—Toma, tooodos los que quieras.

 

Harry cogió un par y se sonó la nariz.

 

—Lo siento, creo que te he dejado mocos en la camiseta.

 

—No pasa nada. —Puso el brazo alrededor de Harry. El calor del cuerpo de Louis contrastando con el frío de la noche. Harry secó la camiseta de Louis con un puñado de pañuelos—. No te preocupes. —Louis se sentó con Harry hasta que su respiración se normalizó—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar la casa?

 

—Sí, revísala, por favor —dijo Harry, aunque en ese momento tenía en la cabeza otras cosas que no eran intrusos.

 

Esperó ansioso a que Louis volviera. Y suspiró con alivio cuando vio la luz de la linterna acercarse hacia la puerta de la habitación de nuevo. Louis entró, colocó la linterna en la mesita y volvió junto a Harry.

 

—Está todo bien. —Se sentó en la cama de Harry.

 

—¿De verdad crees que soy un bebé?

 

—Sí, pero eres mi bebé.

 

—Lo digo enserio —susurró Harry.

 

—No, no creo que seas un bebé —dijo Louis, deslizando el brazo alrededor de Harry otra vez.

 

—¿Qué te ha hecho recordar? ¿Sobre qué era tu pesadilla?

 

—Mi padre de acogida. Me estaba pegando, como pasó de verdad cuando suspendí un examen de matemáticas.

 

—Sí, he pillado esa parte.

 

—Louis...

 

—¿Qué?

 

«¿Me quieres?», quería preguntar Harry. Pero no podía. ¿Y si Louis respondía que no?

 

Soltó una bocanada de aire.

 

—Lo siento por gritarte antes de ir a dormir.

 

—No pasa nada. Fue culpa mía. Soy un cerdo. Venga, túmbate.

 

Harry obedeció y Louis llevó la mano hasta su pelo lleno de rizos para acariciarlo.

 

—No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

 

—Tú me has hecho daño.

 

—Lo siento. No soy perfecto.

 

—No necesito que seas perfecto —dijo Harry—. Necesito que seas tú mismo. De lo contrario, lo digo enserio, no puedo hacerlo más.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

Harry sorbió por la nariz.

 

—Quiero decir que sería mejor que me metiera en un agujero y muriese. Todo es una mierda.

 

—Venga, si te metieras en un agujero y murieras, un montón de gente estaría triste.

 

—Pero no me importaría, estaría muerto.

 

Louis cesó el movimiento de la mano sobre el cabello de Harry para abrazarlo.

 

—No digas esas cosas.

 

—Es lo que siento —musitó Harry.

 

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

 

—No lo harías —dijo Harry con resignación.

 

—Lo haré. Dímelo.

 

—¿Duermes conmigo? —susurró Harry, conteniendo el aliento.

 

Louis suspiró.

 

—Harry, tenemos que encontrar una solución.

 

—Es la única forma que tengo para dormir.

 

Louis vaciló, y luego soltó otro suspiro.

 

—Déjame un hueco, anda.

 

El corazón de Harry dio un salto. ¿Louis iba a meterse en la cama con él?

 

Efectivamente, Louis levantó las sábanas y se deslizó bajo ellas. Harry se echó a los brazos de Louis inmediatamente. Lo había echado de menos, demasiado. No podía conseguir suficiente de él.

 

—¿Otra vez abrazándote a mí como un monito?

 

—Te echaba de menos.

 

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Sino, ¿cuándo vamos a parar?

 

—No tiene por qué parar.

 

—No estás siendo realista —dijo Louis, pero apretó a Harry contra sí.

 

Harry le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

 

Por primera vez en semanas, se quedó dormido en medio de la noche.


	20. Chapter 20

El curso escolar llegó a su fin, y tuvieron todas las vacaciones de verano para divertirse y pasar el rato juntos en su tiempo libre antes de que las clases empezaran de nuevo.

 

Louis ya estaba en el instituto; así que ya no iban al colegio juntos. El instituto estaba en dirección contraria al colegio, hacia el centro comercial, así que Harry y Louis ya no podían ir juntos caminando por las mañanas.

 

Harry dormía todas las noches en la cama de Louis y su sueño había mejorado de forma drástica.

 

Louis estaba disfrutando en el instituto, hasta lo habían seleccionado para el equipo de fútbol, así que estaba en su elemento. Además, no hacía más que hablar del entrenador Morrison.

 

—Cree que tengo potencial —le dijo Louis a la señora Curtis—. Quiere que me quede después del entrenamiento para hacer práctica extra. Piensa que puedo tener lo que hace falta para llegar a ser  bueno de verdad.

 

—¿Cuándo tendrías el entrenamiento extra?

 

—Los miércoles, después del entrenamiento normal.

 

—No sé... no quiero que vuelvas a casa demasiado tarde.

 

—Por favor, señora Curtis —rogó él—. Me ha escogido de entre todos los de séptimo.

 

—Supongo que no puedo decir que no. Está bien, Louis. Pero solo los miércoles.

 

—Gracias. Me vendrá bien, ya lo verás.

 

Y de verdad fue bueno para él. Louis estaba mucho más estable que cuando Harry llegó el primer día a la casa y ya no se metía en líos tan a menudo.

 

El único inconveniente era que Louis parecía menos interesado en el skate. Aún iba en skate a clase, pero eso era todo. Se había centrado en el fútbol. Entrenaba a Harry como portero, aunque no se le daba muy bien. A veces, el resto de los chicos se les unían para hacer un partido, dos contra dos, con Harry de portero. A Harry no le importaba ponerse en la portería, sabía que nadie más quería hacerlo.

 

***

 

Louis era el confidente del entrenador Morrison, y Harry, el de Louis.

 

—No es como los otros profesores. Es genial. Si está de guardia en el recreo viene a jugar con nosotros a fútbol. Y dice que soy uno de los mejores talentos en bruto que ha entrenado. Quiere que me una al equipo de sub-trece que entrena los fines de semana. La señora Curtis dice que no puede permitirse las cuotas, pero el entrenador Morrison dice que va a pagarlo él. Me vendrá a buscar a casa y luego me traerá de vuelta.

 

Otras veces la información era más personal.

 

—Ahora está muy triste.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Está en medio de una ruptura.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Me lo contó. Dice que le animo con mis bromas.

 

Harry conoció al entrenador Morrison el primer sábado que fue a llevar a Louis a un partido. Era un hombre muy joven de pelo rubio y con cara amable.

 

La señora Curtis no dudó en invitarle a entrar.

 

—¿Dónde está Louis? —preguntó el entrenador Morrison.

 

—Se está cambiando. Saldrá en unos minutos.

 

—Tengo que decirle que es un niño excelente. Es fuerte, está siempre alerta y corre muy rápido. Es un placer entrenarlo.

 

La señora Curtis parecía muy contenta de oír a alguien decir cosas buenas de Louis por una vez.

 

—Lo intenta con ahínco. Entrena todos los días en el jardín durante horas —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

—El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

 

—Bueno, y sobre este equipo... ¿Va a ser titular? Porque tendrás a un montón de niños de doce años, ¿no?

 

—Me aseguro de que todos mis niños tengan las mismas oportunidades, señora Curtis. Es importante a la hora de fomentar el trabajo en equipo.

 

El entrenador Morrison le daba mucha importancia al trabajo en equipo. Le dio a la señora Curtis una especie de charla sobre ello.

 

—¿Otros talentos en la casa? —preguntó él, mirando a Harry, que lo estaba examinando por encima de las hojas de un libro—. ¿Que hay de ti, jovencito?

 

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry—. Soy el portero.

 

El entrenador Morrison se rio.

 

—¿Entonces es que no se te da muy bien? ¿Te has atascado siendo portero?

 

Entonces fue cuando Louis entró en el salón, vestido con la equipación: pantalones bancos relucientes, una camiseta morada con la palabra «Raiders» y unas botas que la señora Curtis le había conseguido.

 

—¡Entrenador! —exclamó contento.

 

—¡Louis! Me alegro de verte. ¿Ya estás listo, campeón?

 

—Sip.

 

—¿Quiere el amiguito venir a verte jugar? —preguntó el entrenador Morrison, señalando a Harry—. Será divertido.

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó la señora Curtis—. No sé. Es un poco pequeño todavía...

 

—Tonterías. Cuidaré de él. ¿Te apetece venir, jovencito?

 

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrió Harry.

 

La señora Curtis parecía estar dudando.

 

—Venga, señora Curtis —le pidió Louis impaciente—. Habrá un montón de familias en el campo. No se meterá en ningún problema.

 

—Prometo que cuidaré de él de la mejor forma posible —dijo el entrenador Morrison—. Todos somos una familia en los Raiders. Puede sentarse con los Robinson. Tienen un hijo de su edad.

 

—Bueno... vale. Pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a portar muy bien, Harry.

 

—Lo prometo.

 

—Tráelos a casa directamente después del partido —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Por supuesto, señora. Venga, chicos, vayámonos. El entrenador no puede llegar tarde —rio.

 

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry vio que había cuatro canchas de fútbol. Y chicos corriendo en tres de ellas. En la que se detuvieron tenía a unos chicos pasándose la pelota y a lo largo de la banda se sentaban grupos de familias.

 

—¡Jason! —gritó el entrenador Morrison. Unos cuantos chicos de la pista se giraron y corrieron hasta ellos—. Me alegro de que estéis calentando. Este es Louis. Se une al equipo.

 

—Vas a mi instituto —dijo Jason, un chico fuerte con el pelo muy corto y cara seria—. Estás en séptimo. Yo voy a octavo.

 

—Sí, te he visto por ahí alguna vez —dijo Louis.

 

—Estos son Chad, Bryan y Sohail. —El entrenador Morrison le presentó a los otros chicos—. ¿Por qué no calentáis todos juntos mientras me ocupo de él? —El entrenador señaló a Harry.

 

—Vale. Vamos, Louis —dijo Jason—. Vamos a ver de lo que estás hecho.

 

Más chicos empezaron a aparecer mientras el entrenador llevaba a Harry hasta los grupos de familias.

 

—Estos son los Robinson. Señor Robinson, este es Harry. Es el hermano de acogida de uno de mis chicos.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry educadamente.

 

—Hola, Harry —dijo el señor Robinson—. Esta es mi esposa, y mi hijo Ryan. Tiene nueve años.

 

—Yo también tengo nueve.

 

—Guay —dijo Ryan, un niño de pelo castaño.

 

—¿Os importaría cuidar de él durante el partido? —preguntó el entrenador Morrison—. No tiene a ningún adulto con el que quedarse.

 

—Por supuesto que cuidaremos de él. Ven y siéntate con nosotros, Harry —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, dando unos golpecitos a su lado para que Harry tomara asiento.

 

El entrenador se marchó y Harry se sentó con la familia.

 

—¿Cuál es tu hermano? —preguntó el señor Robinson.

 

—Es el nuevo. El que está a la derecha, el más bajito. Se llama Louis.

 

—El que está a su lado es mi Jason. Es un buen chico. Cuidará de Louis.

 

Parecía que todos los chicos ya habían llegado, así que el entrenador los reunió a todos frente al banquillo para empezar a darles la charla de última hora. Luego, once de ellos salieron al campo para ir a sus posiciones. Louis no era uno de ellos. Él aún estaba sentado en el banquillo con los demás.

 

El entrenador Morrison hizo cambios en la alineación y pronto fue el turno de Louis de salir al campo a lucirse. Salió corriendo hasta colocarse en su posición y se involucró enseguida en el partido, interceptando un pase de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y corriendo antes de que uno de sus contrincantes lo alcanzara cuando la pasó. Parecía que encajaba a la perfección. Harry estaba orgulloso de él.

 

Louis no marcó un gol, pero estuvo un montón de tiempo en el campo. El entrenador Morrison decía la verdad cuando comentó que todos tenían una oportunidad en su equipo. Harry sabía lo suficiente de fútbol para darse cuenta de que Louis era el mejor de los jugadores más jóvenes.

 

Al final del partido, el cual ganaron, el entrenador Morrison llevó a Louis a un lado, se inclinó y le dio un abrazo. No abrazó a ningún otro niño. Obviamente, Louis era especial para él. Harry corrió hasta él cuando salía del campo.

 

—Has estado genial —le dijo.

 

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Louis, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas por el partido.

 

—El mejor.

 

—No el mejor, pero lo he hecho bien para ser mi primer partido. Lo haré mejor cuando conozca más al equipo.

 

—¿Vas a entrenar? —dijo Harry.

 

—Todos los martes.

 

—¿Y cómo vas a ir?

 

—El entrenador me va a recoger y me irá a dejar a casa.

 

—¿Hace eso por algún otro chico?

 

—No —contestó Louis orgulloso—. Solo por mí.

 

Fueron de los últimos en irse. Ayudaron al entrenador Morrison a llevar las cosas al coche y luego se montaron en él. Louis iba en el asiento del copiloto y Harry justo detrás de él.

 

—¿Quién quiere un helado? —preguntó el entrenador Morrison con entusiasmo.

 

—¡Yo! —gritaron los dos niños a la vez.

 

—Pararemos en la heladería de vuelta a vuestra casa. La señora Curtis no tiene por qué enterarse. —El hombre le guiñó un ojo a Louis y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

 

El entrenador les pagó los helados, y se compró otro para él. Se sentaron en una mesa frente al local, al sol, para comérselos.

 

—Para ser tu primer partido en un equipo nuevo, lo has hecho bien, Louis. Estoy muy contento contigo.

 

—Lo he pasado muy bien.

 

—¿Más bien que conmigo? —preguntó el entrenador, bromeando.

 

—Nunca podría pasármelo mejor que contigo —respondió Louis.

 

El entrenador Morrison se rio. Él y Louis parecían tener una buena relación, no paraban de hacerse bromas el uno al otro. Harry se alegró de ver a Louis tan feliz. Parecía que el entrenador Morrison era bueno para él.

 

 

Los dejó en casa y después de despedirse de él, corrieron dentro para decirle a la señora Curtis cómo les había ido la mañana. Ella pareció encantada de verlos tan contentos. Aunque no le contaron nada sobre lo de los helados.

 

***

 

Se convirtió en un ritual semanal. Harry iba al partido con ellos y se sentaba con Ryan Robinson y su familia; hasta había entablado amistad con él. Mientras tanto, Louis se había hecho buen amigo de Jason, hasta el punto de que pasaba el tiempo con él y sus amigos en el instituto.

 

—Creo que me toleran aunque este en séptimo porque les hago reír —le explicó Louis a Harry.

 

—A mí me haces reír.

 

Louis le hizo una mueca divertida en el momento justo y Harry se rio. Y es que de verdad creía que Louis era la persona más divertida del mundo. Lo mejor de todo era que Louis había salido de su caparazón desde que se había unido al equipo de fútbol.

 

Aún tenía un entrenamiento extra los miércoles.

 

Una noche, Louis llegó a casa enfermo. Dijo que no era nada importante, pero que estaba de mal humor y quería irse pronto a la cama. Al día siguiente, seguía igual.

 

—Quizás deberías quedarte en casa y no ir al colegio —dijo la señora Curtis—. No creo que quieras difundir por ahí tus gérmenes.

 

Así que Louis no fue al instituto el jueves. Aunque sí el viernes, pero el sábado, le preguntó a la señora Curtis si podía llamar al entrenador Morrison; no se encontraba bien como para ir a jugar a fútbol.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó la señora Curtis, preocupada—. Ya llevas enfermo unos cuantos días.

 

—No pasa nada —espetó Louis—. Es que no quiero ir al partido, eso es todo.

 

—No tienes que ser insolente, jovencito. Llamaré a tu entrenador.

 

Una media hora después de que el partido hubiera terminado, picaron a la puerta. Era el entrenador Morrison.

 

—No he visto a Louis desde el miércoles. Solo quería asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

 

—Vale, ahora viene. ¡Louis! ¡Es tu entrenador! —gritó la señora Curtis.

 

Louis salió de la habitación lentamente; parecía que tenía pesas de plomo en las piernas.

 

—Hola —dijo simplemente.

 

—Louis, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

 

Louis señaló a la puerta corredera.

 

—Vamos a la terraza.

 

Harry tenía curiosidad por saber lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía oír ningún retazo de la conversación desde dentro de casa. Salió fuera, disimulando haciendo que iba a coger su skate.

 

El entrenador Morrison tenía una mano apoyada en la rodilla de Louis, pero interrumpieron su conversación cuando notaron se presencia y le miraron.

 

—Solo vengo a buscar el skate —dijo.

 

—Cógelo y vete delante de casa —le ordenó Louis enseguida.

 

Harry supuso que no quería que nadie los escuchara. Cogió su tabla y se fue a la calle de delante de casa para practicar un poco los trucos que sabía. Poco después, el entrenador Morrison salió de casa.

 

—Hola, Harry —le dijo, caminando hacia su coche.

 

—¿De qué hablabais?

 

—Secretos de chicos mayores. —Y le guiñó un ojo—. Parece que se te da bien el skate...

 

—Todavía estoy aprendiendo —dijo Harry.

 

—Pues sigue practicando. Te veré el próximo sábado.

 

***

 

Esa noche, fue la primera desde el martes en la que Louis dejó que Harry durmiera con él.

 

—¿Ya no tienes gérmenes? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No estaba enfermo de esa forma —contestó Louis.

 

—¿Y qué te pasaba?

 

—Estaba malo del estómago.

 

—Te he echado de menos. —Harry se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

 

—Harry, no soy tan maravilloso como crees.

 

—Sí que lo eres.

 

—No lo soy —insistió Louis—. Soy mercancía defectuosa.

 

—¿Qué significa eso?

 

—Que parece que estoy bien por fuera, pero que en el interior estoy hecho pedazos.

 

Harry levantó la cabeza, intentando ver la cara de Louis en la oscuridad, pero solo pudo atisbar vagamente sus facciones.

 

—A mí no me importa.

 

—Debería. Te llevaré por mal camino.

 

—Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas —cantó Harry.

 

—Hablo enserio. Eres demasiado dulce e inocente. Yo soy una mala persona. No deberías molestarte en pasar tiempo conmigo.

 

—Louis, ¿por qué dices estás cosas?

 

—Lo mejor es que sepas la verdad sobre mí.

 

—Ya sé la verdad sobre ti.

 

Louis se puso rígido.

 

—No puedes.

 

Harry lo acarició.

 

—Sé que eres mi Louis y te quiero.

 

Louis suspiró y estrechó a Harry entre sus brazos como respuesta. Y se quedaron tumbados en silencio durante un rato.

 

—Yo también estoy un poco roto —susurró Harry.

 

—No, Harry. No estás roto.

 

—Sí. No sé por qué estás conmigo.

 

—Porque eres Harry y eres como un día soleado o como los helados y todas esas cosas buenas del mundo.

 

—No —confesó Harry—. Yo también soy una mala persona.

 

—Claro que no, no digas eso.

 

—Es verdad —susurró Harry.

 

—Nene. —Louis le acarició el pelo—. ¿Qué te han hecho?

 

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones, y el aleteo débil de la mano de Louis mientras la pasaba por el cabello de Harry.

 

Harry quería ser una buena persona. Quería ser lo que Louis pensaba de él, un día soleado o un helado. Pero una pequeña parte de él no paraba de decirle que no era bueno.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis y la señora Curtis estaban discutiendo.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo? —dijo Louis.

 

—Porque has salido por ahí todas las tardes de esta semana. Te dejé salir el lunes y el martes. Tuviste entrenamiento el miércoles y el jueves. Puedes quedarte en casa esta tarde.

 

—Pero tengo todo el fin de semana para estar aquí.

 

—Louis, no te vas a quedar por ahí después del instituto, eso es todo.

 

Louis le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa.

 

—¡Louis!

 

Le dio otra y además golpeó con el puño la parte superior de la mesa.

 

—¡No es justo!

 

—Louis, contrólate. Deja de golpear y dar patadas a las cosas.

 

—No. —Golpeó la mesa de nuevo—. Quiero salir.

 

—Ves a Jason en el instituto todos los días. Lo ves por las tardes los jueves y los sábados. Creo que podrás sobrevivir una tarde sin verle.

 

Louis gruñó, se dio media vuelta y cerró con fuerza la puerta corredera del jardín trasero.

 

La señora Curtis se sentó en la mesa del desayuno donde estaban Harry y Zayn.

 

—Debe de ser la pubertad —suspiró ella.

 

—¿Así es como te comportas en la pubertad? —preguntó Zayn con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una cucharada de cereales a medio camino entre el bol y su boca.

 

—No se me ocurre nada más para explicar ese mal humor que tiene estos días. Harry, ¿sabes algo?

 

—No —contestó el niño rápidamente.

 

—¿Me lo contarías si supieras que hay algo que le molesta, no?

 

Harry no quería mentir, así que se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

 

—Harry. Es por su bien, te lo prometo.

 

—No sé nada. Es solo que piensa que es una mala persona, nada más.

 

—¿Te ha dicho eso?

 

—Sí. Una noche. Pero no le digas que te lo he contado.

 

—No, tranquilo. —La señora Curtis le llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Nunca antes había sido violento.

 

—No vas a devolverlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry asustado.

 

—¿Qué? —La señora Curtis lo miró sorprendida—. No, por supuesto que no.

 

Ese pensamiento lo había estado atormentando desde el primer día que había entrado a esa casa; que si no era lo suficientemente bueno, la señora Curtis no le querría allí y lo mandarían a otra casa de acogida. Así que se sintió muy aliviado al oír que no se desharía de Louis, porque eso significaba que también se quedaría con él.

 

***

 

Harry se despertó la noche del miércoles, aún en su cama. Era más temprano de la hora a la que normalmente se despertaba. Algo había perturbado su sueño. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza en el pecho, retumbándole en los oídos por el miedo, y se esforzó para escuchar algún sonido que proviniera de fuera de la habitación.

 

Pero no era fuera, se dio cuenta que era dentro. Louis. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

 

—¿Louis?

 

Louis no contestó. Y el sonido tampoco cesó.

 

Harry salió de la cama y se acercó a la de Louis. Este estaba mirando hacia la pared, así que Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

—¿Louis? Louis, ¿estás despierto? —Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, le sacudió con firmeza—. Despierta. Soy Harry. Despierta.

 

Louis se despertó soltando un gritó y sentándose en la cama de inmediato.

 

—Mierda. Harry. ¿Ya es hora de ir a comprobar la casa?

 

—Estabas haciendo ruidos raros.

 

—No.

 

—Sí que lo estabas. Era como si estuvieras llorando. —Harry le puso las manos en las mejillas y notó que las tenía mojadas.

 

—No estaba... oh. —Louis se frotó los ojos.

 

—¿Estabas dormido?

 

—Sí —contestó Louis.

 

—¿Tenías una pesadilla?

 

—Sí, algo así. —Louis sacó las piernas fuera de la cama—. Bueno, como ya estoy despierto, será mejor que haga la ronda. Métete en la cama. —Cogió la linterna y se marchó.

 

Harry esperó ansioso a que volviera. Louis nunca había tenido una pesadilla, que él supiera.

 

Al poco rato, Louis regresó.

 

—Todo despejado —dijo y se metió en la cama junto a Harry.

 

—¿Por qué tenías una pesadilla?

 

—¿Quién sabe? —Louis se quedó callado—. No importa.

 

Harry empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

—Te estoy consolando.

 

—Estoy bien, Harry, de verdad. —Pero Louis se estremeció. Harry sabía que no era frío, porque tenía el cuerpo caliente. Y es que esos días estaba haciendo bastante calor. Louis llevaba una camiseta y la ropa interior, Harry solo unos calzoncillos; y estaba lo suficientemente bien bajo las mantas de la cama.

 

—Acabas de tener una pesadilla. Me toca cuidar de ti —susurró Harry.

 

—Sobreviviré.

 

Pero Harry no le hizo caso y continuó acariciándole el cabello.

 

—Shhh… déjame cuidarte.

 

Por fin tenía una manera de darle las gracias a Louis por todas las veces que le había ayudado. Así que se tomó la tarea muy enserio, acariciándole pelo durante un montón de tiempo. También le dio algún beso en la frente. Finalmente, Louis se apartó de él y se puso de costado frente a Harry, colocando un brazo alrededor de él.

 

—Duérmete —dijo el niño mayor.

 

—¿Estás cansado?

 

—Sí. —Bostezó.

 

—No quiero que tengas otra pesadilla.

 

—No lo haré.

 

Harry tuvo que conformarse con eso. Esperó hasta que la respiración de Louis fuera profunda antes de permitirse caer dormido, sintiendo que acababa de domar a una poderosa bestia.

 

***

 

El sábado, Harry y Louis iban de camino al partido en el coche del entrenador Morrison como de costumbre. Louis estaba callado y no lo había saludado con el entusiasmo de siempre. El entrenador Morrison no pareció darse cuenta, porque empezó a hablar animadamente con Louis sobre el partido del Manchester United. Pero su buen humor se vio reducido cuando Louis no le respondió, salvo con gruñidos.

 

—¿Qué te pasa, Louis? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

 

—No, no puedo.

 

—Sí que puedes. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Soy tu mentor.

 

—Ya sabes sobre qué es y sabes de sobra que no puedo hablar de ello.

 

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que te molesta? —El entrenador Morrison le lanzó una mirada a Harry antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Louis—. Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado.

 

—No aclaramos nada —dijo Louis. El entrenador le puso una mano en el muslo, pero Louis se apartó—. No.

 

—Pero Louis, quiero ayudarte. Te quiero como a un hijo, ya lo sabes.

 

—¿Es así como lo llamas?

 

El entrenador Morrison miró a Harry de nuevo. El niño estaba desconcertado por la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

 

—Hablaremos de esto durante el partido. No quiero que estés enfadado.

 

Cuando llegaron al campo, Harry tenía ganas de ir al baño.

 

—Tengo que hacer pis —dijo.

 

—Yo te llevo —no dudó en ofrecerse el entrenador Morrison.

 

Louis agarró a Harry por el hombro.

 

—No, ya lo llevo yo —dijo posesivamente—. Vamos, Harry.

 

—Tienes que calentar, Louis.

 

—Cuando volvamos.

 

Harry usó el urinario mientras Louis se quedaba junto a la puerta del bloque donde estaban los aseos, observando alternativamente al campo y a Harry. No parecía poder estarse quieto, aunque eso no era nada nuevo viniendo de Louis. Y Harry estaba acostumbrado a su reciente fragilidad.

 

Louis estaba en medio de la puerta, bloqueándola, cuando Harry se giró para lavarse las manos.

 

—Ya estoy —le informó a Louis, que no se movía del sitio.

 

Louis le miró e hizo una especie de sonido de asfixia, envolviendo a Harry en un abrazo.

 

—Te quiero, Harry. Nunca lo olvides.

 

Harry se preguntó por qué de todos los lugares que podría haber escogido, Louis le estaba diciendo eso en medio de un baño sucio. Era la primera vez que le decía que le quería y tenía que atesorarlo. Le devolvió el abrazo con la misma firmeza, con la esperanza de poder transmitirle a Louis todo su amor.

 

Louis se alejó demasiado pronto.

 

—Será mejor que salgamos. El entrenador se estará preguntando qué nos ha pasado.

 

 

Louis había mejorado desde el primer sábado que había jugado un partido en los Raiders. Probablemente, sería porque ya se habría acostumbrado al resto de los jugadores. Louis estaba jugando de una forma brillante.

 

Cuando solo faltaban unos segundos para que llegase el descanso, Louis interceptó la pelota, regateó a un chico del otro equipo y consiguió meter un gol. La sirena sonó y el equipo se volvió loco, corriendo hasta Louis, abrazándolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Cuando regresó a la banda, el entrenador Morrison también lo abrazó. Pero Louis parecía petrificado entre sus brazos. El entrenador lo agarró por el hombro y lo llevó a un lado del grupo para hablar en voz baja con él. Louis bajó la cabeza. Un par de chicos se acercaron al entrenador, pero él les mandó que se alejaran, separándose más de los chicos.

 

Harry se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, porque parecía algo muy serio. Al final, el entrenador Morrison abrazó a Louis otra vez y se acercaron al equipo de nuevo.

 

Cuando el partido terminó y estaban de vuelta en el coche, el entrenador Morrison les dijo:

 

—Bueno... ¿alguien quiere un helado?

 

Era uno de sus rituales. Cuando acababa el partido, siempre se comían un helado los tres juntos.

 

—Sí, por favor —contestó Harry.

 

—No, gracias —soltó Louis—. ¿Podríamos simplemente ir a casa?

 

—Si el amiguito quiere un helado, tendrá un helado —dijo el entrenador—. Anímate, Louis. Has estado excelente hoy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todo el trabajo duro está dando sus frutos.

 

 

En la heladería, el entrenador le compró un helado a Louis incluso aunque le hubiera dicho que no lo quería.

 

—Es tu favorito, nata y galletas.

 

Louis lo cogió y se lo comió de mala gana, todo menos el cono.


	22. Chapter 22

La señora Curtis y Louis estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Harry podía oírlos desde su habitación. Intentó concentrarse en los deberes, pero como era difícil con todos esos gritos, decidió ir al salón donde Niall, Zayn y Liam estaban sentados en el sofá haciendo como que veían la televisión. La señora Curtis y Louis estaban de pie a un lado de la sala.

 

—Hablo enserio, jovencito. Tienes que empezar a cambiar esa actitud —lo reprendió la señora Curtis.

 

—No hay nada de malo en mi actitud.

 

—No haces más que gritar, golpear cosas y sé que anoche rompiste ese plato a propósito. Hasta le gritaste el otro día a Harry, y nunca antes le habías contestado de esa manera. Vas por el camino de la autodestrucción, y tienes que parar de una vez.

 

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —gritó enfadado.

 

Harry fue hacia él, poniéndose delante de Louis.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Acabas de tener entrenamiento de fútbol y te encanta.

 

—¡Odio el fútbol! ¡Odio todo!

 

—Louis... —empezó a decir la señora Curtis.

 

Louis levantó el puño, amenazante.

 

—No me empujes, Harry.

 

—No me vas a pegar —dijo Harry, temblando. No podía saberlo, porque nunca había visto a Louis tan fuera de sí.

 

—Louis —dijo la señora Curtis —, apártate.

 

Louis la obedeció, pero en vez de pegar a Harry, le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Cuando sus nudillos se estrellaron contra esta, gritó por el dolor. Pero volvió a repetir el movimiento.

 

—¡Louis! ¡Para! —dijo la señora Curtis, intentando agarrarlo del brazo—. Te estás haciendo daño.

 

De pronto, Louis empezó a llorar. Se agarró la mano ahora rota con la que tenía bien y sollozó fuerte. La señora Curtis intentó tocarle, pero él la apartó.

 

Harry los observaba, en estado de shock. Louis debía de sentirse realmente mal para llorar delante de todos.

 

—¿Qué te pasa, Louis? —le preguntó la señora Curtis, suavemente—. No puedo ayudarte si no lo sé.

 

—No puedes ayudarme —sollozó Louis.

 

—Sí que puedo. Quiero hacerlo. Confía en mí y déjame llegar hasta ti.

 

—Quiero ver a mis hermanas —pidió desconsolado.

 

—Cálmate, cariño. Veré si puedo programar algo para este fin de semana.

 

—¡Quiero verlas ahora!

 

—No puedes —dijo la señora Curtis, hablando aún con suavidad—. Sabes que lleva mucho trabajo programar una cita.

 

Louis extendió el brazo, a ciegas.

 

—Entonces será mejor que no te moleste más.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando —dijo Louis.

 

—Pues cuéntamelo. —Se notaba que la señora Curtis estaba desesperada por ayudarle.

 

—No puedo —dijo Louis, su voz cambiada por las lágrimas—. Él me ha hecho prometerlo.

 

—Louis, ¿de qué hablas?

 

—Es el entrenador Morrison —contestó con la voz rota.

 

—¿Qué tiene que ver el entrenador Morrison con todo esto?

 

—Él... él está...

 

El entendimiento inundó la cara de la señora Curtis.

 

—Chicos —dijo con rotundidad sin apartar la vista de Louis—. Id a vuestras habitaciones.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Niall.

 

—A vuestras habitaciones, ahora. —Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar para llevarle la contraria.

 

Harry, Niall, Zayn y Liam se escabulleron. La última cosa que Harry pudo oír, fue a Louis diciendo con la voz quebrada:

 

—Debe de haber algo mal en mí. ¿Por qué me escogió?

 

Los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Zayn.

 

—No lo entiendo —dijo este.

 

—Ni yo —añadió Harry.

 

—Pues yo sí —dijo Niall.

 

Todos se giraron para mirarlo.

 

—Es el entrenador Morrison —aseguró Niall.

 

—Sí, he pillado esa parte —dijo Zayn—. ¿Pero qué pasa con él?

 

—Está abusando sexualmente de Louis.

 

A Harry se le encogió el estómago. Ahí estaba esa frase de nuevo, esa frase horrible que le preguntaron cuando se lo llevaron de su anterior casa de acogida. El entrenador Morrison, él ídolo de Louis, estaba abusando sexualmente de él.

 

—Oh, Dios —musitó Liam—. ¿Estás seguro?

 

—¿Qué más podría haber querido decir? ¿Por qué nos habría mandado la señora Curtis que saliésemos de la sala de estar?

 

—No deberíamos sacar conclusiones precipitadas —dijo Zayn—. Voy a ir a espiar.

 

—No puedes, Zayn —le dijo Niall—. Es algo privado.

 

—Oh, Dios —repitió Liam, en shock.

 

Harry se sentó en el suelo. Sufría por Louis. No le extrañaba nada que hubiera empezado a ser tan seco con el entrenador Morrison. No le extrañaba nada que no hubiera querido ir a comerse un helado el sábado pasado. Harry se sintió enfermo cuando recordó al entrenador abrazando a Louis. Era un hombre malo.

 

—Harry, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó Liam.

 

—A ver a Louis. —Harry se había levantado del suelo para dirigirse a la puerta.

 

—Será mejor que no, Harry —dijo Niall—. No querrá verte.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Porque nosotros tuvimos aquí a un chico del que habían abusado sexualmente. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? ¿Que me hice amigo de él y me contó cosas? Pues se culpaba a sí mismo. Y por lo que Louis ha dicho, le pasa lo mismo.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Trevor se odiaba. No quería que nadie supiera lo del abuso, pero todo el mundo se terminó enterando. Nunca habló de nada, excepto conmigo, y solo algunas cosas.

 

—Pero él me necesita —soltó Harry. Podía sentir como su labio inferior le empezaba a temblar.

 

—Harry, no puedes salir ahí fuera —dijo Niall.

 

—No podéis impedírmelo. —Harry abrió la puerta.

 

—¡Detenedle!

 

De repente, Harry se retorcía entre los tres chicos, que habían vuelto a cerrar la puerta.

 

—¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero ir con Louis!

 

—No puedes —repitió Niall, angustiado.

 

Y de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y la señora Curtis asomó la cabeza, parecía muy abstraída.

 

—Chicos, la vecina de enfrente, la señora Fletcher está aquí. Tengo que llevar a Louis al hospital. Creo que se ha roto la mano.

 

—¿Está Louis bien? —preguntó Liam.

 

—No, no lo está. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

 

—Quiero ir con Louis —dijo Harry.

 

—Me temo que no puedes. Tendrás que esperar hasta que volvamos.

 

—Dile que le quiero —añadió el niño.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—Díselo de parte de todos —dijo Zayn un poco avergonzado, pero con determinación.

 

—Vale. Portaos bien con la señora Fletcher. Tenéis algo para cenar en la cocina. —Y se marchó.

 

—Supongo... que ya podemos salir —dijo Liam.

 

Harry no necesitó que lo repitiera, salió corriendo de la habitación. La puerta principal estaba justamente cerrándose.

 

—¡Louis! —gritó, pero ya no sirvió de nada. Ya se había marchado.

 

La señora Fletcher estaba de pie en medio del salón. Era una ancianita, y una señora de pocas palabras. Harry nunca había mantenido una conversación con ella, solo la saludaba cuando se la encontraba por la calle.

 

—Hola, niños. Me temo que me han llamado en el último momento. La señora Curtis me ha dicho que no habéis cenado aún. ¿Quién quiere ayudarme?

 

—Yo —se ofreció Niall rápidamente.

 

—Venid conmigo a la cocina, entonces. Vamos a ver lo que tenéis para cenar.

 

Harry y los chicos la siguieron. Había un paquete de carne picada fuera, y una cebolla sobre una tabla de cortar. La señora Fletcher apartó la carne.

 

—Seguro que puedes ayudarme a buscar las cosas que necesito —le dijo a Niall—. Yo no sé dónde las guarda la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Qué os apetece, tíos? —les preguntó Niall a los chicos, abriendo la despensa—. ¿Sopa? ¿Judías estofadas? ¿Pasta?

 

—¿De qué es la pasta? —preguntó Zayn.

 

—Tomate y especias.

 

—Pues entonces eso.

 

—Bien, pues ya está decidido —dijo la señora Fletcher, cogiendo el paquete tamaño familiar que Niall le tendía—. Niall, puedes quedarte, ¿pero los demás por qué no vais a ver la tele o algo? No puedo teneros a todos en la cocina.

 

Harry y los otros obedecieron. Se marcharon, arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá, y se sentaron en él sin ganas de nada, observándose los unos a los otros.

 

—Mierda. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Louis? —preguntó Zayn—. No sé cómo comportarme con él.

 

—Deberíamos de estar normales —dijo Liam.

 

—Yo más bien pensaba en que nos alejásemos un poco, para darle su espacio.

 

—Yo voy a ayudarle —dijo Harry con determinación.

 

Niall apareció y se sentó en uno de los reposa cabezas del sofá, escuchando la conversación con atención.

 

—¿Cómo? —demandó saber Zayn—. No sabes por lo que está pasando. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe.

 

—Es que... le quiero.

 

—Todos le queremos, Harry. Pero eso no va a ser suficiente.

 

—Trevor dijo que era como tener una herida abierta dentro de él, siempre sangrando, y siempre causándole dolor —dijo Niall inesperadamente.

 

—Mierda.

 

Ninguno de ellos pudo añadir nada más.

 

***

 

Harry no podía dormir. Hasta pensó en levantarse y coger una de sus pastillas. Sabía dónde estaban guardados; en el cuarto de baño de la señora Curtis. Ella pensaba que no lo sabía, pero sí que lo hacía. Las había encontrado un día cuando estaba curioseando por la casa.

 

Pero, no. No necesitaba una pastilla para dormir. Necesitaba estar alerta, para estar despierto cuando Louis llegase a casa.

 

Sin embargo, pasó una eternidad hasta que Louis y la señora Curtis volvieron. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

 

—¿Louis?

 

—Silencio, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis, escoltando a Louis dentro de la habitación—. Vuelve a dormirte.

 

Ayudó a Louis a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la cama, y antes de marcharse, le dio un beso en la frente.

 

Harry esperó un poco antes de acercarse hasta la cama de Louis.

 

—¿Louis? —susurró.

 

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, tenso.

 

—¿Te has roto la mano?

 

—Sí. Me han puesto una escayola. Otra vez.

 

—¿Te dijo la señora Curtis que te quiero?

 

—Sí —respondió el mayor.

 

—Porque lo hago.

 

Louis dejó escapar un sollozo. Inmediatamente, Harry se subió a la cama y envolvió a Louis con sus brazos.

 

—No, Harry. No... soy digno de ti.

 

Harry levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro. Louis no protestó. Estaba respirando raro. Harry intentó ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero solo era un borrón. Abrazó a Louis de nuevo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

 

—Eres mío.

 

—No.

 

—Está bien llorar, ¿sabes?

 

—Estoy harto de llorar. Ya no me quedan lágrimas.

 

Pero era obvio que no era así, porque Harry podía sentir la humedad en la mejilla que tenía apoyada contra Louis y no paró de acariciarle el brazo mientras Louis seguía llorando en silencio.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando Harry se despertó por la mañana, Louis aún estaba durmiendo. Y entonces, se dedicó a mirar cada centímetro de su rostro. Tenía las marcas secas de las lágrimas por las mejillas, los párpados hinchados y la cara tensa. Harry no sabía lo que podía hacer para juntar de nuevo los pedazos de Louis, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo conseguiría.

 

Pudo comprobar que el brazo se le había deslizado del cuerpo de Louis por la noche, así que lo colocó de nuevo a su alrededor, con cuidado de no ejercer mucha presión para que no se despertase. Louis se removió de todas formas y abrió los ojos. Harry miró directamente hacia ellos.

 

—Hola. —Louis sonrió.

 

—Hola.

 

—Ya puedes apartarte de mí —dijo con voz ronca.

 

—No quiero.

 

—Tenemos que prepararnos para ir a clase.

 

—No hasta dentro de quince minutos. Ya he mirado el reloj —le informó Harry.

 

Louis se estiró para mirar el reloj de la mesita, antes de dejar caer otra vez la cabeza sobre la almohada. Tocó a Harry por donde su brazo le rodeaba.

 

—Has pasado toda la noche sin que haya tenido que ir a revisar la casa. ¿Tenías miedo?

 

—No, porque estaba contigo —contesto Harry—. No dejarías que me pasara nada.

 

Louis cerró los ojos.

 

—No quiero ir al instituto —susurró.

 

—Seguro que la señora Curtis deja que te quedes en casa.

 

Se quedaron tumbados, abrazándose el uno al otro, hasta que la alarma del despertador sonó. Harry se apartó un poco de Louis y la apagó.

 

—Será mejor que te levantes —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte, entonces?

 

—Sí.

 

Acariciándole por última vez, Harry se apartó de él para levantarse.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó el niño más mayor.

 

No necesitó una explicación más detallada, así que asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

 

—Lo sé.

 

—¿Enserio? —Louis lo miró, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

 

Harry sabía que tenía que decirlo, porque Louis no iba a hacerlo.

 

—Sé que el entrenador Morrison te tocó donde no debía.

 

Louis cerró los ojos.

 

—Pues sí que lo sabes.

 

—Niall lo supuso.

 

Louis abrió los ojos de nuevo.

 

—¿Todos lo saben? —preguntó incrédulo.

 

—Sí.

 

—Dios... —resopló Louis.

 

—No pasa nada. Todos te quieren.

 

—No, no está bien —dijo Louis con rotundidad.

 

La señora Curtis abrió la puerta.

 

—¿Chicos? ¿Os habéis levantado ya?

 

—No quiero ir al instituto —le dijo Louis.

 

—Harry, ve a desayunar.

 

Harry salió de la habitación y cuando llegó a la cocina, Liam ya estaba allí. Acto seguido, se sirvió unos cereales.

 

Louis no salió del cuarto en todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo en casa hasta marcharse al colegio.

 

***

 

Harry corrió de vuelta a casa para estar con Louis. Había estado preocupado todo el día. La señora Curtis lo había obligado a ir al colegio, hasta había tenido que sacarlo de casa y llevarlo en la furgoneta, porque no quería marcharse y dejar solo a Louis. Fue solo cuando la señora Curtis le dijo que estaba alterando a Louis, que accedió a marcharse.

 

—Harry —dijo la señora Curtis, sorprendida cuando el chico apareció por la puerta—. Has llegado súper rápido.

 

—¿Dónde está Louis? ¿En nuestra habitación?

 

—No quiero que entres ahí, Harry.

 

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber el niño.

 

—Porque está descansando.

 

—Pero quiero verle.

 

—Ahora no. Quizás más tarde.

 

—Quiero cambiarme.

 

La señora Curtis suspiró y dejó lo que estaba cosiendo a un lado.

 

—Yo iré a por tu ropa. Puedes cambiarte en la habitación de Zayn.

 

Harry quería ver a Louis con desesperación, pero no quería molestarle por montar una escena, así que por el momento no discutió más. Básicamente, porque la señora Curtis tenía que dejarle entrar en su habitación tarde o temprano. Tenía que dormir en alguna parte.

 

 

Fue después de la cena cuando la señora Curtis le dejó entrar en su habitación.

 

—¡Louis! —Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la cama y abrazarle. Parecía agotado, a pesar de haberse pasado todo el día en la cama. Y además, había más lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

 

—Hola, Haz. —Sonrió, con esa sonrisa débil de nuevo, la misma que la noche anterior, esa que solo Harry conseguía sacarle.

 

—Hola. —Harry lo tocó con cuidado, como si pensase que Louis se iba a romper. Tal vez lo haría, o quizás ya lo estaba.

 

—No puedo dormir, Haz.

 

—Puedes tomarte alguna de mis pastillas. Yo ya no las necesito.

 

—El médico ha venido hoy. Me ha dado unas para mí.

 

—Eso está bien. Te ayudarán a dormir.

 

—Eso espero —dijo Louis—. Porque en serio que lo necesito.

 

—¿No lo hiciste anoche? —quiso saber Harry.

 

—No.

 

—Tampoco has comido —dijo Harry, después de haber presenciado como la bandeja con la comida que le llevó la señora Curtis después de que todos llegasen de clase había salido de la habitación sin tocar.

 

—No tengo hambre y no creo que vuelva a tenerla nunca.

 

—Claro que sí, tu cuerpo lo necesita.

 

—Mi cuerpo no necesita nada —susurró Louis.

 

Harry no dudó en decirle:

 

—Necesitas mis abrazos. —Y lo rodeó con un brazo.

 

—Sí, pero solo los necesito en mi cabeza. Eso no cuenta.

 

Harry no entendía lo que quería decir, pero no preguntó. Louis decía algunas cosas un poco tontas.

 

—Cuidaré de ti —dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Ahora puedes ser tú mi nene.

 

—No soy un bebé. Ya tengo once años. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, tragando con fuerza—. Le dije que no, pero no me escuchaba. —Louis se sentó—. Harry, tengo que advertirte. Así es como lo consiguen. Empezó a preguntarme si me masturbaba y cosas así, y luego me dijo que me enseñaría cómo hacerlo para que fuese genial. Me tenía pillado. No dejes que te lo hagan a ti, Harry. Prométemelo.

 

—No les dejaré —prometió Harry—. Te lo juro y, sino, que me muera.

 

—No digas eso. —Louis parecía angustiado—. No digas lo de morirte. Tienes que vivir, Haz. Prométeme que no te morirás.

 

—Todo el mundo muere —señaló Harry.

 

—Tú no. No quiero que te mueras nunca —dijo Louis con la voz ahogada—. Eres demasiado especial.

 

Harry agachó la mirada. Aún no llegaba a comprender por qué Louis creía que era tan maravilloso. Louis _era_ maravilloso, no él.

 

—Tengo que morir, Louis.

 

Y con esas palabras, Louis empezó a llorar.

 

—No quiero que te mueras. Quiero que estés aquí para siempre —sollozó.

 

Obviamente, alertada por el sonido de su llanto, la señora Curtis no tardó en entrar en la habitación.

 

—Harry, déjale en paz. Solo por ahora.

 

—Pero él me necesita.

 

—Le estás molestando.

 

—No lo hace —lloró Louis—. Lo siento, Harry. Ni siquiera sé lo que digo.

 

—Louis, Harry se va a marchar, ¿vale? Yo vuelvo en un minuto.

 

Harry estaba asustado por las lágrimas de Louis. Parecían brotar por ninguna razón aparente,  así que permitió que la señora Curtis se lo llevara fuera.

 

—Lo siento, Harry —le dijo la señora Curtis amablemente—. Ya ves lo fácil que se altera. No vayas a la habitación hasta que sea la hora de ir a la cama.

 

—Pero tengo que ducharme. Y ponerme el pijama.

 

La señora Curtis miró hacia el cuarto de baño.

 

—Nadie está usando el baño. Te traigo el pijama y tú vas a ducharte. Pero después te vas a ver la tele—. La señora Curtis volvió a la habitación—. Ahora salgo, Louis. Solo voy a coger el pijama de Harry.

 

Louis dijo algo ininteligible y ella volvió a salir a los pocos segundos.

 

—Toma, Harry. Date prisa y dúchate. ¡Zayn, no! Harry va a ducharse.

 

—Pero yo estaba primera —contestó Zayn, quedándose quieto en el vano de la puerta del baño.

 

—Quiero que Harry se duche antes.

 

—¿Y puedo ver a Louis ya?

 

—No.

 

—Pero Harry le ha visto —se quejó el moreno.

 

—Pero no debería de haberle dejado hacerlo. Está mal otra vez.

 

 

Después de que Harry hubiera terminado, se fue a ver la televisión como le habían ordenado. La señora Curtis aún estaba cosiendo en la mesa del comedor, aunque cada poco se levantaba para ir a comprobar el estado de Louis.

 

Los chicos estaban todos sentados juntos en el sofá cuando ella salió de nuevo de la sala de estar.

 

—Le has visto —afirmó Niall—. ¿Cómo está?

 

—Él... No es él mismo —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Decía cosas extrañas.

 

—¿Cosas extrañas? —repitió Liam.

 

—Como... no sé. Quería que le prometiera que no me moriría nunca.

 

—¿Qué le dijiste?

 

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Harry.

 

—¿No se lo prometiste, no? —adivinó Zayn.

 

—Por supuesto que no se lo prometí. Hubiera sido una mentira.

 

—Se lo deberías de haber prometido. Solo por ahora. Es obvio que lo está pasando mal.

 

—No voy a mentirle.

 

—Deberías —insistió Zayn.

 

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —soltó Harry.

 

—Voy a ducharme —dijo Zayn malhumorado, levantándose del sofá.

 

—No podemos dejar que esto nos divida, tíos —dijo Liam.

 

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —dijo Harry—. Es Zayn.

 

—Sois los dos —manifestó Liam enfadado—. Pediros perdón ahora mismo.

 

Harry apartó la mirada, antes de encontrarse con la de Zayn. Zayn parecía preocupado y confuso al mismo tiempo.

 

—Lo siento, Zayn —dijo.

 

Zayn hizo una pausa, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo decía enserio.

 

—Yo también lo siento —contestó Zayn—. Ahora me voy a la ducha.

 

La señora Curtis salió de la habitación de Louis y Harry.

 

—¿Puedo irme a la cama ya? —preguntó Harry, ansioso por ver al otro chico.

 

—Prométeme que te vas a ir directo a la cama. No molestes a Louis.

 

—No lo haré... a menos que él quiera.

 

—Harry.

 

—Buenas noches —se apresuró a decirles a todos en general antes de que la señora Curtis le pusiera más pegas.

 

Entró de puntillas en la habitación; cabía la posibilidad de que Louis estuviera durmiendo y no quería despertarle. No observó ningún movimiento al otro lado de la habitación, así que se metió en la cama y se quitó la camiseta del pijama.

 

—¿Harry?

 

Así que Louis sí que estaba despierto.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

 

Harry se levantó de nuevo y se abrió paso por los montones de ropa que Louis siempre solía dejar por el suelo hasta su cama.

 

—Puedo quedarme contigo para siempre —susurró él.

 

Louis levantó las sábanas y Harry se metió dentro, acomodándose y abrazando a Louis.

 

Cuando ya había pasado un rato, la señora Curtis entró en la habitación. Harry levantó la cabeza.

 

—Harry, ¿qué te he dicho?

 

—Por favor, deja que se quede —le pidió Louis.

 

—Bueno, está bien. Pero si te oigo llorar otra vez, Harry se vuelve a su cama.

 

—Ya no me quedan lágrimas.

 

—Eso es lo que dijiste antes. Louis, necesitas dormir.

 

—Harry me ayudará a dormir —dijo Louis con obstinación.

 

—Si esas pastillas no funcionan, no sé lo que voy a hacer. Buenas noches, chicos.

 

—Buenas noches, señora Curtis —dijo Harry, que se acurrucó de nuevo contra Louis, y sin querer, se quedó dormido casi al instante.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis no se levantó de la cama el día siguiente, ni el que le siguió. Tampoco comió. Y al final, el domingo por la mañana, la señora Curtis entró en la habitación y les quitó las sábanas de encima.

 

—Harry, apártate de él.

 

Harry la obedeció enseguida, corriendo hacia su lado de la habitación.

 

—Déjame solo —pidió Louis.

 

—Venga, Louis, no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre —dijo la señora Curtis—. Tienes que ducharte, por lo menos.

 

—No.

 

—Sí que lo tienes que hacer.

 

—No estoy sucio. Lo único que he hecho es estar aquí tumbado en la cama.

 

—Las bacterias se acumulan en la piel —dijo la señora Curtis—. Necesitas una ducha. Vamos, Louis. Lottie va a venir, ¿no te acuerdas? No creo que quieras oler mal cuando llegue.

 

—No quiero ver a Lottie.

 

—Hemos acordado la visita especialmente por ti. Vas a ver a Lottie, y eso es todo. —Y suavizó un poco la voz para decir—: Sé que es difícil, Louis, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

 

—No puedo.

 

—Louis, escúchame. Vas a ir a ducharte, aunque tenga que llevarte yo misma hasta allí.

 

—Entonces tendrás que llevarme.

 

La señora Curtis se acercó hasta la cama y lo arrastró fuera de ella. Louis estaba débil y se tambaleó cuando ella lo puso de pie. Estaba sin camiseta y se notaba que había adelgazado en los últimos días.

 

—Déjame —protestó Louis.

 

—No, venga, no me hagas obligarte. —Lo sacó de la habitación.

 

Después de un momento, Harry los siguió. Louis y ella estaban frente la puerta del baño, que  estaba cerrada, así que la señora Curtis tuvo que picar.

 

—¿Quién está en el baño? No había nadie hace un minuto. Voy a entrar.

 

—Estoy yo —se oyó la voz de Niall.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

Niall salió fuera y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Louis.

 

—Louis.

 

El nombrado aún estaba luchando contra el agarre de la señora Curtis.

 

—¡No quiero ver a nadie! —gritó.

 

—Niall, a tu habitación, rápido. —Mientras Niall se marchaba, ella metió a Louis en el baño—. Métete en la ducha, jovencito.

 

—No. ¿Por qué has dejado que Niall me viera? No quiero ver a nadie que no sea Harry.

 

—Si Harry te dice que te duches, ¿lo harás?

 

—No.

 

—Basta ya —decidió la señora Curtis. Lo arrastró hasta la ducha todavía vestido con los pantalones del pijama y abrió el grifo. Louis aulló cuando el agua fría alcanzó su cuerpo y trató de liberarse.

 

El agua lo salpicó todo; el baño, a Harry y a la señora Curtis. A ella no pareció importarle, porque no dejó de bloquear la salida de la ducha con el cuerpo para que Louis no pudiera salir.

 

Louis dejó de luchar de repente, se desplomó en el plato de ducha y empezó a llorar.

 

—Harry, ve a desayunar o algo. Y dile a Niall que vaya contigo. —La señora Curtis se giró de nuevo hacia Louis—. Estoy aquí, cariño, no llores.

 

Harry fue a la habitación de Niall.

 

—Tenemos que ir a desayunar —le dijo al rubio.

 

—Louis está muy delgado.

 

—Lo sé. No ha comido nada desde el miércoles, ¿no te acuerdas?

 

—No pensé que se le notaría ya. —Niall y él fueron hasta la mesa del comedor. Liam y Zayn ya estaban allí.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Liam—. Hemos oído a Louis gritar.

 

—Creo que está en la ducha —dijo Niall, con cuidado.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Es verdad —contestó Harry, mandándole una mirada para decirle que no iba a explicarle la situación más a fondo.

 

Liam se rindió.

 

***

 

Por la tarde, Lottie llegó con su padre adoptivo. A Harry no se le había permitido volver a ver a Louis. La señora Curtis le dijo que se mantuviera alejado, entrando en su habitación y saliendo con ropa limpia. Y encima, no le contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas.

 

Y ahora Lottie estaba allí para visitar a Louis, y parecía emocionada a más no poder.

 

—No está bien —le explicó la señora Curtis—. Te puedes encontrar con que no quiera hablar mucho, pero pidió verte. —No era exactamente una mentira. Louis le había pedido verla el miércoles, después de todo.

 

La señora Curtis escoltó a Lottie hasta la habitación de Louis y Harry, y salió después de un par de minutos. Había metido una silla en el cuarto antes de que Lottie llegara para que tuviera algún sitio donde poder sentarse.

 

Un poco más tarde, Lottie salió corriendo.

 

—¿Qué le pasa, papá? No me lo dice. —Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la señora Curtis—. ¿Se está muriendo?

 

—Por Dios, ¡no!

 

—A mí me parece que se está muriendo.

 

Harry pensó en la promesa que no le pudo hacer a Louis. ¿Quería Louis morirse? No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero empezaba a tener sentido. Después de todo, estaba matándose de hambre.

 

—¿Qué te ha contado? —le preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Que está enfermo. Cansado de vivir.

 

—Oh, Dios —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

El padre de acogida de Lottie se giró hacia la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué le pasa?

 

—Ha pasado por una experiencia traumática hace poco, eso es todo.

 

—Te lo juro, papá —dijo Lottie—. Sí que parece que se muere.

 

—Estoy seguro de que exageras, Lottie. Iré a verlo por mí mismo —decidió el hombre.

 

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —dijo la señora Curtis—. Solo la familia.

 

—Si algo va mal con el chaval... no quiero que mi hija se ponga enferma.

 

—No le pasará nada. No es contagioso.

 

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, mujer? Nos llamas, diciendo que Louis necesita ver a Lottie urgentemente, sin decirnos por qué, venimos hasta aquí, y no eres sincera con nosotros.

 

—Quizás pediros que vinierais ha sido un error —dijo la señora Curtis—. Quizás sea mejor que os vayáis.

 

—No. Quiero ver a mi hermano —lloró Lottie, y corrió de nuevo a la habitación. Podían oírla implorándole que le dijera que le pasaba.

 

—No sé a qué estás jugando —le dijo el padre adoptivo de Lottie a la señora Curtis.

 

—No hay ningún juego. Mi única preocupación es Louis.

 

—Pues mi única preocupación es mi hija. ¡Lottie, vuelve aquí!

 

—¡No! —le contestó gritando la niña—. Me necesita.

 

—Voy a entrar —dijo el hombre.

 

—No, por favor —imploró la señora Curtis—. Está en un estado de fragilidad increíble en estos momentos.

 

—Voy a asegurarme. —Caminó por el pasillo, la señora Curtis suplicándole para que no fuera, Harry pisándoles los talones. Tenía que mantener a Louis a salvo. Pasó junto al padre de acogida de Lottie y entró en la habitación por delante de él.

 

Lottie había colocado la silla justo al lado de la cama y sostenía la mano de Louis. Louis parecía... parecía que se estaba muriendo. Lottie estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo no podía haberlo notado?

 

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al padre de la niña.

 

—¡Déjalo en paz!

 

—Quítate de en medio. —El hombre empujó a Harry con cuidado hacia un lado—. ¿Qué pasa, Louis?

 

Tenía en rostro llenó de ronchas, como si estuviera llorando por dentro.

 

—No es asunto tuyo —se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada.

 

—¿Te estás muriendo?

 

—Sí.

 

Lottie soltó un lamentó. La señora Curtis se retorció las manos, y Harry se puso las suyas sobre las orejas. No quería oírlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, por el amor de Dios? —soltó el hombre con un estruendo.

 

Lottie se levantó.

 

—Vete. Papá. —Parecía repentinamente feroz a pesar de sus lágrimas—. Nunca me dirá lo que le pasa si no te vas.

 

El padre de acogida de Lottie trató de ponerse muy serio:

 

—Mira, Lottie...

 

—¡Papá! Solo... vete.

 

De repente, el hombre se marchó hasta la puerta.

 

—Te doy cinco minutos —musitó.

 

—Louis, dime lo que pasa —suplicó Lottie.

 

—Estoy bien, Lottie, de verdad. No me estoy muriendo enserio. Lo siento por decirlo.

 

—No dirías algo así sin que fuese verdad.

 

Louis volvió la cabeza en dirección contraria a su hermana.

 

—Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo.

 

—Dijiste que estabas cansado de vivir. ¿Te quieres suicidar? ¿Es ese el secreto?

 

—Sí —susurró Louis.

 

***

 

Un médico fue hasta su casa. Una doctora para ser exactos, muy joven. Lottie y su padre de acogida ya se habían marchado hace tiempo.

 

Cuando todo ocurrió, los demás chicos habían estado jugando a fútbol en el jardín. Se suponía que Harry debería de estar con ellos, pero se había colado de nuevo cuando había escuchado el coche fuera de la casa, ya que quería conocer a la hermana de Louis, al menos había conseguido sacarle la verdad a Louis. Eso había sido lo único bueno de todo eso.

 

La doctora y la señora Curtis fueron a la habitación. Harry y los demás estuvieron rondándolas, sin obedecer a la señora Curtis, que les había mandado que se mantuvieran alejados.

 

—¿Suicida? —susurró Zayn—. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

 

—Está depresivo, es obvio —dijo Liam—. ¿Tú no lo estarías?

 

Harry solo podía llegar a imaginarse cómo se sentía Louis. Había tenido ganas de suicidarse un par de veces en su antigua casa de acogida, pero no había ideado ningún plan ni nada por el estilo. Pero Louis sí que tenía uno. Era simple; no vivir más, no comer, ni siquiera abandonar su habitación a excepción de para ir al baño.

 

Harry intentó imaginarse una vida sin Louis. No quería.

 

La señora Curtis y la doctora salieron de la habitación. La señora Curtis les dijo que se marcharan, pero se quedaron espiando para escuchar la conversación.

 

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Niall en un susurro, ya que las mujeres hablaban en voz baja.

 

—Cállate. Estamos intentando escuchar —le riñó Zayn, dándole una colleja.

 

Harry escuchó la palabra hospital. Pero no había hospitales para gente suicida, ¿no? No importaba, por lo que parecía Louis no estaba cooperando. Se negaba a ir al hospital.

 

—¡Quiero estar con Harry! —gritó Louis.

 

—Espera un minuto, Louis —le dijo la señora Curtis—. ¿Qué quieres decir? No puedes hacer que vaya al hospital contigo.

 

—Podemos llevarlo a la zona de Salud Mental —dijo la doctora.

 

—Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para llevarle? No va a querer ir.

 

—Podemos llamar al equipo de emergencia de psiquiatría. Podrán llevarle.

 

—A la fuerza, ¿quieres decir?

 

—Si esa es la única manera... Señora, este niño está muy enfermo.

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Louis.

 

Harry entró en el campo de visión de la señora Curtis y ella le hizo un gesto de permiso para que fuese a la habitación.

 

—Estoy aquí, Louis —dijo él. Louis levantó los brazos como queriendo alcanzarle y Harry se acercó a la cama.

 

—Quieren alejarme de ti —dijo Louis—. No les dejaré. Quédate conmigo.

 

—No quiero que te mueras —dijo Harry.

 

Louis suspiró.

 

—No tengo otra opción. No puedo comer. Tengo que morir.

 

—Pero no quiero —dijo Harry, rompiendo a llorar.

 

—No llores, Haz. Ya lo he hecho yo bastante. Ven. —Agarró a Harry—. Métete en la cama conmigo.

 

Harry obedeció, colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis.

 

—No voy a dejar que te mueras.

 

—¿No lo entiendes, Harry? Eres el único rayo de luz que me queda. Pero es cuestión de equilibrio. Dependo mucho de ti y eso hace que el equilibrio se rompa.

 

Otra vez estaba hablando cosas sin sentido.

 

—Por favor, Louis.

 

—No llores, nene. Te quiero. Nunca lo olvides. Eres mi único rayo de luz.

 

La señora Curtis y la doctora volvieron a entrar a la habitación.

 

—Louis, cariño —dijo la señora Curtis—. No estás bien. Deja que la doctora te lleve al hospital.

 

—¿Dejarás que me lleve a Harry?

 

—No puedes llevarte a Harry al hospital contigo, cariño. Solo puedes ir tú.

 

—Entonces moriré solo. No quiero ir a ningún sitio sin Harry.

 

—Harry, apártate de él —ordenó ella entonces.

 

—No.

 

—Voy a contactar con el equipo psiquiátrico de emergencia —informó la doctora, sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

 

—¡No necesito a un loquero! ¡No hay nada de malo en mí! —gritó Louis.

 

La señora Curtis siguió a la doctora fuera de la habitación, mientras hacía la llamada.

 

—¿No necesito un loquero, a que no, Harry?

 

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, temblando.

 

—Estás temblando. No tiembles. ¿Tienes frío? Métete bajo las sábanas.

 

Harry no tenía frío, pero hizo lo que Louis le decía de todas formas y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

La doctora se paseó por delante de la puerta, y pudieron oírla decir:

 

—... pensamientos suicidas, delirante, un historial reciente de abuso sexual y autolesión...

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Es que tiene que saberlo todo el mundo? Debería de poner un anuncio en la radio.

 

—... no, no va a ir por las buenas. Por eso os llamo.

 

—¡Puedo oírte! —soltó Louis.

 

La doctora le miró.

 

—Solo un momento —musitó contra el altavoz del teléfono, alejándose. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decía sobre Louis, pero estaba fuera de alcance. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué iban a hacer con Louis?

 

Minutos después, la señora Curtis volvió con ellos. La silla aún estaba al lado de la cama, la misma que había utilizado Lottie, y la señora Curtis se sentó en ella.

 

—No voy a ir al hospital —le dijo Louis—. No puedes obligarme.

 

—Oh, Louis. Si supieras lo irracional que estás siendo.

 

—Harry —le susurró Louis en la oreja—. Necesito un arma.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Algo con lo que pueda defenderme. Si algo va mal, algo con lo que pueda cortarme.

 

—¿Como qué?

 

Louis pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

 

—Un trozo de cristal.

 

—¿Dónde consigo eso?

 

—Hay un espejo de mano en el armario del baño. Ve a romperlo.

 

—¿Qué susurráis? —preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Nada —dijo Louis—. ¿Dónde está la doctora?

 

—Fuera.

 

—¿Y si ya te has ido cuando vuelva? —le susurró Harry.

 

—No me iré si te das prisa. Venga.

 

Harry salió de la cama.

 

—¿Dónde vas, Harry? —preguntó la señora Curtis—. Louis, no, no te levantes.

 

—Me voy a vestir —dijo Louis—. No quiero que se me saquen de casa medio desnudo.

 

Harry salió por la puerta, fue hasta el baño y no tardó en encontrar el espejo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a romperlo? ¿Y si la señora Curtis lo escuchaba?

 

Tuvo una idea genial. Se marchó al porche corriendo para volver junto a Louis lo más rápido posible, y golpeó el espejo contra uno de los escalones. No se rompió con el primer golpe. Lo cierto fue que le costó varios intentos conseguirlo. Al final, obtuvo algunos fragmentos de espejo. Eligió uno pequeño, ya que Louis tenía que poder ocultarlo. Pero cuando lo cogió, se cortó sin querer. Los bordes estaban muy afilados.

 

Se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y lo apretó contra su mano ensangrentada, pasándose el trozo de espejo a la otra mano. Y volvió a meterse en casa. Tenía que meter el trozo de espejo en algo, o sino también cortaría a Louis.

 

¡Una servilleta de papel!

 

No era la mejor idea del mundo, pero no podía pensar en nada mejor en ese momento. Tenía la mente nublada por los nervios. Así que envolvió el trozo en una servilleta de papel de la cocina, y cogió otra más para su mano, que seguía sangrando, antes de regresar a su habitación.

 

—Harry, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—En ningún sitio.

 

—¿Qué tienes en la mano?

 

—Una servilleta. —Con cuidado, Harry volvió a la cama.

 

—¿Lo tienes? —le susurró Louis.

 

—Sí. Ten cuidado, está afilado. Lo he envuelto en una servilleta.

 

—Buena idea. —Louis palpó la servilleta de papel con el trozo de espejo roto en la mano de Harry y luego la cogió para guardársela en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

 

—Harry, estás sangrando —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Por eso tengo una servilleta.

 

De repente, se oyeron fuertes pisadas al otro lado de la casa y unos golpeteos de pies pequeños. Esos últimos pertenecían a Niall.

 

—Vienen dos hombres enormes —les informó el rubio.

 

—Gracias, Niall. ¿Por qué no vais ahora todos a jugar fuera?

 

—Louis —dijo Niall.

 

—Estoy bien, Niall.

 

—No lo parece.

 

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido a continuación. La doctora entró de nuevo, seguida por dos hombres fornidos. Niall se apartó de la puerta.

 

—¿Cuál es Louis? —preguntó el primero.

 

—Yo —contestó el nombrado.

 

—Louis, soy Dan, y este es Colin —dijo, señalando a su compañero de gafas—. Venimos a llevarte al hospital.

 

—No voy a ir.

 

—Amiguito, ¿por qué no te mueves? —le dijo Dan a Harry.

 

—No.

 

—Oh. Vale. Mira, Louis, entendemos que no te encuentres muy bien últimamente.

 

—Estoy perfectamente sano —dijo Louis.

 

—No digo que no lo estés. Pero pareces un poco deprimido, amigo.

 

—Estar deprimido no hace que estés loco.

 

—Por supuesto que no —estuvo de acuerdo Dan.

 

—Pues entonces no tengo por qué ir al hospital.

 

—Al parecer, tienes pensamientos suicidas. Para mí eso no es estar bien. Louis, queremos que estés a salvo. Y así es cómo estarás en el hospital.

 

—No dejaréis que me lleve a Harry.

 

—¿Al amiguito? Por desgracia, no.

 

—Entonces no me voy a ninguna parte —dijo Louis.

 

—Louis, amigo, podemos resolver esto por las buenas. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es venir con nosotros. Cuanto antes lo hagas, primero podrás volver a casa. ¿Trato hecho?

 

—No sin Harry.

 

—No nos dijo que tenía un rehén —le murmuró Colin a la doctora—. Dan. ¿Salimos un momento?

 

—Estaré de vuelta en un minuto, Louis —dijo Dan, y salió de la habitación para hablar con Colin.

 

Louis se agarró aún más a Harry.

 

—No dejaré que te separen de mí.

 

—Yo tampoco —dijo Harry.

 

Después de un momento, los dos hombres volvieron a entrar.

 

—Mira, Louis —comenzó a hablar Dan de nuevo—. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. La cosa es que hemos venido para llevarte al hospital. No tienes elección. Ya te han internado. ¿Por qué no te relajas y vienes con nosotros? Te traeremos de vuelta lo antes posible. No nos gusta quedarnos a la gente sin ninguna razón.

 

—Daros por vencidos.

 

—Muy bien. No te asustes, no vamos a hacerte daño. Primero, quiero que te apartes de tu amiguito. —Dan se acercó y agarró a Harry.

 

—No —dijo Louis. Se agarró más fuerte a Harry. Mientras tanto, Dan estaba tratando de alejarlo de  él. Estaban tirando de Harry por dos lados diferentes.

 

—Suéltalo —ordenó Dan—. Colin, te necesito. Cógele los brazos a Louis.

 

Colin lo hizo y Dan consiguió empezar a separar a Harry de los brazos de Louis. Se lo estaban llevando.

 

—¡Louis!

 

—Harry, agárrate a mí.

 

Desesperadamente, Harry se agarró a Louis. Pero no sirvió para nada. Los dos hombres eran demasiado fuertes. Dan lo arrastró lejos y lo sostuvo contra sí, a la vez que Harry daba patadas.

 

—Venga, niño. Hora de irse.

 

Louis se retorció, pataleó y forcejeó. Colin empezó a perder el control sobre él.

 

—Dan, échame una mano.

 

Dan dejó a Harry en el suelo y fue a ayudar con Louis. Harry estaba libre para darles patadas y golpear a los hombres. Lo intentó, pero la señora Curtis le detuvo.

 

—Por favor, Harry. Lo estás empeorando.

 

Harry vio cómo Louis se metía la mano en el bolsillo y vio como sacaba la servilleta con el trozo de espejo. Comenzó a agitarlo a su alrededor, aún envuelto. Obviamente, no podía desenvolverlo con solo una mano y seguro que esperaba que el fragmento cortara desde dentro de la servilleta.

 

—¿Qué tiene ahí? —preguntó Colin sorprendido y rápidamente atrapó la mano de Louis para coger lo que tenía—. ¡Ah! —Lo dejó caer. El trozo de espejo le había cortado.

 

—Mierda —dijo Dan, mirando el suelo donde estaba el trozo de espejo, ahora ya fuera de su envoltura—. Tendremos que cachearlo.

 

Harry intentó separarse de la señora Curtis sin hacerle daño.

 

—¡Dejadle en paz! —gritó, mientras Dan y Colin le tiraban a la cama. Colin lo sujetó contra el colchón a la vez que Dan rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

 

—Todo limpio —concluyó Dan—. Colin, estás sangrando.

 

—Ha sido con el trozo de cristal.

 

—Louis, deja de pelear. Intentamos ayudarte. Colin, tendremos que medicarle.

 

Y de repente, Louis se quedó inerte. Harry vio como la cabeza se le quedaba colgando hacia un lado.

 

—Le están haciendo daño, señora Curtis.

 

—Se ha desmayado —dijo Dan—. Rápido, vamos a llevarlo fuera. —Cargó a Louis sobre el hombro y empezó a llevárselo.

 

Harry, por fin se deshizo del agarre de la señora Curtis y corrió tras los hombres, golpeando a Dan por el lado de la espalda por donde Louis no colgaba.

 

Dan ni se inmutó, solo se dedicó a salir con Louis sobre el hombro. Pasó por la sala de estar. Los demás habían obedecido a la señora Curtis y se habían quedado fuera, pero ahora lo observaban todo desde el cristal de la puerta corredera, abriéndola lentamente para volver a entrar.

 

Harry siguió a Dan hasta la puerta de la entrada y a la ambulancia aparcada fuera, gritándole que se detuviera, que dejase a Louis con él. Dan simplemente se quitó a Louis del hombro mientras Colin abría las puertas traseras de la ambulancia, y lo tumbaba en la camilla que había dentro.

 

—Restricciones —dijo Colin.

 

Dan, ahora dentro de la parte trasera del vehículo, ató a Louis a la camilla. Colin sostuvo a Harry para cerrar las puertas con Dan y Louis dentro.

 

—Bueno, señora, lo llevaremos la hospital —le dijo a la señora Cutis—. La llamaremos para decirle cuando puede verle.

 

Harry estaba llorando. Igual que la señora Curtis. Se abrazó a ella cuando Colin se metía en la cabina de la ambulancia tras el volante y arrancaba y se marchaba.

 

La doctora estaba en el camino de entrada a la casa, un poco por detrás de ellos.

 

—Esto es culpa tuya —le dijo Harry con la voz cargada de odio.

 

La doctora parecía algo alterada, pero simplemente dijo:

 

—Era lo que había que hacer. Su única opción.


	25. Chapter 25

La señora Curtis iba al hospital todos los días para visitar a Louis mientras los chicos estaban en clase. Y cuando llegó el fin de semana, Harry asumió que les llevaría también a verle, pero la señora Curtis llamó a Janet para que se quedara de canguro.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? No estoy en el colegio —se quejó Harry.

 

—Es mejor que te quedes en casa —le dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Quiero verle. Le echo de menos.

 

—Él también te echa de menos.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ir?

 

—No tardará mucho en volver a casa. Ten paciencia.

 

Se notaba que ella no quería discusiones, así que Harry no siguió preguntándole. Se marchó justo cuando llegó Janet y no hubo nada más que Harry pudiera hacer. Lo mismo ocurrió el domingo. Harry quería todos los detalles, saber todo lo que Louis había dicho y hecho, pero la señora Curtis solo le contaba que Louis estaba bien y que volvería a casa pronto.

 

Harry no estaba satisfecho. Tenía que ver a Louis. ¿Pero cómo? Podría hacer novillos, aunque el colegio llamaba a los padres si no aparecías. Tenía que ir al colegio y marcharse durante la mañana. Era arriesgado; algún profesor podría verlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que ver a Louis fuese como fuese.

 

 

Esa noche, utilizó el ordenador de la habitación de Zayn para buscar los horarios de los autobuses. Y terminó descubriendo que podía coger un autobús que lo llevase hasta la estación y luego coger otro que le llevara al hospital.

 

Y como había hecho desde que se habían llevado a Louis al hospital, Harry durmió en la cama del otro niño. El olor a Louis de las sábanas le reconfortaba, le hacía dormir mejor.

 

***

 

El lunes por la mañana, la señora Curtis entró en su habitación. Harry ya se había levantado, estaba vestido y a punto de ir a por el desayuno. Ella fue hacia la cama de Louis, y, a su pesar, empezó a quitar las sábanas.

 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Harry con una ceja enarcada.

 

—Tengo que lavar las sábanas para que cuando vuelva Louis la cama esté limpia.

 

—Pero, las necesito.

 

—¿Has estado durmiendo en la cama de Louis?

 

—Duermo mejor en su cama. Pero solo si dejas las sábanas puestas.

 

La señora Curtis continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

 

—Están sucias. No se duchó durante días, Harry. No sé cómo puedes dormir mejor con unas sábanas que huelen mal.

 

—A mí me huelen a Louis —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Lo siento, Harry, pero de verdad que tengo que lavarlas. —La señora Curtis continuó deshaciendo la cama.

 

 

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Harry preparó las cosas para ir al colegio. Quería darle algo a Louis, algo que lo consolara, algo que le recordara a Harry. ¿Pero qué? Divisó a Monkey sentado cerca del cabecero de su cama; podía llevarlo. Monkey hacía que Harry se sintiera mejor, así que también podría hacer lo mismo por Louis.

 

Caminó hasta la escuela como de costumbre y se quedó allí hasta el final del recreo. Como de costumbre, pasó el rato con los chicos, pero no les contó cuáles eran sus planes. Cuando sonó la sirena para que volvieran a clase, Harry se escondió en los servicios hasta que todo estuvo tranquilo y en silencio, y se fue a buscar su mochila a las taquillas. Por suerte, nadie estaba custodiando las puertas de la salida. Se escabulló y caminó calle abajo hasta una parada de autobús, éste no tardó en llegar, y se subió a él. Después, cogió el otro que necesitaba.

 

El transporte público lo dejó en la parada justo frente al hospital, y entró por la puerta doble.

 

—Quiero ver a Louis Tomlinson —le dijo al recepcionista.

 

El hombre no dudó en buscar el nombre que le había dicho en el ordenador.

 

—Oh, está en el ala de psiquiatría infantil. Tienes que ir por el pasillo, hasta el final y salir por una puerta. El edificio está justo al lado del aparcamiento.

 

—Gracias —dijo Harry. Siguió el pasillo y llegó hasta el final del edificio. Al otro lado del aparcamiento, había otra ala diferente del hospital. Caminó hasta allí y entró por la puerta principal. Era una habitación un poco extraña; muy corta pero muy ancha. Una recepcionista estaba sentada tras un panel de cristal—. Hola. Me llamo Harry. Vengo a ver a Louis Tomlinson.

 

—¡Oh! ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?

 

—No, quiero ver a Louis.

 

—Espera un momento, avisaré a una enfermera para que venga a verte. Toma asiento. —La recepcionista cogió el teléfono.

 

Harry se sentó en la extraña sala. Tenía macetas con plantas falsas. Y él odiaba las platas de plástico.

 

Después de unos segundos, una puerta se abrió y una enfermera, que en realidad no llevaba el uniforme, fue hasta a él.

 

—Hola, soy Candace.

 

—Yo Harry.

 

—Me temo que no puedes ver a Louis —dijo ella—. No sin un adulto presente.

 

—Tú eres adulta. Puedes estar presente.

 

—Un adulto responsable de ti. Uno de tus padres —le informó.

 

—No tengo padres, tengo una madre de acogida.

 

—Oh, lo siento. Bueno, entonces tu madre de acogida tendría que estar aquí contigo.

 

—¡Pero he venido hasta aquí para ver a Louis!

 

—Me temo que no puedes verle. —La enfermera no daba su pie a torcer—. ¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de tu madre de acogida? Así podré llamarla para que venga.

 

—No te lo voy a decir.

 

—¿Louis es tu hermano?

 

—Sí —respondió dubitativo.

 

—Entonces estará en el registro. Espera aquí.

 

Estaba atrapado. Podría simplemente salir por la puerta, ya que la enfermera se acababa de marchar y la recepcionista no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, pero no podía evitar sentir que, solo con estar allí, ya estaba más cerca de Louis. Así que esperó a que la enfermera volviera.

 

Y regresó, y le hizo una seña para que fuera hasta ella.

 

—Ven conmigo, Harry.

 

—¿Vas a dejarme ver a Louis?

 

—Te llevo a un sitio para que esperes hasta que venga tu mamá de acogida. —Pasó una tarjeta por un lector y lo condujo a otra sala, con la mano apoyada en su hombro—. Por aquí. Tenemos una habitación para las visitas donde puedes esperar.

 

Pasaron por un puesto de enfermeras, protegido también por un cristal, y llegaron a una habitación, también cubierta de paneles de cristal. Estaba junto a una sala grande con mesas y sillas, y una puerta corredera en uno de los extremos con un mostrador. Ese debía de ser el comedor.

 

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la sala acristalada. Dentro había sofás y una mesa con revistas encima.

 

—Siéntate en uno de los sofás. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para leer? Tenemos libros para niños.

 

—Quiero ver a Louis —insistió Harry.

 

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que le veas. Iré a buscarte un libro.

 

Se marchó y Harry se sentó, dejando la mochila colocada entre sus pies. Al rato, la enfermera volvió con un libro.

 

—Tu madre de acogida me ha dicho que vendrá de inmediato. No creo que tarde mucho.

 

—¿Puedo comer mi almuerzo?

 

—Sí, pero intenta no ensuciar nada.

 

Se marchó de nuevo, y Harry dejó el libro en la mesa. Sacó su sándwich y se lo comió, después consultó la hora en su reloj. Habían pasado como quince minutos desde que la enfermera había llamado a la señora Curtis. Debería de llegar pronto. Intentó mantenerse ocupado leyendo el libro, pero era difícil concentrarse.

 

La gente empezó a caminar por delante de la puerta. Harry levantó la mirada ante el repentino ruido. Eran todo niños, aunque todos mayores que Louis. Estaban yendo hacia el comedor. Harry se apresuró para ponerse de pie y coger su mochila. ¿Y si Louis era uno de ellos?

 

Abrió la puerta y... ¡ahí estaba Louis! Parecía abatido. Iba rezagado del grupo, vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera, con calcetines en los pies. A Louis no le gustaban los calcetines, pero odiaba aún más los zapatos. Le gustaba ir descalzo, sin nada, pero estaba empezando a hacer frío, a pesar de la calefacción del hospital.

 

—¡Louis! —le llamó.

 

Louis se giró y sus ojos azules encontraron la mirada de Harry. Una expresión de esperanza le inundó el rostro. Empezó a caminar más rápido.

 

—¿Harry? ¿De verdad eres tú?

 

—Sí que soy yo.

 

Louis llegó hasta quedar justo frente a Harry y lo abrazó, levantándolo del suelo.

 

—Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró entre el pelo de Harry, inhalando fuertemente por la nariz—. ¿Cómo has venido?

 

—He hecho novillos.

 

—Tonto.

 

—La señora Curtis no me dejaba verte.

 

Louis dejó a Harry en el suelo y Harry rebuscó en su mochila.

 

—Toma. Te he traído a Monkey.

 

Louis cogió a Monkey y pareció que la acción de Harry le había tocado la fibra sensible.

 

—Harry, ¿estarás bien sin él?

 

—Louis, ¿qué haces? —Les llegó una voz desde atrás. Era un enfermero.

 

—Este es mi hermano —contestó Louis.

 

—Oh. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías visita. Vas a perderte la comida.

 

—No me importa.

 

—Venga, Louis, sabes que tenemos que vigilar lo que comes. Puedes ver a tu visita después. Ven conmigo. —El enfermero agarró a Louis por el hombro—. Lo siento, jovencito, pero Louis necesita su ingesta calórica. Puede verte luego.

 

Entonces, apareció la señora Curtis.

 

—¡Harry! ¡Louis! —Se alejó de la enfermera que la escoltaba y corrió hacia los chicos—. Harry, ¿en qué estabas pensando para venir tú solo hasta aquí?

 

—Quería ver a Louis. No te vayas, Louis.

 

—Espérame —dijo el niño más mayor—. Volveré para verte.

 

El enfermero lo condujo hasta la zona del comedor.

 

—Harry —dijo la señora Curtis, mirándole con desaprobación—. ¿En qué pensabas? Ven a la sala de visitas. —La señora Curtis, obviamente, había estado antes en esa habitación. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se sentara a su lado—. No me puedo creer que te hayas saltado las clases.

 

—No me dejabas verle.

 

—Te sueles portar bien.

 

—Tenía que ver a Louis —repitió Harry—. No vas a llevarme directamente a casa, ¿no? Ahora que ya estoy aquí.

 

La señora Curtis suspiró.

 

—Supongo que ya que estamos, podrías ver a Louis. Pero no pienses que, de ninguna manera, estoy disculpando tu comportamiento, jovencito. Estás castigado el resto de la semana.

 

«Ha merecido la pena», pensó Harry.

 

 

Tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta que el enfermero llevó a Louis a la sala de visitas.

 

—¿Cómo ha comido? —le preguntó la señora Curtis.

 

—Bien —contestó el enfermero—. Se acabó todo lo del plato.

 

—¿Ya sabéis cuando le dan el alta?

 

—No estamos seguros aún, señora. Tendrá que discutirlo con la psicóloga. —Y después se marchó.

 

Harry corrió hasta Louis, abrazándole de nuevo; llevaba a Monkey en una mano.

 

Harry llevó a Louis hasta el sofá para que se sentara junto a él. Ahora, los dos estaban al otro lado de la señora Curtis.

 

—Así que ya comes mejor, Louis —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Cualquier cosa por salir de aquí.

 

—Seguro que no es tan malo.

 

Louis parecía soñoliento, estaba teniendo problemas por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry.

 

—Algunos de estos chicos están jodidos de verdad. Hay uno que esparce su mierda por las paredes.

 

—Oh, Louis.

 

—Es verdad. Es asqueroso.

 

—Lo siento —musitó la señora Curtis—. ¿Ese es Monkey?

 

—Se lo he dado —dijo Harry—. Él lo necesita más que yo.

 

—Eso es muy dulce, Harry.

 

Harry se giró hacia Louis.

 

—Dime lo que pasa. Dime lo que haces durante el día.

 

—Me levanto a las siete y media, desayuno, luego es la terapia de grupo hasta la hora de la comida. Después de comer, o más terapia en grupo o trabajo escolar.

 

—¿Qué es la terapia?

 

—Es cuando te sientas y hablas de cosas como la autoestima. Por lo menos, es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer. A veces nos sacan de excursión. El otro día nos llevaron al campo que hay calle abajo para que jugáramos a fútbol.

 

—¿Metiste algún gol?

 

—Solo nos dejaron pasárnosla. Aquí a todos se les da fatal. Solo una de las enfermeras era buena.

 

Harry quería preguntarle si iba a seguir jugando a fútbol cuando volviera a casa, pero no lo hizo. La señora Curtis le había contado que había denunciado al entrenador Morrison en la comisaría de policía. La policía lo había acusado por asalto sexual a un menor, y ya no podía volver a dar clases nunca más.

 

Harry observó a Louis con cuidado, intentando absorber todo lo relacionado con él. Ya no tenía lágrimas secas por las mejillas como los últimos días que había pasado en casa. Estaba y parecía limpio. Pero aún tenía la cara tensa. Mientras Harry le miraba, él parpadeó. Excepto que el parpadeo se convirtió en un cierre de ojos prolongado. Parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

 

—¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, acariciándole la mejilla. Entonces fue cuando Louis abrió los ojos, acercando un poco más su cara a la palma de la mano de Harry.

 

—Es la medicación. Hace que esté muy cansado.

 

—¿Son pastillas para dormir?

 

—No. El sueño es solo un efecto secundario.

 

—¿Qué te ha dicho la psicóloga? —preguntó la señora Curtis, interrumpiendo la burbuja personal en la que se habían metido.

 

—No la he visto desde el viernes —respondió Louis—. Volveré a verla esta tarde.

 

—Así que aún te van a tener ingresado.

 

—Supongo que sí.

 

—Louis, tienes que cooperar si quieres volver a casa —añadió la señora Curtis.

 

—Lo intento —le dijo Louis—. Es difícil. Hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar, no es asunto suyo.

 

—Entiendo que sea difícil hablar de lo que estás pasando. Pero tienes que dejar que te ayuden. Son profesionales.

 

—No creo que sepan lo que están haciendo. Estoy mejor olvidándolo.

 

—Tienes que lidiar con ello, Louis. Simplemente tienes que hacerlo, si quieres mejorar. No querrás sentirte así el resto de la vida, ¿no?

 

—Quizás no tenga una vida muy larga.

 

—No. Me preocupas cuando hablas así —dijo la señora Curtis—. Todos te echan de menos. Todos te queremos, y queremos que vuelvas.

 

Louis no dijo nada.

 

Una enfermera entró en la sala.

 

—Lo siento, Louis, pero tienes que ir a terapia en unos minutos. Estas no son las horas de visita.

 

—Lo comprendo —dijo la señora Curtis, levantándose—. Intenta mantenerte positivo, Louis. Hay muchas cosas esperándote ahí fuera.

 

Louis se levantó también.

 

—¿Traerás a Harry aquí otra vez?

 

—El fin de semana —contestó la señora Curtis.

 

—¿Y a los demás, también? Les echo de menos.

 

—Pensé que les sería difícil verte aquí —dijo la señora Curtis en tono de disculpa—. Pero los traeré a todos si eso es lo que quieres.

 

Louis se volvió hacia Harry, y este se levantó y se apoyó contra él, poniendo los brazos a su alrededor. Se abrazaron durante bastante tiempo.

 

—Vamos, Louis —lo apremió la enfermera.

 

Louis se separó.

 

—Adiós, Louis —dijo la señora Curtis, abrazándole—. Te quiero y quiero que vuelvas a casa. No lo olvides.

 

—Adiós —se despidió él, permitiendo que la enfermera lo escoltara hacia la puerta. Llevaba a Monkey en su mano sana.

 

—Vamos, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis. Harry no dudó en ir con ella y una enfermera los llevó fuera de la sala, deslizando su tarjeta por el lector.

 

—¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Lo que has hecho hoy es muy peligroso, Harry. Eres demasiado pequeño como para coger solo el autobús. Y no digamos como para marcharte del colegio. No sé lo que te pasa.

 

—No me dejabas ver a Louis. —Agachó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

 

—Creí que era lo mejor. —Salieron por las puertas automáticas—. Pero veo que estaba equivocada. Venga, te llevaré de vuelta a clase.


	26. Chapter 26

Finalmente, a Louis le dieron el alta. Ese día, Harry había estado lleno de entusiasmo desde que se despertó por la mañana, incapaz de calmarse al pensar que Louis volvería a estar en casa de nuevo. Janet los cuidó mientras la señora Curtis iba a recogerle al hospital. Harry llevó su skate a la entrada y se puso a practicar a medias, mirando hacia la carretera todo el rato.

 

Cuando vio la furgoneta de la señora Curtis girar y entrar en la calle, se quitó el casco rápidamente y esperó impaciente a que se metiera en el garaje. Ella apagó el motor y la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió. Louis salió de ella, sujetando a Monkey. Iba descalzo, solo con calcetines.

 

—¡Louis! —gritó Harry y corrió hacia él.

 

—Hola, monito. —Louis lo abrazó con fuerza, aplastándolo contra su cuerpo.

 

—Louis, déjame sacar tu maleta —dijo la señora Curtis, y ellos se separaron para dejarla entrar en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta para recoger la maleta de Louis.

 

Louis le entregó a Monkey.

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Te ha ayudado?

 

—Sí. Huele a ti. Dormía con él.

 

—Yo he dormido en tu cama —confesó Harry—. Incluso cuando la señora Curtis cambió las sábanas. La almohada seguía oliendo a ti.

 

En el interior de la casa, el resto de los chicos estaban esperando. Todos parecían contentísimos de verle en casa, y cada uno de ellos le abrazó. Louis parecía un poco abrumado.

 

La señora Curtis había horneado un pastel y todos se sentaron a la mesa para comerse un trozo. Los chicos no tardaron en preguntarle a Louis cómo había sido la experiencia de estar en el hospital.

 

«¿Cómo era?», «¿Nos echaste de menos?» e «¿Hiciste amigos?»

 

—Era deprimente —empezó a contarles Louis—. Me va a ir mucho mejor ahora que estoy en casa. Y claro que os eché de menos, tíos. Hice un amigo, Thomas. Tiene esquizofrenia infantil. Oye voces en su cabeza que vienen de la nada. Intentamos escaparnos juntos una vez, pero nos pillaron.

 

—Oh, Louis —se lamentó la señora Curtis.

 

—Era un infierno —confesó Louis—. No quiero volver allí nunca más.

 

Y lo cierto era que Louis parecía agotado. Después del pastel, dijo que estaba cansado y que quería ir a tumbarse a la cama. La señora Curits deshizo su maleta, la colocó otra vez bajo la cama, y se marchó. Harry fue allí y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Louis.

 

—Me alegro de estar en casa —dijo Louis—. Estar allí no me estaba ayudando. Los médicos estaban decepcionados conmigo.

 

—Has estado fuera tanto tiempo... —dijo Harry—. Te he echado de menos.

 

—Yo también a ti.

 

—¿Vas a dormir?

 

—A lo mejor. Las pastillas me dejan hecho polvo.

 

—¿Qué clase de pastillas son? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Para la ansiedad y antidepresivos.

 

—¿Tienes depresión?

 

—No lo sé —dijo Louis, colocando la mano sobre la pierna de Harry—. Eso dicen ellos.

 

—¿Cómo puedo animarte?

 

—No creo que puedas. Creo que tiene que irse por sí misma.

 

—¿Vas a seguir jugando a fútbol?

 

—No sé —repitió Louis—. No tengo energía para hacerlo ahora.

 

—Jason ha llamado un montón.

 

—Me llamó al hospital. Es un buen chico.

 

—Marissa también llamó. —Marissa, la chica con la que Louis había salido en sexto. Habían roto recientemente, pero seguían siendo amigos.

 

—La llamaré más tarde. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Haz? —Louis le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Melody sigue siendo tu novia?

 

—Sí, pero quiere besarme todo el tiempo. Ya no quiere que juguemos más a la PlayStation, prefiere que juguemos a las casitas. Y... —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. He intentado masturbarme, pero creo que lo hice mal.

 

Louis se puso rígido.

 

—No deberías de decírmelo.

 

—¿A quién más quieres que se lo diga?

 

—Es solo que... el entrenador Morrison, te dije como se acercó a mí.

 

—Tú no eres como el entrenador Morrison —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Eres mi hermano mayor, y se supone que me tienes que ayudar con estas cosas.

 

Louis se sentó y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

 

—Te darás cuenta de cómo hacerlo cuando estés preparado.

 

—Pero quiero saberlo. Sino voy a tener que preguntar en Internet.

 

—No —dijo Louis repentinamente—. No preguntes en Internet. Nunca sabes con quién estás hablando. La gente como el entrenador Morrison pasa el rato en Internet, buscando niños pequeños como tú. —Louis le agarró por el hombro—. Harry, prométeme que no vas a buscar por Internet.

 

—Solo si tú me ayudas —dijo Harry.

 

Louis soltó un suspiro.

 

—A ver, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Tenías una erección?

 

—No.

 

—Espera hasta que la tengas. Es más fácil. Luego, pones la mano alrededor, así... —Louis lo demostró en el aire—... aprieta, y tira hacia arriba así. Mueve la piel arriba y abajo.

 

—Oh —dijo Harry—. No hice eso.

 

—Louis. —La señora Curtis apareció en la puerta y ambos se incorporaron bruscamente—. Quizás sea buena idea que eches una siesta. Me han dicho que en el hospital dormías un poco por las tardes.

 

Harry esperaba que Louis protestara como siempre, pero en vez de eso, dijo:

 

—Sí, vale. —Y procedió a acostarse.

 

—Ven, Harry. Déjale dormir.

 

De mala gana, el menor se bajó de la cama.

 

—¿Quieres a Monkey? —le preguntó a Louis—. Te lo puedo traer.

 

—Gracias, Rizitos.

 

Harry fue a buscar a Monkey a su cama, donde lo había colocado antes, y lo puso entre los brazos de Louis.

 

—Dulces sueños —dijo, quitándole el flequillo de la frente. Louis cerró los ojos.

 

—Ven y ayúdame con la cena, Harry —dijo la señora Curtis con amabilidad.

 

Harry la ayudó, buscando los ingredientes, sacando ollas y sartenes, y llevando los utensilios sucios al fregadero.

 

—¿Louis va a ponerse bien? —preguntó él.

 

La señora Curtis no parecía muy segura.

 

—Eso espero —contestó.

 

—¿Tiene depresión?

 

—Sí. Eso es lo que dicen los médicos.

 

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

 

—Quiere decir que estás triste, muy cansado, y que es difícil concentrarse.

 

—¿Va a volver al instituto? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Mañana es viernes, así que no. Pero espero que vuelva el lunes. Es importante que continúe con sus rutinas, incluso si le resulta difícil.

 

 

Louis se despertó para la cena, pero después se fue directo a la ducha y a la cama. Harry se metió en ella con él cuando fue su hora de dormir. Louis se despertó.

 

—¿Has dormido? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No, desde la siesta no. —Aún tenía a Monkey con él, que ahora estaba entre sus dos cuerpo—. ¿Cómo has estado durmiendo tú?

 

—Todavía tengo miedo. —Ayer, se había quedado dormido en clase. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El señor Foster se había preocupado de nuevo, pero Harry, sabiendo que Louis estaría en casa al día siguiente, lo tranquilizó.

 

—No te olvides de despertarme cuando sea la hora de revisar la casa —dijo Louis—. ¿Qué has hecho sin mí?

 

—Me quedaba tumbado despierto. Oliendo tus sábanas o tu almohada, intentando imaginarme que estabas conmigo.

 

Louis tomó a Harry entre sus brazos.

 

—Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No si puedo evitarlo.

 

—¿Qué pasa si te vas otra vez?

 

—Por encima de mi cadáver —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Sigues queriendo suicidarte?

 

Louis soltó un suspiro.

 

—Quédate cerca de mí, Harry.

 

Harry movió a Monkey, pegándose contra el pecho de Louis, y aferrándose a él.

 

***

 

Las Navidades pasaron. Así como los cumpleaños de Louis, Zayn y Harry. Harry tenía ahora diez años, y Louis doce.

 

A Louis le costó mucho tiempo recuperarse. No era él mismo. No hacía skate, no jugaba al fútbol, básicamente, no hacía mucho de nada. Decía que le dolían las piernas y que estaba cansado. La señora Curtis dijo que era la depresión. Tenía problemas al comer y al dormir, a pesar de la medicación que tomaba. A menudo se despertaba de sopetón, con la fuerza suficiente como para despertar a Harry que se encontraba tendido a su lado. Harry le cantaba para calmarlo.

 

Louis volvió al instituto, pero sus notas empezaron a bajar. Una vez a la semana tenía un tutor que iba a casa para ayudarle con los deberes.

 

Nunca volvió a hablarle a Harry de lo que había pasado con el entrenador Morrison.

 

Un día de primavera, cuando Harry y Louis estaban sentados en los escalones del porche con vistas al jardín trasero, Louis se levantó de repente hasta una de las macetas y arrancó una flor amarilla. Volvió hasta Harry y se la colocó detrás de la oreja. Y sonrió.

 

—Estás adorable.

 

Harry sonrió. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que Louis había sonreído de verdad.

 

Después de eso, las cosas parecieron mejorar. A Louis ya no le dolían tanto las piernas y volvió a practicar con el skate, aunque solo recorriendo de arriba abajo la calle, nunca muy lejos de casa. Incluso se ponía el casco sin que se lo dijera la señora Curtis. Antes, a Louis siempre le gustaba hacerse notar, ahora, prefería pasar desapercibido.

 

El entrenador Morrison se había declarado no culpable, por lo que Louis tuvo que ir a juicio. Después de dar las pruebas necesarias, Louis recayó un poco, volviendo a pasar el rato tumbado en la cama, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al entrenador Morrison lo metieron en la cárcel y Louis volvió a mejorar. Poco a poco, empezó a sonreír más. Su energía mejoró; había vuelto a luchar de broma con Harry, a meterse con él y a revolverle el pelo.

 

Al final, volvió a entrenar a fútbol. Harry llegó a casa un día del colegio antes de que empezara el curso y Louis estaba tirando el balón al tejado, dejándolo rodar hasta el borde y dándole toques con la cabeza cuando caía.

 

—Hola, Haz —lo saludó—. ¿Te pones de portero?

 

Cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Louis.

 

—Sí —contestó Harry, bajando hasta el césped.

 

Louis le dio una patada al balón para que cayera de nuevo en el tejado, pero esta vez se quedó atascado en el tragaluz del baño.

 

—Oh, no. Se ha quedado pillado. Tendré que subir a recogerlo.

 

—Te meterás en problemas.

 

—No sería nada nuevo —dijo Louis, a pesar de que no se había metido en problemas durante los últimos meses. Lo peor que había hecho, había sido negarse a comer. Durante un tiempo, la señora Curtis tuvo que amenazarlo con llevarlo al hospital de nuevo para conseguir que comiera tres comidas diarias. Ahora, Louis comía bien. Había vuelto a ganar el peso que perdió.

 

Así que Louis se subió al tejado. Trató de no hacer ruido al caminar, pero era difícil. Efectivamente, la señora Curtis no tardó en salir de casa.

 

—¿Quién está en el tejado? —preguntó—. ¿Harry?

 

La señora Curtis se colocó junto a Harry y miró hacia arriba.

 

—¡Louis Tomlinson, baja de ahí ahora mismo! Y no te atrevas a saltar esta vez.

 

—Solo quiero coger el balón.

 

—¡Baja ahora mismo!

 

—¡Pero está ahí!

 

—No me importa donde esté.

 

Louis caminó otro poco hasta que llegó al tragaluz.

 

—¡Toma, Harry! —gritó, lanzándole la pelota.

 

—¡Louis!

 

—Ya bajo —dijo él, empezando su camino de regreso a la barandilla del porche.

 

La señora Curtis negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sí.

 

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría de que hiciera gamberradas. —Después caminó hasta el lateral de la casa. Un minuto después, Harry escuchó como reprendía a Louis, antes de que volvieran hasta el jardín trasero. Louis se acercó a Harry, que había recogido el balón del césped mientras tanto.

 

—¿Te ha castigado? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No. Se ha olvidado. Vamos a jugar.

 

Esa noche, tumbados juntos en la cama de Louis, después de haber revisado la casa, Harry estaba quedándose dormido cuando Louis empezó a hablar:

 

—Ya se va a acabar el curso. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empieces las clases de nuevo?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Serás el único de nosotros que quede en primaria. ¿Con quién vas a pasar el rato cuando Liam, Zayn y Niall no estén ahí?

 

—Tengo un motón de amigos con los que estar.

 

—Bien —dijo Louis—. Así que no estarás solo.

 

—También tengo a Melody.

 

—¿Aún sales con ella?

 

—Sí. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

 

Harry sintió como Louis se tensaba a su lado.

 

—No —contestó el mayor.

 

—¿Quieres?

 

Louis se quedó en silencio. Luego, dijo:

 

—No creo que pueda salir con nadie nunca más.

 

—Pero te gustaba tener novia —dijo Harry.

 

—Soy mercancía defectuosa.

 

—No, no lo eres.

 

Louis dijo en voz baja:

 

—Sí que lo soy. ¿Qué chica querría estar con un chico que ha tenido su primera experiencia sexual con un pedófilo?

 

—No tienes por qué contárselo.

 

Louis resopló.

 

—Claro que no. Pero yo lo sabré.

 

Los dos se quedaron callados. Harry no sabía qué decir para hacer que Louis se sintiera mejor. Decidió acariciarle el brazo.

 

—Tengo flashbacks —susurró Louis—. En los que es como si todavía estuviera con él, cuando aún me toca. Tuve uno en clase el otro día. Al final, fingí que estaba enfermo, porque tiré un libro al suelo. Así que salí de clase y fui a la enfermería y simplemente... me quedé allí, sintiéndome enfermo. No le puedo decir a nadie lo que pasó. La psicóloga que la señora Curtis me hace ver, sigue diciéndome que me relaje, que hable cuando esté preparado, pero no creo que lo esté nunca. Yo confiaba en él. Me gustaba. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo confiar en mi propio juicio? Podría ocurrir otra vez. Podría pasarte a ti. No creo que pudiera soportar que te pasara a ti. Tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás a salvo, Harry.

 

—Te lo prometo —dijo Harry.

 

—No puedo protegerte. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de alguien como él? Parecía tan agradable. Lo fue hasta el final. Siempre fue bueno. Hace que me sienta culpable, como si fuese mi culpa.

 

—No querías que hiciera eso. No fue culpa tuya.

 

—Pero, ¿y si me gustó? —añadió Louis—. Eso es mi culpa. Me gustó la primera vez que me tocó. Hizo que me sintiera especial.

 

—Estuvo mal —dijo Harry—. Él no debería de haberte tocado. No eras suyo para tocarte.

 

—No me gustó cuando me hizo tocarle, cuando... no me gustó nada de lo que pasó después. Pero sí al principio. Debo de estar enfermo.

 

Louis estaba llorando en silencio. Estaba oscuro, pero Harry se dio cuenta de todas formas, no solo por como su cuerpo se movía con espasmos, sino por como sentía las lágrimas de Louis correr hasta su propia frente, que descansaba bajo la barbilla del mayor.

 

—No es tu culpa —repitió Harry, porque de verdad lo creía, pero también para tranquilizarle.

 

—Lo es. Tiene que serlo. Tiene que ser algo acerca de mí.

 

—Louis, es un adulto. Se supone que no pueden hacerle daño a los niños. Es todo culpa suya.

 

—Sabes —murmuró Louis—. Si no fuese por ti, ya no estaría aquí. Eres la razón por la que sigo vivo.

 

—No digas eso —dijo Harry.

 

—Pero es verdad. Tengo que asegurarme de que nunca te pase nada como esto. Eres demasiado puro.

 

—¿Qué significa eso?

 

—Que eres Harry —contestó Louis, moviendo el brazo para abrazarle—. Eres todo lo que significa algo bueno. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

 

—Pero te quiero, Louis.

 

Harry podía sentir cómo Louis negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Tu anterior familia de acogida te destrozó. Pronto te darás cuenta de que hay cosas mejores que yo.

 

—Nunca lo haré —dijo Harry con decisión, agarrándose al brazo de Louis—. Nunca te dejaré, Louis.

 

Louis se estremeció y sollozó.

 

—No sabes lo que dices, Harry.

 

Pero Harry sí que lo sabía. Quería a Louis con cada fibra de su ser, con su cabeza, con sus manos, con su corazón y sus pulmones, hasta la punta de los pies. Y le molestaba saber que Louis no estaba bien. Intentó calmar su dolor, murmurándole cosas en voz baja, acariciándole.

 

—Te querré para siempre —le dijo a Louis.

 

Louis, simplemente, se aferró con fuerza a él, sin decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilos, va a haber una secuela. La historia va a continuar!!! :)


End file.
